


Владыка Холодного озера

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Adventure, Demons, Drama, Elf Culture & Customs, Fantasy, Friendship, Happy Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mythical Beings & Creatures, POV First Person, Portal Fantasy, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 38,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Моя жизнь скучна и беззаботна. Все всегда решалось за меня. У меня никогда не было друзей или врагов. Все сторонились меня в какой-то мере и по разным причинам. Новый преподаватель экономики? Опять скукота.
Kudos: 1





	1. Пролог

Кто-то с чудовищным грохотом вбежал ко мне в зал. Слава всевышним, я знал только одно существо, которое могло так сделать.  
— Что случилось, Найтнис? — я обратился к другу, но он тут же сунул мне в руки сверток.  
— Пожалуйста, спаси его. Он для меня дороже жизни!  
Я вздрогнул, увидев лицо моего друга — сейчас он был бледнее, чем обычно; руки, держащие сверток с чем-то мокрым, мелко тряслись. Он был напуган и поэтому очень спешил. Я аккуратно принял сверток из его рук и вдруг почувствовал, как что-то внутри него пошевелилось; из-под тряпки показалась маленькая розовенькая ручонка.  
— Он родился буквально на днях! Старая подкова моей бывшей реки превратилась в озеро посреди леса. Его питает ключ. Спаси его, заклинаю Всевышними!  
— Ты знаешь, что для тебя я сделаю все, — я улыбнулся, глядя в лицо друга. — Но… Да что ж такое… не делай такое лицо!  
Я мягко похлопал Ная по плечу.  
— Я спрячу его в другой мир, но… на это потребуется много сил. К тому же, возможно, но это только возможно, ты его больше никогда не увидишь.  
— Я все прекрасно понимаю, — мужчина опасливо огляделся. — Сейчас нам нигде нет спасения. Я готов ради него на все!  
Я кивнул и закутал мальчика плотнее в ткань. Путь предстоял долгий, но чего не сделаешь ради друга.  
Через неделю Холодное озеро высохло. Осталась только большая яма, глубиной около тридцати метров, а в середине в ожидании дремал родник.


	2. Странный человек в этом странном мире

Я вздохнул. Учебный год только начался, а уже до ужаса скучно. Бабье лето было в самом разгаре; золотые и красные листья дубов и тополей играли на солнечном свету.  
Я лениво записывал за преподавателем материал по истории Германии. Мы перешли к изучению второй мировой войны. Мда… ну и история была у моих предков! Хотя, мне с трудом верилось, что я родился в Германии. Во всяком случае, я не был похож на многих европейцев — высокий, подтянутый, без особо выраженных рельефных мышц, но физические нагрузки переносил довольно легко. Узкое лицо с длинным узким носом, тонкими губами и невысоким лбом обрамляли охровые волосы по плечи.  
Я взглянул поверх голов своих одноклассников — учитель отвернулся к доске и начал что-то бубнить себе под нос, и естественно никто не мог разобрать его слов.  
— Эй! Неис! — раздался шепот слева.  
Да и имя у меня было совсем не немецкое, а, скорее, ирландское.  
— Чего тебе, Джим? — пригнувшись и повернувшись к однокласснику за соседней партой, недовольно спросил я.  
— Скоро соревнования! Ты готов? — вызывающе спросил он, сузив глаза.  
— Я? Готов? Когда я не был готов к заплыву на время?! — приняв вызов, съязвил я. — Не в этой жизни!  
Капитан нашей сборной по плаванью криво усмехнулся и отвернулся, бросив:  
— Может, еще подружку себе заведешь.  
Теперь скривился я. Снова… как началось это со средней школы, так и продолжалось до выпускного класса колледжа. Дело было вот в чем — я совсем не хотел секса и не интересовался ни девушками, ни парнями. Некоторые говорили, что это случилось из-за того, что я был вегетарианцем, типа «ешь говядину и будешь в постели как бык». Правда, парни часто шутили, мол, хорошо, что сложилось так, а то, если бы я не был ассексуалом, то им ничего бы не досталось. Вообще говоря, очередная девушка, мне ее было жутко жаль, которая призналась, что влюбилась в меня за иссиня-черные глаза, похожие на дно глубокого озера, почувствовала себя плохо от того, что слишком долго смотрела в них. Мне пришлось нести ее в медпункт. И ведь не только из-за этого по колледжу обо мне ходили не очень хорошие слухи. Так что со мной в хорошем тоне разговаривал разве что Джим, и то только тогда, когда я должен был принести нашей сборной очередную победу по плаванию. В довершение всего я был приемным ребенком, а тут таких не любили.  
Я широко зевнул, прикрывая рот кулаком. О том, что я был приемным, я узнал сравнительно недавно — когда мне исполнилось восемнадцать. Мама не могла больше скрывать правду, тяжким грузом висевшую на ней с отцом, и выложила все, а когда я спросил отца, он только подтвердил ее слова. И мой день рождения был ничем иным, как датой, когда они забрали меня из приюта. Я совсем этого не помнил, хотя это было неудивительно — мои родители сказали, что мне было лишь немногим больше недели. Тогда я сделал только одну вещь — поставил чайник и сказал, что все нормально, ведь они меня вырастили, а, значит, что восемнадцать лет минус одна неделя я был их сыном. И буду. Мать меня чуть не задушила в своих крепких объятиях в благодарность за то, что я спокойно принял их признание. Как будто всегда знал об этом.  
Но потом все пошло по наклонной. Я начал часто болеть — малейший ветерок, и я уже валялся с простудой. Врачи ничего не нашли и только разводили руками — спортсмен по всем показателям, никаких отклонений обнаружено не было.  
Прозвенел звонок — история закончилась. Через двадцать минут начнется экономика. Еще один скучный предмет. Я одним движением скинул все свои вещи в сумку.  
«Скучно. Неужели моя жизнь так и пройдет, и ничего интересного не случится?»  
В последнее время эта мысль не давала покоя. Кто я? Почему я находился здесь? Чем я буду заниматься? Родители были ненастоящими, друзей не было, ничем не интересовался…  
Рассуждая об этом, я добрался до кабинета экономики и, вытащив красное и большое яблоко, надкусил его.  
— Опять травоядничаешь? — Джим легонько толкнул меня в плечо.  
— Угу, — я кивнул и зашел в класс. — Хм… а где вещи мисс Родерик?  
— А ты не знаешь? — Джим удивленно поднял брови, а потом махнул рукой. — Она навернулась со стула и сломала себе ногу. У нас замена. Вроде сегодня у него первый день.  
— Он? — я доел яблоко и кинул огрызок в мусорку.  
— Да. Девчонки из средней уже пишут ему стихи.  
Я хмыкнул и сел на свое место. Красивый молодой мужчина, преподающий экономику? Возможно, это и было чем-то интересным?  
Прозвенел звонок, и в классе появился заменяющий мисс Родерик — мужчина чуть выше меня, но более подкачанный. У него был красивый греческий профиль, обрамленный черными блестящими прядками, выбившимися из тугого хвоста на затылке. Белая рубашка сидела на нем так, будто была сшита на заказ. В завершение образа на нем были брюки со стрелками и кожаные черные ботинки. Да, одевался он точно не на зарплату учителя.  
Он обвел класс взглядом. Я сразу заметил в его глазах странность… они были золотого цвета.  
Что-то укололо рядом с моим правым глазом. Бррр!.. ну и ощущение. Странным он был каким-то, этот учитель.  
— Здравствуйте, я Калерво Кастерни. Приятно познакомиться. Итак, откройте учебники на…  
Я впился взглядом в часы. Когда же это закончится?..

***

Мне казалось, я никогда не привыкну к этому миру. Подростки нигде не менялись — ничего не хотят слушать и делать. Даже подростки-демоны были абсолютно такими же. Я устало вздохнул. Уже полгода я искал сына своего друга. Найтнис не простит мне того, что я спрятал его сам не знаю куда! Хотя я его предупреждал!.. Благо, в этом мире время шло так же, как и в моем. И поэтому я знал возраст парня, а также примерное место проживания. Хотя он мог давным-давно уехать из Германии…  
Сегодня я уже проверил один класс — там не оказалось никого, кто мог бы быть в родстве с наядами. Правда, встретился парень с малой примесью крови русалки (брр! даже не хочу знать, как они занимались сексом! Ладно, хочу), а также девушка с висевшим над ней сглазом. Хорошо, что в этом колледже было только два класса с ребятами нужного мне возраста. Хотя вероятность того, что именно здесь окажется сын Ная, была очень маленькой.  
Я вышел из своего кабинета и направился в класс.  
— Итак! — я хлопнул в ладоши и обвел учеников взглядом. — Сегодня у нас будет немного интерактивный урок! В этой шляпе лежат листочки с определениями. Вам надо будет дать определение и соотнести его с таблицей на доске. Я буду ходить по классу и класть руку на плечо тому, кто следующим пойдет к доске. Кто уже ответил, пишет свое имя на бумажке, кладет ее на стол и садится на свое место. Есть вопросы? Нет? Отлично! Тогда начнем!  
Я быстро нарисовал таблицу и, взяв шляпу, начал ходить по классу. Все-таки это было незабываемое ощущение! Дети смотрели на тебя и боялись! Боялись вовсе не того, что ты был демоном, хотя, они об этом даже не подозревали, а того, что их вызовут к доске! Печально, что в родном мире это не срабатывало.  
Вот уже агропромышленный комплекс, прибыль и себестоимость заняли свои места в микроэкономике, а безработица, финансовая стабильность государства — в макроэкономике. Я дотронулся до накачанного парня-бугая, судя по разным нашивкам на его кофте, фанату регби…  
Мать моя суккубша! Всевышние, вы шутите?! У этого человека больше четверти крови была тролличьей! Мда… да и ум у него явно был от тролля — написал ВВП в микроэкономику.  
Дальше к доске выходили обычные люди. В основном, они были чистыми, без каких-либо примесей, у некоторых присутствовал едва различимый след магических существ. На одной девушке я даже различил еле заметный след полуденницы! Я в своем-то мире их все лишь раза два встречал! И это почти за три сотни лет!  
Хмм… а вот эта девушка наложила сглаз на девушку из другого класса… а у нее явно были неплохие способности к колдовству.  
И тут меня точно током ударило.  
Я нашел его! Я даже смог различить магию Найтниса!  
Я опустил глаза на юношу. Он был высоким и худым, но не больной худобой, а скорее спортивной, с длинными волосами цвета песка, такими же, какими были у его отца, и…  
Он повернулся ко мне, и я отпрянул. Глаза у него были цвета воды самого глубокого озера, черными, как сама бездна.  
«Он явно не умеет контролировать свою способность гипноза. Видимо, она у него слишком сильная», — подумал я.  
Сын Найтниса подошел к доске, написал слово «Инфляция» в колонку микроэкономика и сел на свое место. Дальше урок проходил как в тумане. Я на автомате ходил по классу и раздавал листочки. Часть задачи была решена! Осталось только уговорить его пойти со мной и привести к отцу.  
Прозвенел звонок.  
Отлично. Сейчас у меня было окно — время подумать.  
Я попрощался с классом, недолго задержавшись — надо же было все-таки выполнить обязанность учителя, сверил ответы с доской, а потом меня оккупировала толпа девушек. В школе у меня уже образовался клуб поклонниц. Они что-то спрашивали про дополнительные занятия, говорили о том, что ничего не понимали. Я слушал их в пол-уха.  
«Дополнительные занятия? А это идея!» — внезапно озарило меня.  
Буркнув что-то про ужасную занятость, я собрал свои вещи и почти бегом направился в свой кабинет.  
Захлопнув дверь перед носом преподавателя черчения, между прочим крайне миловидной девушки, я кинул шляпу на стол и включил компьютер. Честно говоря, это была крайне удобная штуковина, жаль только, что в моем мире она не будет работать.  
Я высыпал бумажки на стол. Где она? ВВП, доход, экспорт, импорт… где же инфляция, всевышний ее дери?!  
Когда я прочитал имя, написанное на клочке бумаги, я, чуть не вскрикнув от испуга, выронил ее.  
Неис.  
С эльфийского переводилось как «один, единственный выбор».  
Я закрыл глаза, спрятав лицо в ладонях, и потом, взъерошив свои волосы, протер глаза. И только после этого подобрал листочек и снова посмотрел на выведенное неровным почерком имя.  
Да, это точно был он. Спасибо Всевышним! Я нашел его!  
Компьютер загрузился, и я сразу же вошел в интернет, чтобы просмотреть успеваемость Неиса.  
Ммм… да, в экономике он был явно не силен. Да и в остальных предметах тоже. Отлично! Значит, будут дополнительные занятия и разговор по душам!

***

Дверь захлопнулась, и Неис подошел к столу.  
— Надеюсь, ты не против того, что мы будем заниматься здесь? — Калерво обвел класс рукой. — И я был слегка удивлен, что ты согласился прийти на допзанятия.  
— Ничего. Мне же все-таки экзамены сдавать в этом году, — он хмыкнул и хотел пройти к парте, но потом…  
Но потом случилось сразу несколько вещей: потолок прямо над Неисом проломился, Калерво, одной рукой ухватив парнишку за водолазку, перетянул его через стол, и тот оказался под ним, закрываемый чуть видимым куполом светло-розового цвета.  
Неис в ужасе смотрел на своего преподавателя, пока тот прислушивался к окружению. Через некоторое время губы молодого мужчины скривились в злой ухмылке.  
— Похоже, они решили сделать ход. Вставай, нам надо убираться отсюда.  
Учитель экономики подал руку парню и, не отпуская ее, окинул взглядом потолок. Тем, что его разрушило, оказались мешки с цементом. Они продавили гипсокартон, и алюминиевые перемычки, поддерживающие конструкцию, переломились.  
— Что… что произошло? — Неис высвободил руку из руки Калерво и подошел туда, где он только что стоял.  
— Не отходи далеко — они могут попытаться еще раз, — учитель схватил его за предплечье. — А сейчас пойдем.  
— Кто они? Что они пытались сделать? — юноша, обернувшись, испуганно взглянул на учителя.  
— Пытались лишить тебя сознания. Скорее всего, ты нужен им живым. Идем же, говорю! — Калерво начало раздражать то, что они до сих пор находились в опасной зоне.  
Неис кивнул, откашливаясь от пыли.  
«Да, видимо, паренек не привык к таким поворотам. Надеюсь, он скоро отойдет», — думал Калерво, на автомате создавая заклинание отвлечения.  
— Что у тебя с рукой? — Неис удивленно поднял брови и хотел отойти, но все же не решился.  
— А, точно. Здесь же не привыкли к магии, — Калерво улыбнулся и махнул левой рукой. — Сейчас я выгляжу как человек, дабы не выделятся. Но пришлось снять маскировку, чтобы спасти тебя.  
Он потряс рукой, и черные горевшие золотым пламенем прямые узоры, проходящие по всей левой руке и заканчивающиеся на кисти сложным геометрическим рисунком под кожей, исчезли.  
— Здесь? Человек? Маскировка? — бедный старшеклассник оторопело смотрел на Калерво.  
— Давай договоримся так: мы сейчас пойдем к тебе домой, по пути ты все обдумаешь, составишь в своей голове список вопросов и задашь их только после того, как я все объясню, ну, или хотя бы после того, как ты выпьешь кофе.  
— Я не пью кофе… — Неис тут же заткнулся, поймав недовольный взгляд Калерво. Он удобнее перехватил подростка за предплечье, и они направились к выходу из класса.

***

Неис шел и не замечал этого. Сейчас для него ничего не существовало, кроме крепкой хватки Калерво и, казалось, бесконечной дороги. Учитель что-то бубнил себе под нос, не обращая ни на кого внимания, а парень только указывал, куда повернуть дальше, чтобы выйти к его дому.  
— Открывай, — молодой мужчина кивнул на дверь квартиры и осмотрелся. Они находились в длинном коридоре, соединявшем где-то с десяток квартир. Из одного его конца они пришли, а в другом был тупик. Неис дрожащими руками вытащил ключи и открыл замок, а после…  
— Неис, ты уже дома?  
Преподаватель сразу же закрыл дверь и прошел в кухню, откуда раздался голос матери. Парнишка последовал за ним.  
— Что ты делаешь?! — возмутился он, увидев свою мать на руках Калерво.  
— Тихо. Садись, — мужчина не отрывал руки от глаз женщины, что-то непрерывно шепча.  
После он перенес ее в зал, где положил на диван. Она мирно сопела, точно спала. Неис же не знал куда себя деть и, сделав несколько кругов по маленькой кухне, все же сел на стул, неловко перебирая пальцами.  
— Перво-наперво, скажу тебе, — вернувшись в кухню, командирским тоном начал демон, — я не человек. Второе — ты тоже не человек.  
— Да Вы шутите! — Неис вскочил со стула и приблизился к нему. — У меня нет ни рогов, ни чего-либо такого! Это какая-то подстава!..  
— Это не подстава… о, Всевышние, как же тяжело с вами двоими…  
— Двоими? — юноша осекся, уже, было, чуть не начав свою возмущенную тираду.  
— Садись, малек, — Клерво подставил стул. — Ты можешь и не верить, но я тебе докажу.  
— Ничего Вы мне не докажете, — Неис успокоился и сел. — Такого не может быть.  
Мужчина сел напротив и заглянул в его глаза. Ему было трудно смотреть в них, но это было необходимо для быстрого решения задачи. Счет шел на секунды, и им нельзя было медлить.  
— Что ты знаешь про наяд?  
— Ммм… это что-то греческое?..  
— Мда… а нимфы?  
Молчание. Калерво вздохнул и потер глаза.  
— Нимфы — духи чего-то типа гор, рек, деревьев и тому подобного. Наяды — нимфы водных пространств.  
— Русалки? А причем…  
— Нет, не русалки. Русалки живут только в глубоких океанах, например, таких, как Тихий или Атлантический, — демон старался не отрывать взгляда от глаз Неиса, его немного возмущало то, что Неис этого не знал, но списал на то, что ему просто не дали нужного образования. — Ты наяда одного озера, находящегося в другом мире.  
Юноша чувствовал себя странно. Кастерни пристально смотрел в его глаза, и он… он ему верил!  
— Не может такого быть! Я человек!..  
Демон молчал и смотрел в глубокие темные глаза. Парень напротив судорожно вздохнул. Почему он верил ему?  
— Ты же мне веришь, — Калерво победно улыбнулся.  
— Да, — подросток нервно дернул головой. — Но… почему?  
— Ты замечал, что неравнодушен к воде? Что многие тебя слушаются?  
Неис медленно кивнул.  
— Ты чувствовал не по глазам и мимике, а каким-то своим чувством, что человек тебе врал?  
Он снова кивнул.  
— Так вот, нимфы имеют склонность к гипнозу — им практически ничего не стоит заставить сказать правду, однако, они и так, на интуитивном уровне знают, когда им кто-нибудь врет. Веришь?  
Юноша, не отрывая взгляда от глаз Калерво, кивнул в третий раз.  
— Поэтому, когда девушки долго смотрели в мои глаза, они часто теряли сознание?  
— Да. Ты слабо владеешь своими способностями, потому что тебя не обучали твои соратники.  
— А есть другие? — Неис удивленно захлопал глазами. Он совершенно не понимал, как-то, о чем говорил этот почти незнакомый ему человек, могло быть правдой. Но парень уже отошел от шока.  
— Конечно, есть! — мужчина оскалился. — Если Вселенная бесконечна, то существует бесконечное число миров. Я побывал в десятках, но не более. В Вашем мире я уже третий раз.  
Неис опустил взгляд в стол и ничего не говорил.  
— Неис…  
Демон подошел к нему и положил руку на плечо.  
— Ты…  
— Отстаньте от меня! Уйдите из моего дома! Вас точно подослали мои одноклассники, чтобы поиздеваться надо мной!  
Подросток резко встал и яростно посмотрел в золотые глаза.  
— Прочь!  
А потом Калерво положил руки на его плечи — Неис пытался их стряхнуть — и, почти не прикладывая усилий, вдавил мальчишку в стул и грозно навис над ним.  
— Малой, я тебе не вру. А твои одноклассники ничего не знают, успокойся. Не будь истеричкой, ей богу, как девочка!  
Демон еле сдерживал себя — он понимал, что еще немного, и Неис пойдет с ним. Но тут он начал оказывать сопротивление. Как-то не нравилась ему перспектива начинать все сначала.  
— Тебе еще раз показать мою силу?  
— Спецэффекты…  
Калерво вздохнул. Мозги у этого паренька были, и сейчас у него случился конфликт миров, так что он искал любые зацепки, чтобы отвязаться от демона.  
— Как там у вас говорится? А, точно! Обратите процесс горения, и вы познаете мир? Так? Тогда держи, Неис.  
Калерво что-то пробормотал и, щелкнув пальцами, прожег дырку в джинсах паренька. Тот вскрикнул и потушил пламя, а кожа на ноге покраснела от ожога.  
— Что?!  
Неис ошарашено смотрел то на свою ногу, даже провел рукой, чтобы удостовериться, что дырка в джинсах не была иллюзией, то на учителя. Тот, ничего не отвечая, присел на одно колено, повел рукой, и ожог исчез, потом что-то пробормотал, и дырка тоже исчезла.  
— Магия, — ошарашено пробормотал юноша, глядя на демона и хлопая глазами.  
— Дошло-таки? Жди здесь. Надо еще кое-что сделать с твоим пребыванием здесь.  
И Кастерни вышел из кухни и направился в гостиную.  
— Что ты собираешься делать? — Неис засеменил за ним.  
— Думаю, будет странно, если сын внезапно пропадет, — безучастно пояснил Калерво, тряся руками. Дальше предстояла не самая чистая работенка.  
Мужчина пожал плечами и сел рядом женщиной.  
— И?  
— Я сотру память, конечно! Глупые вопросы задаешь, малой.  
— Что?  
Калерво начал читать заклинание, а парнишка в это время все не мог выйти из ступора.  
— Подожди! Стой, говорю!  
Неис попытался отодвинуть руки мужчины от своей матери. Ее голову начало обволакивать золотым сиянием, а потом оно стало белым. Калерво встал и стряхнул руки.  
— Ненавижу это заклинание…  
— Тогда бы не делал! Ты даже не спросил меня! Может, я хотел с ними попрощаться?! Как ты посмел?! Она была мне матерью восемнадцать лет!  
Неис зло смотрел на Калерво — пока что учитель по экономике приносил лишь сплошное беспокойство и растрепанные нервы.  
— Неис, тебя посещали мысли, зачем ты здесь, кто ты и тому подобное?  
Молчание.  
— Так всегда бывает, если не возвратишься в свой мир. Психика нарушается, особенно в таком техногенном мире как этот. Идем со мной, и все будет хорошо. Обещаю.  
Калерво протянул руку мальчику, который боялся его как огня — он перевернул всю его жизнь с ног на голову!  
— А что станет с остальными? Мои одноклассники, команда по плаванию.  
— Твоя мать — лишь начало. Дальше заклинание начнет действовать на любого, кто упомянет тебя, и сотрет ему память. Дней через десять-двенадцать не останется никого, кто бы помнил тебя.  
Юноша на шаг отступил от Кастерни и закрыл лицо руками. Он чувствовал, что Калерво не врал ему. Он что-то чувствовал, когда мужчина использовал магию, но восемнадцать лет он считал этот мир своим домом, а сейчас демон пришел и разрушил все это. Все его нутро противилось такому резкому повороту в его жизни. Хотелось закричать, начать бить мужчину, но…  
— Демон?  
Калерво мягко улыбнулся.  
— Да, демон. Похоже, у меня получилось то, что я задумал. Идем.  
И Неису стало легче. Будто последняя ниточка, связывающая его с этим миром, наконец, оборвалась. Впервые он почувствовал такое холодное спокойствие.


	3. Грот

Я широко зевнул. Калерво, сидевший рядом со мной, постоянно ерзал.  
— Ты, видимо, не привык летать на самолетах, да? — усмехнулся я.  
— Да я, вообще говоря, подземный демон. Так что в воздухе мне слегка… некомфортно, — скривившись, ответил демон и попросил у стюардессы очередной стакан сока.  
Я прыснул в кулак.  
Да, мне определенно стало легче, когда я узнал, что вообще происходило со мной всю мою сознательную жизнь. Сейчас у меня была цель, и внутри все пришло в порядок.  
Мы летели на самолете в Австралию — Калерво сказал, что там была нужная нам точка входа.  
В аэропорт мы прибыли без проблем, таможню прошли тоже без каких-либо приключений — демон наложил заклятие, и у нас неожиданно оказались билеты, вещи и все тому подобное. В зале ожидания мужчина неожиданно запретил мне обращаться к нему на «Вы», мол, ему итак было немало лет, а тут еще кто-то выкает…  
Почему на душе было так спокойно?  
— Эй, Неис? Все в порядке? — его голос разбудил меня.  
— Да… просто засмотрелся на океан, — я мягко улыбнулся. — Никогда не купался в морской воде… Все только в речках и бассейнах.  
— Наяда, блин, — рассмеялся он.  
«А еще у него красивый смех. Демонически пленяющий».  
— Кстати, у тебя ведь подружки нет? — Калерво хитро улыбнулся.  
— Ммм… нет, ничего такого, — я пожал плечами. — А что? Почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Да, подумал, надо извиниться перед тобой за то, что наложил заклятие такое. Может, у тебя была любовь всей жизни. Но вот она тебя забудет, а ты ее — нет, — он смущенно почесал нос.  
— А, так значит, мы сначала делаем, а потом спрашиваем? — я хмыкнул и скрестил руки на груди.  
— Ну, почти. У меня была приоритетная задача: забрать тебя любой ценой, может, даже силой — Найтнис потом вправил бы тебе мозги…  
— Кстати! Ты уже не в первый раз упоминаешь это имя. Кто он? — я наклонил голову, вопросительно взглянув на демона и навострив уши.  
— Найтнис… фактически он твой отец. И мой хороший друг, — Калерво зевнул и удобнее устроился в кресле.  
— Фактически? — я удивленно поднял брови, мне казалось, что о таких вещах надо говорить в первую очередь.  
— Я вообще без понятия, как происходит рождения наяд, но он мне объяснил так: ты родился из старой подковы его бывшей реки — вода размыла ключ и теперь питает твое озеро.  
— Подкова?  
— Ты вообще учился в школе? Когда река меняет свое направление, на повороте, из-за того, что она размывает берега, остается ее кусок — бывший поворот — по форме обычно напоминающий подкову, — демон скривил губы — его явно раздражала моя неосведомленность.  
Мужчина начал рассказывать про мир, куда мы летели. Я задавал много вопросов — мне было действительно интересно. Как, наверное, не было никогда в жизни. Но внезапно демон прекратил говорить и схватил мою руку.  
— Держись рядом.  
Самолет распался на две части. Калерво прижал меня к себе, и мы начали стремительно падать вниз, прямо в океан.

***

Я втащил Неиса в грот. Там он откашлялся, лежа на мокром камне. Я, тоже отплевываясь от океанской воды, все-таки умудрился прочитать заклинание светлячка, и небольшой светящийся шар взмыл над нами в грузный влажный воздух.  
Я лег на камень и посмотрел в сводчатый потолок. Грот был невысоким, наверное, всего лишь два метра в высоту и диаметром приблизительно метра четыре. Я почувствовал, как парень, наконец, оклемался. И первое, на что его хватило, это подползти к выходу из грота и очистить свой желудок.  
— Эй, малек…  
А потом я услышал то, чего меньше всего ожидал.  
Шепот.  
Но не тот шепот успокоения, а другой, тот, который вырывается у людей, когда они очень сильно боялись. Боялись смерти.  
Холод пополз по моей спине — у Неиса началась истерика. Сначала то, что произошло в школе, потом я, потом его лишенная воспоминаний мать и знакомые, а сейчас этот гребаный самолет, будь он проклят. События шли сразу друг за другом, и одно было хуже предыдущего. Неудивительно, что парень позволил страху овладеть собой. Тому самому липкому страху смерти.  
— Эй, Неис…  
Я аккуратно встал и подошел к нему. Парень обнимал себя за колени и смотрел совершенно дикими, широко распахнутыми глазами, которые сейчас как никогда были похожи на дно озера, на выход из грота.  
— Неис…  
Найтнис меня утопит — я обещал же привести его сына в нормальном состоянии! Дело — дрянь. Сейчас я его вряд ли успокою, но попробовать все равно стоит.  
— Неис, иди сюда, — мягко сказал я, всем своим видом показывая, что я был добрым дядей.  
Молчание. Он отполз дальше. Вода лилась с него ручьем. Надо было действовать быстро и ласково. Хотя насчет последнего я не был так уверен. Каждый раз, когда я приближался к нему, он отползал дальше назад. В итоге, я смог приставить его к стенке, быстро подполз и заломил руки, но сразу же получил ногами в живот. Но я был демоном, и это было мне не страшно. Ну, разве что мое самолюбие было немного задето.  
— Неис! Успокойся. Я с тобой. Я тебя спасу и…  
Я навис над ним. Бедный мальчик с испуганными глазами. Он пытался вырваться, но я был слишком сильным. Я прижал содрогающееся тело парня к мокрому камню своим весом. Сейчас либо он заплачет, либо кинется на меня. Лучше уж первое.  
И вдруг меня озарило — мой отец всегда говорил, что есть два способа заткнуть любого. Лишение головы не подойдет, так что воспользуемся вторым.  
Я высвободил руки Неиса и тут же его поцеловал. Сначала не последовало никакой реакции, а потом… а потом мне чуть не откусили язык и не порвали рубашку! Он брыкался, бил, царапал, пинал меня.  
А потом в один момент он весь обмяк, по его щекам пролегли дорожки слез, и я почувствовал их вкус даже сквозь поцелуй. Казалось, истерика миновала. Я отпустил его и посмотрел в его глаза. Юноша хлюпал носом и вытирал слезы мокрым рукавом куртки. Жалкое зрелище, хотя я понимал, что в этом была и моя вина.  
— Все хорошо. Я с тобой.  
А потом парнишка потянулся за добавкой. Он обвил мою шею руками и уже сам впился в мои губы. Я был очень даже не против. Мне требовалась разрядка — слишком много магии я использовал за день в этом техногенном мире. Я крепче прижал его к себе и почувствовал, как бешено колотилось его сердце. Он со вздохом отстранился и, хлюпнув носом, зарылся им в мою рубашку.  
Я вздохнул и погладил Неиса по волосам.  
«Най, прости меня. Думаю, тебе важнее, чтобы твой сын явился к тебе в добром физическом и психическом здоровье…»  
Я оторвал его от себя и прижал к стенке пещеры. Неис заскулил, когда я прикусил кожу на его шее, а потом застонал. Он сжал пальцы на моих плечах, когда я поцелуями вперемежку с укусами приблизился к его уху. Гребанные наяды!  
Отстранившись от него, я снял с себя рубашку. Подросток трясся от холода, иногда крупно содрогаясь всем телом, и крупные слезы катились по его щекам. Рубашка с характерным хлюпаньем упала на камни, и я принялся стаскивать с Неиса водолазку. Он брыкался и всячески не давал мне сделать это. Но я был уже слишком заведен, да и не привык я останавливаться в начале пути. Когда я, наконец, справился с мокрой тканью, и парень остался в одних брюках, я прижал его к себе. Он был уже меня в плечах и более худой. Большие темные глаза смотрели на меня то ли со страхом, то ли с желанием.  
Я аккуратно уложил его на свою куртку и начал целовать шею, спускаясь влажной дорожкой до пупка. Неис вздрогнул, когда я коснулся его сосков, и зарылся холодными пальцами в мои волосы. Мягко целуя его живот, я осторожно начал снимать с него штаны. Через некоторое время он уже абсолютно голый лежал подо мной и, иногда закусывая губу, стонал от моих ласк.  
Я сел рядом с ним и распустил волосы. Юноша весь изнывал, следя за мной затуманенным взглядом. Его охровые волосы рассыпались по камням, красивые миндалевидные темные глаза… завлекали меня к себе… Но хотя бы он перестал плакать.  
Снова поцелуи живота, а потом я взял в рот его набухший член.  
— Ка… Калерво, — просипел он и выгнулся дугой.  
Двигаясь плавно и медленно, я заставил его уже стонать в голос. Молодое тело извивалось подо мной, и стоящий член еще глубже уходил мне в глотку. Я смочил свои пальцы слюной и сразу два вставил ему в зад. Он вскрикнул, но ничего не имел против моих манипуляций. Я старался делать все медленно, но кровь демона, постоянно требующая плотских утех, подстегивала меня. Когда уже три моих пальца свободно входили в тело парнишки, мне показалось, что он вот-вот расплавится.  
Он тяжело дышал, вцепившись в мои плечи, а его член подрагивал, и, когда казалось, что он вот-вот кончит, я крепко сжимал ствол у самого основания.  
А еще я был рад тому, что Неис много плавал в этом мире — гибкость что надо, так что не будет никаких проблем с растянутыми мышцами поутру. Я глубоко поцеловал его, стараясь хоть как-то отвлечь от того, что будет дальше. Его руки гладили мои ребра, и все бы ничего… но, как только я приставил головку к его заду, надавил, я сразу почувствовал, как его короткие ноготки оставили за собой кровавые следы на моей спине. Парнишка пытался вырваться, но сам только насаживался еще глубже. Стоны переходили в придушенные поцелуями крики.  
Когда я полностью вошел в его тело, что было для меня не менее болезненно, чем для него, руки Неиса скользнули по моей груди, и он слегка сдавил мои соски в своих холодных пальцах. А вот этого ему не надо было делать. Увидев его кривую усмешку, я… качнул бедрами.  
Пара движений, и улыбка сошла с его лица, а из глаз снова брызнули слезы. Я снова поцеловал его и, поймав нужный угол, начал двигаться так, что из его глотки вырывались тягучие и пошлые стоны. Но подросток старался насадиться как можно глубже, причиняя себе боль и одновременно получая при этом острое удовольствие.  
«А малой-то мазохист… Правда, не скажу, что меня это особо печалит».  
Я больше не мог сдерживаться. Наши горячие тела требовали большего. Под недовольный стон Неиса я отстранился от него и, закинув его ноги к себе на плечи, начал двигаться, ускоряя темп и слушая его громкие стоны. Наяды умели обольщать своим телом — у этого парня была минимальная жировая прослойка, и кое-где проглядывали мышцы, совсем как у настоящих спортсменов, — ничего лишнего. Сейчас же это соблазнительное тело было напряжено и пыталось справиться с возбуждением. Со сладким протяжным стоном он, содрогаясь, кончил себе на живот, а мне все еще было мало. Я смотрел в его лицо, чувствуя, как мышцы плотно обхватывали мой член…  
Я зарычал, пытаясь сохранить темп, но уже почти терял сознание — много же сил я потратил в этом мире без возможности их восстановления, а тут еще и Неис совращается. Ох, и влетит же мне от Ная…  
Я рывком вытащил член, отчего Неис снова содрогнулся, и кончил. Дальше на несколько часов меня ждало забвение.

***

Я услышал тихий голос Калерво и, почувствовав… боль во всем теле, со стоном сел. Я лежал на куртке мужчины под откуда-то взявшимся пледом. Он… был действительно мягким на ощупь, это явно не были галлюцинации. А лежал я на камнях. Холодных камнях, местами еще и острых — теперь понятно, почему у меня болела спина и зад. Калерво повернулся ко мне и помахал рукой.  
Закутанный в плед я, ежась, подошел к нему и протянул куртку. Он благодарно кивнул и продолжил разговаривать с…  
— Так Вы сможете нас туда переместить?  
Я вздрогнул, так как не заметил девушку — из-за освещения она почти сливалась со стеной. У нее были короткие волосы цвета ила и бледная кожа с уродливыми ожогами.  
— Конечно, — слегка картавя, ответила она мелодичным голосом. — Для него, — она кивнула на меня, — все что угодно.  
Я оторопело посмотрел на нее. У нее были красивые темно-синие глаза. Точнее, один — в левом было красное бельмо. Калерво поблагодарил девушку, и она буквально растворилась в воде, но я отметил про себя, что ее очертания уже были еле заметными с самого начала.  
— Это была наяда Индийского океана, как ты понял. С добрым утром. Все нормально? — как-то заботливо спросил меня демон.  
— Да, — я все еще смотрел на гладь воды, точнее на то место, где некоторое время назад была наяда. — Доброе… слушай, а где мы? — спросил я, осматривая грот.  
— Ты не помнишь? — удивился демон и сел на каменный выступ.  
— Помню, как мы летели в самолете… а потом он начал падать…  
Я положил руку на лоб. Ничего не помню. Вообще ничего.  
— А потом я просыпаюсь уже здесь… ох…  
— Ээээ… Неис, ты ничего не помнишь… Вообще ничего? — осторожно спросил он.  
— Нет, ничего. Как же спина болит… как-то не привык я спать на камнях, знаешь ли! — хрипло рассмеялся я. — Что дальше?  
— Мы… мы под водой. Я перенес тебя сюда. И, раз мы не задохнулись, значит, где-то должен быть выход. Но, к сожалению, Индиана, кстати, она и указала нам этот грот, сказала, что эта система пещер разветвляется на тысячи километров, так что нам пришлось бы слишком долго бродить здесь, чтобы выйти. Я попросил ее перевезти нас на берег Австралии, поближе к порталу.  
Калерво задумался, причем довольно сильно. А я чувствовал себя хорошо, хоть все тело и болело. Я болезненно улыбнулся, желудок сдавило и накатил легкий приступ тошноты.  
— А откуда плед-то?  
— Индиана притащила… Слушай, ты даже истерики своей не помнишь? — мужчина встал и подошел ко мне вплотную.  
— Истерика? — я вздрогнул. — Вроде я никогда не был склонен к этому…  
— Истерика бывает у всех. Видимо, из-за быстро развивающихся событий и на фоне эмоционального напряжения… в общем, ты испугался смерти.  
— Нет, не помню, — тихо пролепетал я.  
А в голове что-то застучало, что-то не очень хорошее. И я решил это что-то не трогать.  
— Ладно, — он взъерошил мои волосы. — Теперь все позади, и ты в норме. Осталось выбраться отсюда. А вот и Индиана! Начинай задерживать дыхание.  
— Это не понадобится. Подойди ко мне, брат, — прозвенел голос Индианы, и она достала два странных прозрачных мешка.  
Я подошел к ней, понурив голову — я ничего не помнил, а все от меня чего-то хотели. Девушка надела один мешок мне на голову, и выглядел он, я вам скажу, как презерватив! , и он неожиданно наполнился воздухом, образовывая сферу вокруг моей головы. Она закрепила его на шее.  
— Что-то такое, кажется, было в старых фильмах про пришельцев…  
Калерво самостоятельно надел его на себя и начал спускаться в воду.  
— Идем. Надо двигаться быстро, а то портал закроется, и придется тащиться на другой конец света.  
Я кивнул, и наяда взяла меня за руку.  
— Ты очень необычный… ты не такой, — прошептала она, глядя на меня ярким синим глазом и будто заглядывая мне прямо в душу.  
— Он озерный, Индиана, — недовольно отмахнулся демон.  
— Ты не понимаешь, Глава, и вряд ли когда-нибудь поймешь. Хотя, если он прибудет в родной мир, то, скорее всего, это откроется.  
Я видел, как Калерво уже по плечи погрузился под воду и, видимо, рефлекторно вдохнув, ушел под воду. Я поступил точно так же, держа за руку Индиану. Она улыбнулась уголками губ, когда я поплыл брасом, а она, видимо, даже не прикладывала усилий, чтобы плыть — просто была рядом. Мне стало как-то неудобно.  
Выход из грота был узким и извилистым, и я все поражался, как демон проплывал здесь вместе со мной. От наяды исходил мягкий свет, и она указывала нам путь. Когда мы выплыли, то нам открылся просто будоражащий воображение вид: мы находились почти на дне океана; вокруг метались стайки рыбы; мне показалось, что недалеко проплыла акула. Надеюсь, мне это только показалось! А сверху сквозь толщу воды проникали лучи солнца. Красиво и очень завораживающе.  
Потом дельфины взяли нас к себе на спины, и мы поплыли быстрее — я еле замечал, как менялось дно океана на Барьерный риф. Калерво вполне себе держался за спинной плавник дельфина, но было похоже, что его уже достало это путешествие.  
Он с удовольствием сорвал с себя мешок, когда мы вынырнули из глубины. Я тоже блаженно глотнул свежего воздуха. Как же я был счастлив, что мы выбрались из этого грота. Да и как-то пугала меня такая толща воды над головой.  
— Спасибо, Индиана. Дальше мы сами.  
Бледно-зеленая наяда улыбнулась и, кивнув мне, уплыла вместе с дельфинами в глубину. Я повернулся туда, куда смотрел мужчина. Берег был в двух-трех километрах от нас. Относительно недалеко.  
— Старичок сможет это преодолеть? — я ткнул его в плечо и хитро улыбнулся.  
«Настроение у меня что-то хорошее с утра. Даже странно».  
— Еще задаст фору всяким малькам, — настороженный взгляд демона сменился на ехидный.

***

Мужчины с удовольствием распластались на береговой гальке. Оба тяжело дышали, но, тем не менее, пришли практически вровень — демон ненамного обогнал юношу.  
— О… я это тебе еще припомню, — прохрипел Неис, то ли смеясь, то ли кашляя.  
— Жду с нетерпением, — Калерво перевернулся на живот и засмеялся. — Из-за твоего отца в одно время мне приходилось много плавать.  
Они полежали еще минут пять и, не сговариваясь, встали.  
— Куда нам? — Неис разглядывал ракушки между камнями.  
— Вперед. Портал практически перед нами. Идем, не будем терять времени.  
Они шли практически бок о бок, пока демон не отстал на пару шагов и не начал внимательно оглядываться по сторонам.  
— Стой, вот он.  
— Где? Я не вижу, — обиженно сказал Неис, теребя мокрую куртку.  
— А ты и не должен…  
— Что?  
— Вправо, говорю. Он за этим большим камнем. Иди вперед, — раздраженно сказал демон, что-то вертя в руке.  
— А ты? За этим?  
— Да, я скоро.  
Неис улыбнулся, шагнул вперед и исчез.  
Мужчина отступил к порталу и резко развернулся.  
— Вы слишком близко подошли к нему. Так что… мне придется избавиться от вас.  
Он щелкнул пальцами, и вокруг него завертелся вихрь огня, не затрагивающий камни и деревья. Маленькое пламенное торнадо понеслось за десятком человек, которые неожиданно появились из воздуха. Они кричали и пытались сбежать от смертоносного огня, но не смогли. Сгоревшие заживо люди падали к ногам Калерво Кастерни, который криво ухмыльнулся и тоже вошел в портал, оставляя за собой бездыханные тела, истекающие кровью и обезображенные огнем.  
— Ты чего так долго? О, твои узоры появились, — раздался голос Неиса за спиной демона.  
— Да так, — угрюмо сказал он и сделал движение рукой, будто поворачивал ручку двери.  
Он повернулся и увидел подростка, разглядывающего травинку. Они стояли в центре леса. Тут росли сосны и березы — все было прямо как в том техногенном насквозь прогнившем мире.  
— Неис…  
— Что? — паренек обернулся и вопросительно наклонил голову.  
— Эмм… ты даже не человек…  
— В смысле? Ты же сказал, что я наяда… или что-то в этом роде. Я уже сам по себе не человек, получается.  
— Да я не в этом смысле… а, черт, как же там?  
Калерво засуетился и чертыхнулся. Последовал небольшой взрыв, и перед Неисом возникло немного кривоватое зеркало в деревянной оправе.  
— Слегка покосилось, ну, да ладно.  
— Э… что это?  
— Ушки. Эльфийские. А знаешь, что? — тихо промурлыкал мужчина над длинным ухом наяды.  
— Что? — раздраженно спросил тот, щупая кончик правого.  
— У эльфов эрогенные зоны — это уши, — и он мягко укусил левое ухо, а Неис увидел в зеркале, как покраснел. 


	4. Другой свой мир

Каждый раз, когда Калерво на меня смотрел, он ехидно улыбался, а я только рефлекторно закрывал новообретенные уши. И иногда демон даже откровенно смеялся над моей реакцией.  
Все бы было хорошо, если бы не одно — все мои чувства обострились. Слышал я теперь гораздо больше — во всяком случае, возню жучков вон под тем пнем я слышал очень даже отчетливо.  
Но появилось и какое-то странное чувство, как будто за мной то ли кто-то следил, то ли кто-то звал меня… Я постоянно оглядывался, и в глубине души теплился какой-то огонек или даже… тек ручеек.  
— Наконец-то! Хотя бы поймем, где мы находимся…  
Когда лес впереди начал редеть, Калерво ускорил шаг. Я тоже прибавил шагу — мне надоело спотыкаться о каждый камень!  
Издалека я уже видел, что впереди было поле, что меня почему-то не очень порадовало. Я постарался держаться к мужчине как можно ближе. Он только искоса глянул на меня, но продолжил уверенно идти вперед.  
— Скажи, а как относятся к демонам и эльфам здешние люди? — я, щурясь от яркого света, шел прямо за Калерво.  
— Здесь — почти равнодушно, — осматриваясь, ответил демон. — К счастью, нам повезло.  
Мы оказались в метрах двадцати от вьющейся вокруг залитых солнечным светом и цветами холмов проселочной дороги, на которой были видны следы недавнего дождя. Вдалеке виднелась какая-то небольшая деревушка, а рядом с ней стояла мельница.  
Я ахнул — такое я видел только на фотографиях. У меня не было желания ездить за город, хотя возможностей было много. А тут все само предстало перед глазами. Зря я все-таки не выезжал из города…  
— Мы оказались в одной из самых миролюбивых стран этого континента! И, к счастью, на том материке, где находится и твое озеро! Правда, на другом конце… Доберемся, думаю, за неделю, если не случится непредвиденных ситуаций. Но они ведь обязательно случатся! Я в этом даже не сомневаюсь, — демон скривил губы.  
— Мысли позитивно! — я улыбнулся и начал быстрее пробираться к дороге — не терпелось уже пойти по нормальной земле, а не по кочкам.  
Но я тут же провалился куда-то и вывихнул бы лодыжку, если бы мой напарник вовремя не схватил меня за руку. Поблагодарив его, я уже осторожнее пошел вперед.  
Пробираясь через высокую траву и по кочкам, выдохся даже Калерво — мы то и дело спотыкались, ей богу, лучше бы остались в лесу! Там хоть было видно, куда ты шел… иногда, правда.  
Я вздохнул и побрел за своим личным провожатым, но вдруг он остановился и хлопнул в ладоши, чем меня очень удивил.  
— Ты же не знаешь нашего языка! — он резко повернулся ко мне и положил свою руку на мой лоб.  
— А? Но я же с тобой спокойной разговариваю? Нет? — удивленно спросил я, замечая, что его ладонь была жутко горячей.  
— Я все еще говорю с тобой на немецком. Ты-то не замечаешь, а меня уже тошнит от ваших странных звуков и слов! — он ухмыльнулся и прошептал несколько слов, и его рука засветилась.  
Мой мозг будто пронзило множество иголок, вызвав тупую боль, но она скорее была… нормальной. Во всяком случае, она не выходила за рамки моего болевого порога, но все же в животе что-то заныло, такое гадкое и противное.  
— Фуф, ну, скажи что-нибудь, — Калерво пару раз тяжело вдохнул и выдохнул, глядя на меня.  
— Эээ… бабочка? — я захлопал глазами, стараясь хоть как-то унять чувство опасности.  
— Даже акцента нет! Поздравляю! Ты за несколько секунд изучил родной язык! — он хрипло рассмеялся, и мы пошли дальше по дороге.  
Шли мы относительно недолго — нас подобрала небольшая телега. Демон быстро разговорился с извозчиком, и через пару минут они уже яро обсуждали самые последние новости, а мне оставалось только удобнее устроиться на сене, поджав коленки, и смотреть на удаляющийся лес.

***

Был уже вечер, когда мы добрались до деревни. Она оказалась небольшой. Что мне деревня на двести домов? Действительно, маленькая по сравнению с моим городом.  
Я грустно вздохнул, но тут же отрицательно покачал головой на вопросительный взгляд Калерво. Жители сразу нас приметили. Ко мне подходили дети и просили потрогать уши, и мой провожатый на мой недоуменный взгляд ответил, что эльфы в этих краях считались мифическим народом.  
Я рассеянно улыбался, чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке — конечно же, я не привык к такому вниманию — и быстрее пошел за мужчиной, практически не отставая ни на шаг. Вскоре мы зашли в маленькую неприметную таверну. Калерво заказал комнату и бросил на стол пару золотых монет, от чего у хозяина глаза на лоб полезли, но властный голос демона пресек все вопросы.  
— Еще нужна одежда, летняя и осенняя, нескоропортящиеся продукты на пару дней, палатка, одеяла, нижнее белье, бурдюки и рюкзаки. Если не хватит этих денег — заплати из своих, я все возмещу. Понял? Чтобы к завтрашнему утру все было у нас в комнатах. А еще — ужин принесите в комнату.  
— Да. Понятно, сэр. Прошу в ваши комнаты. Второй этаж, последняя дверь, — отрапортовал хозяин таверны.  
Мы чуть ли не бегом поднялись в комнату, и я все удивлялся — что происходило сейчас с Калерво? Но только мы зашли в комнату, как он сел на кровать и схватился за голову.  
— Что происходит? — обеспокоенно спросил я и сел рядом.  
— Кто-то пытается связаться со мной, но я закрылся ото всех. Даже твой отец не знает, где я нахожусь и что с нами… ооох… да кто ж такой настойчивый, Всевышний его дери?!  
— Так в чем проблема? Откройся…  
— Тогда все узнают, где я и, таким образом, где ты. Этого нам совершенно не нужно. Тем более, что назревает конфликт между нами и людьми… ох…  
Он тяжело рухнул на кровать, подняв небольшое облачко пыли в воздух. Я попытался хотя бы немного его растормошить, но он уже сопел в обе дырочки как ни в чем не бывало. Даже когда через полчаса нам принесли ужин, Калерво не встал. Поужинав в одиночестве, но умяв двойную порцию овощей, ибо две трети нашего ужина состояло из мяса, я вздохнул и уставился в окно.  
На небе сияли незнакомые мне звезды, внизу то и дело проскальзывал незнакомый язык. Видимо, мне еще придется привыкать, что я могу отделить немецкий от здешнего языка. Я отметил, что чувство, что я был не на своем месте, почти пропало, но теперь меня кто-то звал, настойчиво, требовательно. Хотелось подчиниться и пойти туда, откуда звал голос. Это было даже странно. Так гипнотически… и так…  
Я не смог подобрать слов для описания этого ощущения. Одновременно мне и хотелось идти, и в то же время казалось, что не надо. Но пока мне необходимо было остаться с Калерво. Демон уткнулся носом в подушку и негромко захрапел.  
Я вздохнул и все-таки решил спуститься вниз — мне было нечего делать, а спать не хотелось, хотя, похоже, уже перевалило за полночь. Хозяин приветливо улыбнулся мне, подозвал к себе и, налив горячий чай в кружку, поставил ее передо мной. Вкус был странный. Хотя я и старался не пить химический чай, но все равно почувствовал, что его собирали под очень ярким солнцем, и он долго томился в старых ящиках.  
— Ты сам-то откуда будешь? А кто этот мужчина? Его вроде зовут Леви… Вы не очень-то похожи на родственников.  
— Нет, мы не родственники, — я дернул ушами, трюк, который я недавно обнаружил. — Он мой сопровождающий. К отцу везет. Мы с ним… очень давно не виделись.  
— Не насильно хоть? А то я могу и стражу позвать, — он мне подмигнул и протянул коробок с печеньем.  
— Нет, что Вы! Все добровольно, — я улыбнулся, но все же почувствовал укол совести, что не сказал, откуда я. — Я из такой дали, что, боюсь, Вы не знаете.  
— Небось, с Четвертого материка, да? — хозяин хмыкнул и подмигнул.  
— Четвертый материк? — я вопросительно склонил голову на бок.  
— Значит, ты из очень далеких земель, раз не слышал эту легенду…  
Дальше он рассказал мне то, что я ожидал узнать от Калерво. В этом мире существовали три материка, и тот, на котором мы сейчас находились, был самым большим. Здесь находился Лес Существ, где жили большинство мифических существ, и несколько больших государств людей и эльфов. Но Лес Существ был одновременно отдельным государством, и все его народы существовали отдельно ото всех. Но им пришлось объединиться больше двадцати лет назад.  
Война была начата, когда Целлита, король страны, которая сейчас превратилась в разрозненные графства, решил, что его государству было мало земель, и начал вырубку деревьев в Лесу Существ. Но потом вспомнились давние обиды, и война закончилась лишь пять лет назад. В итоге, ожившие мифы отвоевали больше земель, чем потеряли, а также показали, что их земли было лучше не трогать. Еще здесь были горы, где повсеместно жили гномы и демоны многих разновидностей и подвидов.  
— Нет, я про гномов! Ты даже не представляешь, сколько у них кланов! Ходит слух, что есть клан, который поклоняется человеку, родившемуся от гномихи! Демонов пару десятков видов есть, и штук пятнадцать из них проживает в этих горах. За горами проживают эльфы, ты не знал? Так значит, ты не оттуда… Странные существа — редко показываются, но если уж покажутся, то просто так не отвяжешься. Вроде бы и галантный народ, но все же стрелу в глаз с полусотни шагов не хочется получить, а ведь так стреляют только самые плохие эльфы! Правда, что-то недавно у них было, какой-то эльф отрубил королю голову. Да и от них недалеко что-то вампиры мутят…  
Между двумя материками располагались множества островов. На каждом из них находилось свое государство: сотни островов — сотни государств, десятки альянсов, которые они организовали.  
— Тот еще край. Говорят, там есть еще неизведанные острова, но на них бывают только пираты, скрывающиеся от погони.  
Второй материк большей частью состоял из пустыни. Его берега представляли собой скалы и каменистые пляжи. Оттуда приезжали очень загорелые люди, а белокожие привозили красные пятна и волдыри — такое там было солнце.  
— Я не представляю, как жить без снега! А ведь у них снег считается чуть ли не врагом народа! Представляешь? Они на него охотятся!  
Третий материк был еще мало известен, но там почти никто не обитал. Только исследователи.  
— Говорят, они там нашли город, архитектура которого не похожа ни на одну известную! Но я думаю, это все враки, как и то, что они на берегу нашли механическую рыбу размером с дом.  
Четвертый материк — легенда.  
— Говорят, те, кто много плавают, замечают что-то на горизонте, но когда начинают приближаться, то земля удаляется, а то и вовсе исчезает из виду. Причем догнать ее никак нельзя. Но это тоже враки — чтобы что-то плавало в океане и там была растительность? Такого не бывает! Все знают, что для растений нужна земля, а не вода. Как они корни-то укреплять будут? Провалятся же сквозь воду!  
Я, конечно, посмеялся над некоторыми моментами, но меня заинтересовал второй материк. Арабы, сражающиеся со снегом — это же надо было такое придумать!  
Хозяин таверны рассказал мне множество легенд этого странного народа. Как я понял, они действительно были похожи на тех арабов, египтян и другие пустынные народы Земного мира. Даже была легенда о Шехерезаде! Правда, имя другое было, более мудреное.  
Я поднялся наверх в хорошем настроении, напевая какую-то приставучую песенку. Я открыл дверь и…  
— Восточные сказки! Зачем ты мне строишь глазки? Манишь, дурманишь, зовешь пойти с тобой…  
Калерво аж поперхнулся, когда я вошел, напевая эти строчки. Долго откашливаясь, он старался что-то сказать, но я, рассмеявшись, лег на кровать и начал рассказывать ему о своих похождениях и разговорах с хозяином.  
— Ты, конечно, молодец… Но! Больше не пой такие песенки в моем присутствии, — мужчина устало поставил поднос на тумбочку.  
— А что? Обычная надоедливая песенка…  
— Просто не пой…  
И, раздевшись, мы оба легли спать — Калерво сослался на усталость и сказал, что поспит примерно до полудня, а я решил, что раз светало, то было уже очень поздно — надо было все-таки ложиться спать.

***

Встали, как и предполагалось, после полудня. Я с ностальгией отметил, что раньше меня будил будильник на моем телефоне, а теперь — солнце и осенний ветерок из окна. Калерво уже разбирал сумки, которые нам принесли. Он прям дышал энергией. Даже было необычно видеть его таким — вчера он почти с ног валился, а сегодня уже корил себя за то, что так долго проспал.  
Я помог ему с сумками — все-таки он не знал, сколько я могу унести. А когда килограммы были распределены почти поровну, демон, удовлетворенно кивнув, заставил меня переодеться в более подобающую одежду. Теперь на мне были двое холщовых штанов, какая-то рубаха, под которой все же осталась моя родная футболка, которую я так и не снял, и кожаная куртка сменила кожзам. Сам демон оделся примерно также, за исключением футболки и походного плаща, который на нем сидел как влитой.  
Попрощавшись с хозяином таверны, мы уверенным шагом направились к выходу из деревни.  
Дети ко мне уже не приставали, а только смеялись, семеня рядом. Калерво при виде очередного ребенка каждый раз смеялся, зажимая рот рукой.  
Когда мы уже почти покинули деревню, что-то черное показалось на горизонте и начало стремительно приближаться. Мой провожатый практически сразу прижался к стенам домов, стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, но все же продолжил двигаться дальше. Я спросил, почему он прижимался к стенам, но он только грубо ответил:  
— И тебе советую стать менее заметным.  
Причин не доверять этому мужчине у меня не было, поэтому я последовал его примеру и прижался к каменной стене, следуя за ним шаг в шаг и стараясь не смотреть в ту сторону, откуда приближалось что-то черное.  
По звукам я понял, что это была карета, запряженная двойкой пегих лошадей. Она была сделана то ли из дерева, то ли из металла, окрашенного в черный матовый цвет.  
Экипаж стремительно приближался и пронесся мимо нас. Калерво уже, было, облегченно вздохнул, но…  
Внезапно карета остановилась и, развернувшись, остановилась около нас.  
— Калерво! Что ты здесь делаешь? — раздался из нее томный женский голос. 


	5. Еще больше вопросов

Выйдя из кареты, девушка смерила нас взглядом. Хотя ее сложно было назвать девушкой в моем привычном понимании. На ней были пластинчатые доспехи, сделанные необычно. Бронированный бюстгалтьер поддерживал грудь, правда, она из него все равно чуть ли не вываливалась, но должен отметить, что ей шло. Высокие, до бедра, сапоги с тонким каблуком-шпилькой сидели точно по ноге, а пластины оборачивали икры и были зазубрены кверху. На плечах был плащ цвета заходящего солнца. Под доспехами были штаны и рубашка того же цвета. Правда, ту пару полосок ткани, чудом уберегающие кожу от натирания металлом, сложно было назвать рубашкой. По плечам спускались длинные прямые волосы цвета сена. Игривый взгляд больших красных миндалевидных глаз был направлен на Калевро, но стоило этой девушке посмотреть в мою сторону, как ее губы презрительно скривились. Но вот она снова посмотрела на моего попутчика и улыбнулась. Кстати, на голове у нее были небольшие круглые рога, заканчивающиеся где-то в районе затылка.  
— У меня к тебе тот же вопрос, Алесса, — Калерво глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул, явно чтобы успокоить себя. — Тебе брат наконец разрешил выйти из своей комнаты? — он криво улыбнулся.  
— Я сама решаю, когда мне выходить! А ты что забыл в этом захолустье с этим… эм… эльфом?  
Она специально сделала акцент на последнем слове. Похоже, Калерво нечасто видели в компании эльфа. Мужчина мельком глянул на меня и потер шею.  
— У меня дела. Слушай…  
Алесса недвусмысленно обвила его шею руками, прижимаясь к нему телом.  
— Да, милый? — она зло улыбнулась и показала аккуратные, но все равно слишком длинные для обычного человека, клыки.  
Я не ожидал от нее такого…действия? Удивленно хлопая глазами, Калерво с виноватым видом пытался отодрать ее от себя, но пока что безуспешно…  
— Нам надо добраться до города. Может, подвезешь? — обреченно опустив руки, спросил он.  
— Ты женишься на мне?  
— Нет.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что этого хочет твой брат, а я знаю, что ты…  
Алесса тут же отлипла от него и снова вернулась в образ надменной демоницы. Ее грозный взгляд скользнул по мне, и она села в карету.  
— Залезайте.  
Первым в экипаж залез Калерво, а когда я поднялся по ступенькам, он насильно усадил меня напротив Алессы, но рядом с собой.  
«Ты ее что, боишься?».  
— Какие такие дела, что ты бросаешь свой пост, закрываешься от всех и уматываешь, куда глаза глядят? Только мой брат четыре раза наведывался в твою резиденцию, чтобы лично увидеться! А ему все отвечали, что «Господина Кастерни нет, приходите позже» и «нет, мы не знаем где он». Ты хотя бы подумал о последствиях?  
Калерво прыснул и рассмеялся, смерив ее высокомерным взглядом.  
— Ты думаешь, я все так тебе и скажу? Ты немедленно расскажешь об этом брату, не хватало еще его! Господин Кастерни занимался делами, — прорычал он, и девушка отвела глаза, — большего тебе знать и не надо.  
Похоже, не боялся, а просто не терпел. И, похоже, отнюдь не девушку, скорее, ее брата. Да кто же он такой?  
Алесса фыркнула и посмотрела на меня.  
— А кто он такой? Как-то для эльфа он слишком бледен, и глаза у него…  
«Заткнись! Только ко мне не приставай!».  
Она мигом умолкла и переключилась на пейзаж за окном. Демон удивленно поднял бровь и посмотрел на меня, а я лишь отрицательно покачал головой. Но Алесса вздохнула и продолжила.  
— Калерво, брат, собственно, почему к тебе наведывался — у нас возникла проблема с полуросликами…  
Далее пошел поток непонятных мне слов. Что-то демоны с полуросликами не поделили, причем было непонятно, почему последние пришли в копи демонов — то ли территорию хотели, то ли что…  
— Сами разберетесь. Мне своих проблем с гномами хватает, а тут ваши проблемы решать. У меня нет на это времени. Тем более, твой брат прекрасно знает, что нужно делать. Награду за мою помощь я тоже знаю. И еще раз — нет. Хватит.  
— Но Кале…  
— Для тебя — Господин Великий Князь Кастерни. Больше не смей являться на мои глаза с такими просьбами. Передай это своему брату.  
Калерво явно был зол. Я, конечно, понимаю, что она засекла нас в не очень  
удачный момент, но так кидаться на нее… думаю, это было слишком. Мой попутчик постучал извозчику, и экипаж тут же остановился. Мужчина открыл дверь — мы уже были в окрестностях города — и вышел, поспешно спрятав свое лицо в вороте плаща. Начали проступать геометрические узоры, которые я уже видел раньше. Он почти потерял самообладание.  
Демон не спешил прощаться с Алессой. Он взлетел на первую ступеньку лестницы и грозно зашипел.  
— Если расскажешь, что видела меня, то пощады не жди. Если хоть словом обмолвишься про него, — он кивнул на меня, — я отдам кое-кому компромат на твоего брата, и ваша семья прекратит свое существование.  
Он соскочил и, круто развернувшись, потащил меня за собой.  
— Ты был груб с ней, — начал, было, я.  
— С этой семейкой так и надо. Ее брат хочет политического брака и мезальянса с тех пор, как я стал совершеннолетним. Ладно, если бы они были единственными! Но таких вот умных демонов пруд пруди! А так как я единственный наследник и достиг высшего звания…  
— Чего?!  
— Что? Ты думаешь, я просто так смог взять и уйти из дома?  
— Я не об этом… Великий Князь…  
— Великий Князь Дома Кастерни, Калерво Огнеликий, Генералиссимус Третьей Войны и так далее, и тому подобное.  
Я замолчал и, держа его руку, чувствовал, как бешено колотилось сердце в груди. Такого я не ожидал от Калерво, до этих пор он был для меня несносным мужчиной в самом расцвете сил.  
— А как тогда ты общаешься с моим отцом, если ты таких высших чинов, Калерво?  
— Можно просто Кали, — он остановился и потрепал меня по голове. — Твой отец тоже принимал участие в Третьей Войне, но он даже не выше меня по званию — просто генерал…  
Он что-то еще говорил, но я уже только хлопал глазами.  
— А ты не мог мне раньше сказать? — я убрал его руку с моей головы.  
— А разве я тебе не говорил? — шутливо спросил он, прекрасно зная, что не говорил. — Тем более, ты и сам бы рано или поздно узнал. Именно из-за этого за тобой охотятся. Я один, так что у меня нет, гхм… слабостей. А вот у отца есть ты, и именно ты — его слабость, поэтому тебя и отправили в другой мир. Но здесь палка о двух концах, ты одновременно не знаешь об этом мире и о себе, но, тем не менее, ты прожил восемнадцать лет в безопасности и спокойствии. Поэтому я здесь. Я тебя туда отправил — я тебя и забрал. Хотя, тогда я был более низкого звания, но это неважно.  
— Ты отправил меня в Германию? Ты помнишь меня маленьким? — немного смущенно спросил я.  
Мне всегда трудно было говорить о своем детстве, а тут еще разговаривать с Калерво о том, каким я был ребенком…  
— Я тебе даже подгузники менял, — рассмеялся он. — У тебя даже член был с…  
— Кали! — возмущенно прервал его весь покрасневший я.  
— Смотри не вспыхни, водный, — гоготнул демон. — О, наконец-то, нашли!  
Мы остановились у какой-то конюшни, вдалеке стояли повозки и кареты. Калерво быстро переговорил с хозяином, и вскоре мы уже сидели в экипаже и направлялись к Лесу Существ.  
Мы ехали относительно недолго. Калерво дремал, полностью заняв одну из скамеек. Уже смеркалось, а я все не мог сомкнуть глаз. Что-то было вдалеке, и оно меня звало.  
— Неис! Неис! Мать твою! Неис!  
Я очнулся от голоса Калерво и недоуменно заморгал — была уже ночь. Он сидел рядом со мной и тряс меня за плечо.  
— Ты так и просидел весь день?  
— Да… наверное.  
— Что произошло? — настороженно спросил он, но в его глазах блестело сильное беспокойство.  
— Что-то зовет меня…  
Калерво мягко улыбнулся и погладил меня по голове. Это меня успокоило.  
«Пожалуйста, не отрывай руку».  
— Тебя зовет твое Озеро. Скоро ты с ним встретишься, и твоя жизнь потечет по верному руслу, малыш.  
Да, моя жизнь потечет в верном направлении. Я узнаю, кто мой отец, что это за мир. Мой мир. Я лучше узнаю Калерво.  
Узнаю, кто я и зачем меня отправили на Землю. И кто за мной охотится.


	6. Незагаданная загадка

— Ты серьезно? — я рассмеялся и схватился за живот.  
— Да! Представляешь, я вошел в свою палатку, а в моей обуви полно пикси! Причем, ладно бы сапоги были кожаными, так ведь они же были боевыми! Из специальной стали, чтобы ни один топор не смог их порубить. Они весят почти шесть килограмм! И эти твари пытались их утащить!  
Мы ехали уже второй день, и Калерво рассказывал смешные и интригующие моменты из своей жизни. А меня не покидало ощущение того, что для него, как для трехсотлетнего демона, таких ситуаций было слишком много. Когда я спросил об этом, он только посмеялся и сказал, что у него была бурная молодость. Плюс он был на войне. И это только малая часть того, что произошло с ним.  
«Молодость? А я тогда кто?».  
Да… он ведь называет меня мальком…  
— Не беспокойся, ты будешь жить дольше меня. У тебя еще будет достаточно времени для того, чтобы влипнуть во всякие ситуации.  
— В смысле — я буду жить дольше тебя? Ты же вроде сказал, что демоны долго живут. Почти как сами наяды, — удивился я.  
— Наяды зависят от своего водоема. А реки и озера обычно живут очень долго даже без нимфы. Демоны тоже живут долго… если ведут себя тихо и мирно. Но даже так нет никаких гарантий, что он проживет тысячу лет или две. А я за свои триста лет нажил себе слишком много врагов среди разных рас и существ.  
Я хмыкнул и улыбнулся. Может, все было действительно так, как он говорил, но, как я понимаю, раз он все еще оставался жив, то он будет продолжать.  
Вдруг экипаж остановился, и Калерво раздраженно посмотрел в окно.  
— Да что такое-то?!..  
Извозчик, старый, уже седой мужчина, залез к нам и закрыл дверь на щеколду. Он был раздосадован и явно чем-то напуган.  
— Полдень, — хмуро бросил он и странно на меня посмотрел, отчего мои уши дернулись.  
Я вопросительно посмотрел на Калерво, но раздражение на его лице сменилось радостью… Что?  
— Идем, Неис, познакомлю тебя с одним из существ, которых боятся люди.  
— Господин! Я, конечно, понимаю, что вы не из людей, и, возможно, справитесь с ней… но, если не справитесь, кого я тогда повезу? Да и сам я вряд ли останусь в живых…  
Кали только махнул рукой и выпрыгнул из кареты. Я, ведомый своим нездоровым любопытством, выпрыгнул вслед за ним.  
Мы остановились на проселочной дороге, по обе стороны от которой насколько хватало глаз простирались поля пшеницы и ржи. Было еще только начало осени, так что их пока не собрали, и золотистые колосья гладил ветер, посылая рябь до самого горизонта.  
Как только я вышел за дверь кареты, сразу же послышался щелчок щеколды, и мы с Кали остались вдвоем. Нас накрыла странная тишина, нарушаемая только тихим шорохом ветра. Шло бабье лето, и солнце еще припекало.  
— Кали…  
— Когда встретим ее, молчи. Говорить буду я. Не произноси ни слова, тогда, возможно, ты останешься в живых. В случае… просто молчи.  
Я хотел что-то сказать, но Калерво тут же приложил палец ко рту. Я не сразу обратил внимание, что что-то изменилось…  
Стало пугающе тихо. Все замерло. Колосья перестали качаться на ветру. Кажется, все звуки просто исчезли. Осталось только палящее солнце и…  
И в поле появилась девушка. Она медленно двигалась в нашу сторону. Медленно и плавно…  
Калерво хмыкнул и улыбнулся. Он явно получал удовольствие, наблюдая за ней.  
«Он странный… но сейчас даже мне стало интересно».  
Вдруг демон щелкнул меня по уху, отчего я вздрогнул.  
— Когда ты нервничаешь, у тебя уши трясутся, — шепотом пояснил он.  
Девушка подплыла к нам. Хотя, она оказалась… не совсем девушкой. Да, у нее было женское тело, облаченное в тонкое белое платье, сквозь прозрачную ткань которого можно было увидеть все, красивая фигура, светло–русые волосы, отливающие золотом на жарком солнце. Ее бледная кожа будто светилась. Все в ней было прекрасно… за исключением одного — ее глаза не имели цвета. Точнее, их вообще не было! Только две зияющие дыры на месте глазниц. И еще, девушка парила над землей.  
Она скользнула по мне взглядом, задержалась на моих ушах, а после в упор посмотрела на моего попутчика.  
— Приветствуем тебя, — Калерво склонил голову.  
— И я вас приветствую. Куда путь держите? И как сюда добрались? — девушка снова посмотрела на Калерво и свела брови.  
— Мы едем в Лес Существ, а добрались мы сюда на этой карете, — Калерво улыбнулся и ткнул большим пальцем себе за спину. — Кстати, там наш извозчик.  
Она долго молчала, глядя на меня и будто чего-то ожидая, а потом снова перевела оценивающий взгляд на Калерво и начала кружить вокруг нас, осматривая каждого.  
— Как вас зовут? Чьи вы сыновья? — хриплым потусторонним голосом спросила она.  
— Это Неис, сын Найтниса, наяды Южного моря, — он слегка склонил голову в приветствии. — А я Калерво из Демонического Дома Кастерни, сын…  
— Кастерни?! — девушка вскрикнула и, замерев на долю секунды, отлетела от нас. — Кастерни?!  
— Да, Калерво Кастерни, — он захлопал глазами и неловко улыбнулся девушке.  
— Прочь с моего поля! Прочь! Не собираюсь я вам загадывать загадки! Прочь! Уходите немедленно!  
Она быстро улетела в поле, как будто стараясь слиться с рожью. Я прыснул в кулак и задорно посмотрел на моего сопровождающего.  
— Что? Как?.. Я не… они все еще помнят тот давний случай? — демон удивленно взглянул на меня и зачесал рукой волосы назад.  
— Какой случай, о, великий и ужасный Кастерни? И кто это был? — я уже еле сдерживал смех.  
— Как я уже говорил, у меня была бурная молодость… — Калерво открыл дверь повозки. — А, черт! Теперь он в обмороке. Ну, да ладно. Пойдем, научу тебя водить карету. А это был дух жаркого полудня — полуденница.

***

Я хохотал до упаду, а у Калерво покраснели уши.  
— Да, именно таким был нынешний глава процветающего дома Кастерни. Упрямым, своенравным, ехидным, а, главное, наглым!  
У меня от смеха уже слезы выступили на глазах.  
— И тебе было семьдесят лет?  
— Да.  
— И по меркам демонов ты даже не достиг совершеннолетия?  
— Да.  
— И ты сбежал с приема отца и встретил полуденницу на другом конце материка?  
— Да, именно.  
— И разгадал ее загадку?  
— Ну, а как же!  
— И вместо того, чтобы уйти с миром, ты ее… трахнул? И после этого теперь тебя боятся все полуденницы и полуночницы?  
— Ну, в нашем обществе как-то не принято заниматься сексом с духами. Даже если они принимают телесную оболочку. Но… она была такая красивая и… грустная.  
— А ты, я смотрю, любитель пышных бедер и грудей? — я подмигнул Калерво и взял вожжи из его рук.  
— Я вообще любитель любых красивых женщин, даже несмотря на то, что они духи, — он мягко улыбнулся. — А ты, Неис?  
— Ну… меня не привлекают ни женщины ни мужчины, — я безразлично пожал плечами и слегка подогнал лошадей. — Думаю, я вообще не заинтересован в сексе.  
Вдалеке уже виднелась очередная деревня, где, как сказал Калерво, мы должны были остановиться.  
— Что, прости? Не заинтересован? — Кастерни был, мягко говоря, удивлен. — Ты что, еще девственник?!  
— Ага.  
Ненадолго повисло неловкое молчание, а Калерво неожиданно отвернулся и закрыл рот рукой.  
— Хватит ржать! Да, мне восемнадцать! И, да, я все еще девственник! — я слегка толкнул его плечом.  
— Я не ржу, — Калерво хмыкнул и обернулся назад.  
Из кареты раздался стон нашего извозчика. Кажется, он пытался встать.  
— Останови. Сейчас займем свое законное место пассажиров.  
Наверное, столько извинений и благодарностей в свой адрес я не слышал за всю свою жизнь. В основном, конечно, старик говорил с Калерво, но и меня тоже не обделил благодарностью за заботу о лошадях.  
Мы спокойно сели в карету, и снова повисло молчание. Я даже не знал, чем это было вызвано, но разговор просто не вязался. Вдруг мне вспомнилось то, о чем часто упоминал Калерво.  
— Ты говорил, что наяды владеют гипнозом, да?  
— Ага. А ты и твой отец, наверное, одни из самых сильных наяд, — Калерво потер глаза.  
— Как ты это определил? — я удивленно пошевелил ушами.  
— По глазам, — он указал на свои золотые. — У тебя, как и у Ная, глаза похожи на дно океана. Обычно у наяд это показатель силы гипноза.  
— И как это выражается? — я снова шевельнул ушами, уже в нетерпении.  
— Най может заставить что-либо сделать, иногда даже то, что противоречит убеждениям и воле человека. Но на базовые инстинкты невозможно повлиять.  
— Базовые инстинкты?  
— Да, заставить человека, например, умереть или влюбится в кого-то невозможно. Ну, и тому подобное.  
— Ты еще говорил, что я не умею его контролировать, — я снова шевельнул ушами.  
— Ага. Каждый раз, когда ты смотришь на меня так проникновенно, моя защита трещит по швам, — Кали рассмеялся.  
— То есть я могу загипнотизировать даже тебя? — от удивления я даже привстал и стукнулся затылком о полку с вещами.  
Калерво хохотнул и погладил меня по ушибленному месту.  
— Да, но только если я сниму защиту, — он кивнул и снова погладил меня по макушке.  
Карета остановилась, и дверь распахнулась.  
— Приехали, господа. Я вас подвез до гостиницы, — старик улыбнулся, — в благодарность за спасение от полуденницы.  
— Спасибо, — Калерво улыбнулся в ответ и, взяв одну из наших сумок, вышел и расплатился с извозчиком.  
Уже стемнело. На улице загорелись фонари, и я порадовался простому деревенскому декору. Вообще, в последний день я чувствовал невероятный подъем. Чем ближе я был к Лесу и своему озеру, тем лучше мне становилось. Я уже не чувствовал себя не на своем месте, как было на Земле. Калерво даже удивился, с каким энтузиазмом я вышел из экипажа и направился за ним.  
— А почему мы дальше не поедем?  
— А только дурак поедет в земли существ на карете. Она там просто-напросто застрянет! Нам комнату на двоих, пожалуйста.

***

— Ой, как будто тебе так сложно, о великий и могучий!  
— Мне несложно… но молодежь сейчас совсем обнаглела! И вообще! Несколько дней назад ты и сам мог сходить за чаем, а теперь в тебе проснулась лень?!  
— Несколько дней назад у меня не было настроения, а сейчас появилось! И мне хочется поканючить…  
— Пожалей старика — мне уже триста лет!  
— Старик, который соблазняет красивых девушек? — скептично изогнув бровь, спросил я.  
— Я сейчас превращусь в пыль от того, что мне столько лет, — страдальчески заявил демон в ответ.  
— А плавал ты, между прочим, достаточно хорошо! Да и в лесу двигался быстрее меня.  
— Кхм! В общем, сам иди, малек! — раздраженно бросил Кали и потрепал меня по голове. А потом сел за стол, на котором разложил какую-то карту, и начал ее изучать.  
Блин! Ну вот… Мне действительно пришлось встать с постели и выйти из комнаты. Приведя в порядок свои волосы, я отправился вниз за чаем, который, кстати говоря, был здесь просто восхитительным. Калерво сказал, это потому, что деревня являлась одной из самых южных в королевстве, плюс чай шел контрабандой от существ, типа пикси или подобных им, которые занимались всякими травами. Так что как вегану и наяде чай мне жутко понравился. А еще с помощью него я научился двигать водой. Произошло это случайно — в чае всплыли чаинки, а ложка была далеко, так что я очень—очень захотел, чтобы они размешались… и пролил на себя полчашки.  
Поблагодарив хозяина, я, размышляя о своих силах, поднялся обратно в комнату. Калерво сказал, что чем ближе мы были к моему озеру, тем больше они пробуждались. Я мог контролировать воду и хорошо плавал. Последнее, правда, у меня было от рождения, и, думаю, озеро на это никак не влияло. К тому же мое самочувствие улучшилось, особенно когда мы оказались в этой деревне, которая находилась ближе всего к лесу. Я перестал кашлять, насморк тоже прошел, несмотря на общее похолодание.  
В итоге, из того, что мне стало известно, только гипноз был неконтролируемым. Руки чесались попробовать применить его целенаправленно, а не лишить чувств очередную девушку.  
Я зашел в комнату в раздумьях. Сделав глоток чая, я поднял глаза и уставился на Калерво, который устало откинулся на спинку стула и уткнулся взглядом в потолок. Он заметил меня краем глаза и, хмыкнув, сказал что-то о том, что я не догадался захватить и ему.  
— Держи, — я поставил перед ним чашку и сел рядом. — А что за карту ты рассматриваешь?  
— Леса Существ, — он в благодарность кивнул и указал на центр леса на карте. — Здесь расположен один из главных городов Леса.  
— А почему он не указан на ней? — теперь уже я отпил из чашки.  
Демон улыбнулся и, сверкнув золотыми глазами, коснулся моего лба указательным пальцем. Тут же у меня перед глазами засверкали искры, и на карте отразились различные обозначения. Около десятка больших городов, причем это только на суше. Один был в море. Еще один — в горной гряде, которая почти разделяла лес на две части. Потом на бумаге отразились реки и озера, различные странные дома, расположенные в болотах, небольшие деревни. Мое внимание привлекла странная полоса без отметок, тянувшаяся от гор до моря. Там ничего не было — ни подписей, ни каких-либо пометок.  
— Вообще, эта карта на вес золота, но только тому, кто знает заклинание. Для остальных — это кусок бумаги, где нет ничего кроме леса. Так мы защищаем свою территорию. Здесь отмечены основные центры, места обитания существ, которые могут помочь в различных областях. Например, здесь живет одна из главных целителей, — Калерво ткнул пальцем в карту.  
— У каждого города есть правитель? — я ошарашено смотрел на город и на надпись, высветившуюся рядом с ним.  
— Да, вот мой город, — Кали указал на небольшой участок около конца гряды. — Как ты мог заметить…  
— У отца тоже есть свой город, — прошептал я, во все глаза глядя на переливающийся зеленым и синим подводный город, рядом с которым светилось «Найтнис».  
— Да. Но к нему мало кто обращается, так что у него полно свободного времени, в отличие от меня, — Калерво хмыкнул и начал рассматривать кусок карты, где находилась пара странных избушек.  
— А это что?  
Я указал на пустую полосу. Демон вздохнул и снова вернул карту в нормальное состояние.  
— Думал, ты не заметишь.  
— Её сложно не заметить — она в середине карты, — я хмыкнул и испытующе уставился на мужчину.  
— Это бывшее русло реки Ная.  
— Где-то здесь должно быть мое озеро…  
— Да.  
— И оно не отмечено на карте, — я даже забыл, как дышать.  
— Да, потому что после того, как я перенес тебя в тот мир, оно перестало существовать. Там остался родник, из которого даже животные не пьют — он слишком холодный. Ту дыру вообще обходят стороной, будто боясь чего-то.  
Я ошарашено смотрел на проводника. Калерво вздохнул и указал на один из изгибов бывшей речки.  
— Оно находится вот здесь, и оно тебя ждет. Оно тоже хочет жить. Одна из причин, почему Най решил забрать тебя сейчас, это потому, что родник начал умирать. В последнюю зиму он бы замерз, если бы не твоей отец. Это будет одно из больших озер, примерно как Байкал в том мире, или хотя бы…  
Я фыркнул. Отчего-то стало грустно. Хотя даже не так, я ведь понимал причину. Я никогда не встречал своего родного отца, не видел своего озера. И именно с прошлой зимы мое здоровье ухудшилось.  
Они оба беспокоились обо мне. Хотя, наверное, озеро нельзя было считать за живое существо. Я обнял Калерво за плечи, тот только хмыкнул.  
— Что случилось?  
— Ничего… Просто вы все за меня беспокоитесь, а я тут гоняю балду, ничем не занимаюсь…  
Кали снова потрепал меня по голове, слегка пригубив чай, потом улыбнулся и продолжил изучать карту. Меня слегка приободрили эти чувства к Кали. Я инстинктивно ему верил, он мне многое рассказал, показал, и за эти дни мы действительно стали друзьями, несмотря на то, что я был младше и вообще ни с кем так много не разговаривал. Я пристально посмотрел на него. Золотые глаза демона гипнотизировали одну точку на карте, а в его голове, наверное, была какая-то мысль, но, видимо, почувствовав мой взгляд, он отвлекся и кивком спросил, мол, что-то не так.  
— Нет, просто ты говорил, что я владею гипнозом… И… в общем, я хочу попробовать.  
— Ну, иди, найди какую-нибудь девушку, — он снова переключился на карту.  
— Во-первых, это неинтересно. Во-вторых, я хочу потренироваться на тебе, ты же у нас умный до магии, — ехидно подметил я и хитро сузил глаза.  
— Не-а. Я хорош в чем угодно, но только не в гипнозе. У меня нет к нему навыков. Тем более, я умею хорошо запугивать, малек, — он щелкнул меня по носу.  
— Я не о том, чтобы ты меня учил им пользоваться, — я обиженно потер нос. — Ты говорил, что у наяд это врожденное, а я просто не умею его контролировать. Поэтому мне нужен ты. На тебе я потренируюсь.  
Демон повернулся ко мне и задумчиво помассировал переносицу.  
— Для тебя это неожиданно логичный поступок, — он хмыкнул.  
— Я просто хочу попробовать на знакомом.  
— Ладно, я сниму защиту. Но учти, тебе придется помучиться.  
После этих слов он что-то прошептал, и по его коже побежали искры. Я кивнул.  
— Лучше пересядь на кровать. Не хочу, чтобы ты упал в обморок на пол, — я вспомнил девушку, которую мне пришлось нести в травмпункт.  
— Я не упаду, — отмахнулся гордый демон.  
— Я просто беспокоюсь, что мои силы выйдут из-под контроля…  
Я уже, наверно, махал ушами во все стороны. Мне было очень интересно, но я понимал, что это было очень рискованно. К тому же я пока не знал, что же такое заставить сделать Кали, а это добавляло адреналина.  
Он обреченно вздохнул и пересел на кровать. Я же решил остаться на ногах.  
— И что же ты меня заставишь делать? — он взглянул в мои глаза.  
— Я еще не решил, — неуверенно ответил я.  
Демон улыбнулся, когда я положил руки на его плечи. Все мысли просто растворились. Вот он, момент, а я не знаю, что делать. Во-первых, как применить гипноз целенаправленно. Во-вторых, что именно я могу заставить его сделать.  
Сначала я подумал о том, что можно попросить его принести чай, но это показалось мне слишком сложным. Демон должен был спуститься вниз, поговорить с хозяином и все остальное. Нужен был односложный приказ. Я заметил, как мои уши снова задрожали. Меня раздирало любопытство, ведь сейчас он был, может и не полностью, но в моей власти. Я мог сделать все, что хотел. Конечно, если у меня получится. Что же заставить его делать? Вот это вопрос. Надо проверить на односложном приказе… это понятно. Я ведь еще не знаю, как давать многосложные приказы, а, точнее, они могут выйти из-под моего контроля. Но хочется сделать что-то из ряда вон выходящее для Калерво. А что для него было необычным? Он являлся великим и ужасным Князем демонов. Он был умным, начитанным, наглым, сильным… Любил подтрунивать и здешний чай. И ему нравилось внимание девушек, он же часто рассказывал о своих похождениях.  
«Конечно! Это одновременно проверит, могу ли я приказать сделать что-то противоестественное, не перегибая палку».  
Я посмотрел в глаза демона. Красивые и золотые они пока смотрели со скукой и явно напрашивались. Я не знал, как действовать, поэтому просто начал повторять про себя команду. Калерво пару раз кивнул, хотел что-то сказать, но я пресекал всякие попытки. И через пару минут я уже начал уставать, а потом и вовсе потерял счет времени, и мне вообще захотелось бросить эту затею, но вдруг тело демона обмякло, зрачки расширились и взгляд потух.  
«Получилось! Теперь ты в моей власти!».  
Я уже был готов прыгать от счастья. Осталось проверить, мог ли я его контролировать или нет. Я повторил команду. Калерво привстал, чтобы наши глаза находились на одном уровне. Я уже был готов словить оплеуху или подзатыльник, да что угодно, но демон все-таки выполнил мой приказ.  
Поцелуй был требовательным и глубоким. Конечно, если это можно считать за требовательность. Когда он отстранился, я отвернулся, чтобы закончить акт гипноза, и хотел уже, было, пойти вниз за победным чаем, но неожиданно Калерво прижал меня к себе и начал покусывать мое ухо. Наверное, я покраснел до самых кончиков волос. Мне было приятно, но гипноз продолжался, а точнее этот похотливый демон продолжил выполнять мой приказ. Но я же просил только поцелуй! Не больше! Мне было чертовски приятно от его манипуляций над моим бедным ухом, но я… И… Черт! Он перешел на шею!  
Я стоял столбом, пытаясь что-то придумать. Решив, что надо было остановить его еще одним приказом, я оторвал мужчину от своей шеи и взглянул в его глаза. Они все еще были потухшими, а, значит, Калерво все еще находился под гипнозом.  
— Остановись, — четко сказал ему.  
Но этот чертов демон снова меня поцеловал. Я ошарашено захлопал глазами.  
«Я потерял контроль? Он все еще выполняет команду?».  
Дальше все происходило очень быстро. Кали попытался стянуть с меня футболку, а я всячески пытался увернуться. Тогда он схватил меня и яростно бросил на кровать, отчего я больно стукнулся обо что-то. Кажется, он был тем еще садистом… Я пытался отодрать его от себя, но он заломил мои руки над головой. Наступила небольшая пауза. Мы оба яростно дышали. Все тело уже болело, запястья находились в тисках крепких рук демона, я даже перестал чувствовать мизинцы. Калерво бегал взглядом по мне, у него были все еще затуманены глаза, но он был уже возбужден.  
«Кажется, он говорил, что долго не был с девушкой… но я ведь не девушка!».  
— Калерво… остановись…  
Но он только продолжил кусать мою шею, залезая рукой под футболку и начиная теребить соски. Я захрипел, пытаясь хоть как-то вылезти из-под демона, но он только сильнее вдавил меня в матрас. Вот только не говорите мне, что его заводит, когда я сопротивляюсь. Я попробовал быть бревном, но это было очень сложно — его возбужденный член касался моего, а сам он как будто знал все мои чувствительные точки. Он их кусал и быстро целовал. В общем, меня раздирали противоречивые чувства — было и отвратительно, и мерзко, но и приятно тоже. Иногда в голове проскальзывало «Что за нахрен?!», но тут же все сходило на нет. Все-таки я сам напросился… Да и было уже не так противно из-за сильного возбуждения, нахлынувшего на меня. Это было странно. Я думал, что был ассексуалом, и у меня вставал только по утрам, а на девушек, да и парней — нет. А тут Калерво…  
Было очень странно и… страшно одновременно. И я все же сдался. Все равно из-под этого демона мне не вылезти, к тому же он уже расстегивал штаны. Я в страхе зажмурился, но внезапно он отпустил мои руки и закинул себе на спину, а потом нежно поцеловал. Такой ласки после яростного нападения я не ожидал, поэтому и не сопротивлялся. Хотя…  
Я перестал что-либо понимать, когда Калерво зашел дальше поцелуев. Я окончательно сдался. Мужчина стащил с меня штаны и футболку. Я закрыл лицо руками, но, услышав, как демон хмыкнул, открылся и… получил новый поцелуй. Я закрыл глаза и решил получать удовольствие.  
— Ннх… — я застонал ему в губы, когда он начал ласкать мой член. Это было просто чертовски… приятно. А потом мне было больно. Жутко больно! Я завертелся, пытаясь вырваться, но все было тщетно. Глаза наполнились жгучими слезами.

***

Очнулся я в странной позе.  
Во–первых, я был сзади Неиса.  
Во–вторых, что я, блин, делал?!  
Он не сопротивлялся, а просто уткнулся носом в матрас, иногда всхлипывая. Я на автомате продолжил толкаться в его тело. Охровые волосы разметались по простыне. Я заметил, что подушка, как и одеяло, было отброшено куда-то на пол. Глаза были красными, видимо, от слез, которыми пропиталась постель.  
Ну, он не сопротивлялся, и это было хорошо. Вопрос, как он согласился, если он вроде был ассексуалом. Хотя я в этом начал сомневаться еще с грота, а сейчас… А что происходило сейчас? Сейчас я имел его сзади, и мне было хорошо, и ему вроде тоже было хорошо.  
Я вытащил своей член и перевернул парнишку на спину. С его стороны послышался только какой-то странный стон недовольства-удовлетворения, хотя, возможно, мне показалось. Я поцеловал его в уголок рта и посмотрел в глаза, полные слез. Я стер их, а он только еле слышно простонал мое имя. Снова поцелуй, но уже глубокий и в губы. Эльф сжал пальцами мои плечи, покрывая их новой сеткой царапин.  
Второй раз я уже очнулся утром в обнимку с Неисом, который всячески пытался отползти к стене и вообще слиться с ней. Он грозно на меня зыркнул и зарылся с головой в одеяло. Ногам было жутко холодно — все одеяло парень перетащил на себя и, похоже, даже не собирался делиться со мной хоть кусочком.  
— Я думал, ты только девушками увлекаешься, — недовольно буркнул наяда из-под слоя одеял.  
— Кто с тобой поделился этой ложной информацией? — я все же попытался вытащить кусок желанной ткани для себя.  
Но тут Неис ударил меня подушкой по лицу, а потом со стоном скорчился.  
— Попа болит? — хмыкнул я и еще раз получил подушкой.  
— Я хотел всего лишь чай! Ты, хренов демон прелюбодеяния! — Неис обнял подушку и зло посмотрел на меня исподлобья.  
— Знаешь анекдоты про…  
— Заткнись!  
Он все же впустил меня под одеяло, за что расплатился объятиями со мной. Я вдохнул запах его волос и снова получил порцию ругательств в свою сторону.  
— Ты как-будто против? Практически все магические существа бисексуальны. А некоторым так вообще неважно, какого ты пола и расы, — я хмыкнул и потрепал его по голове. — Например, как я.  
Спать уже не хотелось — слишком ярко светило солнце, да и энергии во мне было хоть отбавляй. Осталось решить вопрос с Неисом и его ориентацией. Прости меня, Най.  
— А я-то что? Это ты завалил меня на кровать и заломил руки! Синяки, похоже, останутся…  
А вот этого я от себя не ожидал. Я, конечно, видел уже набравшие цвет засосы на бледной шее, но я вроде всегда был обходителен со своими любовниками… А, неважно.  
— Покажи, — сурово сказал я, а Неис даже не посмел сопротивляться.  
На запястьях до середины предплечья растекались сине–красные подтеки. Я аж поморщился, не столько от их вида, сколько от осознания, что это было моих рук дело. Как-нибудь надо загладить свою вину перед Неисом. И перед Наем. Хотя, надеюсь, он об этом не узнает. Я поцеловал запястье.  
— Кали, блин!  
Я продолжал их целовать, стараясь хоть как-то залечить. Я давно не применял лечащие чары, тем более на ком-то другом, а не на себе. От моих поцелуев синяки начали исчезать. Неис смотрел на меня заворожено, пряча вторую руку. Но я уже заметил, что там ситуация была в точности такой же, если не хуже. Наверное, моего взгляда хватило, чтобы он понял, что я был в гневе. Закончив с такой экстравагантной процедурой лечения, я поцеловал Неиса в лоб, отчего он вздрогнул.  
— Спи. Я принесу тебе чай, — я потрепал его по голове и встал с кровати, оглядывая комнату в поисках своих штанов. 


	7. Все хорошо,что хорошо кончается

— Ты знаешь, лес у меня всегда ассоциировался с внедорожниками, палатками там, тентами, мангалом, запахом жареного мяса, бадминтоном, футболом, волейболом… Но никак не с этими непроходимыми джунглями! — пробравшись сквозь сплетение сухих веток, поделился я с Калерво.  
— Пф! Привыкай, неженка, — фыркнул демон. — Это не Земля.  
Он дождался меня и потрепал по голове, заодно выпутывая несколько веточек из волос. Выдвинулись мы из таверны утром и вот уже полдня шли по лесу. Густому дикому лесу. Я даже встретил оленя. Или это он меня встретил?.. В общем, мы оба были очень удивлены.  
Ноги и спина болели нещадно, но это было далеко не последствием тяжести рюкзака. Для демона прошлой ночи будто и не было, а я не знал, какие чувства должен испытывать. Вроде бы я сам напросился, и это мне надо было просить прощения, с другой — можно было переложить всю ответственность на него и не забивать себе этим голову. Но совесть не позволяла сделать ни первое, ни второе, поэтому я молчал.  
— Неис, постой здесь, — это была даже не просьба… это был приказ Повелителя демонов.  
По спине пробежал холодок, а душа ушла в пятки. Калерво, настороженно озираясь по сторонам и ступая как можно тише, медленно и плавно прошел вперед и подозвал меня рукой. Мы продолжили пробираться по лесу, но уже молча и гораздо медленнее. Хотя, через поваленные деревья и сквозь эти густые заросли мы все равно бы не смогли идти быстро.  
Мы вышли на какую-то поляну, усеянную земляникой. Сухие листья приятным шорохом хрустели под ногами.  
Все произошло очень быстро. Меня схватили и, оттянув голову назад за волосы, приставили меч лезвием к незащищенной шее. Калерво окружили трое мужчин средней комплекции, двое из них уже нацелили в него огненные шары.  
— Отдай нам мальчишку, и, возможно, ты не пострадаешь, — раздался хриплый голос у меня над ухом.  
Сталь холодила мою шею и душу заодно. Я вроде и понимал, что все это сейчас происходило со мной в реальности, но одновременно казалось, что это был всего лишь сон. Калерво спокойно снял рюкзак со спины и повел плечами. Захватчик за моей спиной хотел что-то сказать, но не успел.  
Вокруг демона внезапно поднялся ветер, а сам он, резко развернувшись, проломил голову державшему меня мужчине. Рука Калерво прошла сквозь череп и застряла в дереве позади, но он легко вытащил ее, и тело уже мертвого наемника с характерным звуком упало на траву. В тот момент, как хватка исчезла, у меня подкосились ноги, я осел на землю и, сделав судорожный вдох, обернулся на своего спутника. Рука демона покрылась черными геометрическими узорами до самых кончиков пальцев, заканчивающихся длинными когтями. На голове появились темно-красные потертые и исцарапанные рога, начинающиеся перпендикулярно голове и загибающиеся назад. Он брезгливо смахнул кровь с руки.  
— Демон… Бежим! Это демон! Мы не нанимались убивать демона! — раздались за моей спиной испуганные возгласы, а вслед за этим и быстрые удаляющиеся шаги. Я попытался встать, но ноги меня не слушались, и я снова упал на землю. Демон медленно шел в сторону несостоявшихся бандитов. Я же ошарашено смотрел на него и, казалось, даже забыл, как дышать. Всего лишь взмах руки, и за спиной послышались предсмертные хрипы. Я не увидел, что именно он сделал, но сейчас все трое мужчин были мертвы…  
— Неис…  
— Не приближайся ко мне!  
Я попятился, не отрывая от Калерво испуганного взгляда.  
«Он убил этих людей! И может убить меня! Видимо, за этим он меня сюда и привел! И вообще это, скорее всего, сон… Да! Сон! Ведь там, где я живу, меня не пытаются убить! И вокруг меня не умирают люди! И Калерво на самом деле существует только в этом моем бредовом сне!»  
Последним, что я увидел, были грустные глаза, в которых белок окрасился в черный, а яркая золотистая радужка буквально светилась…

***

Проснулся я на чем-то, что было мягче голой земли, но тверже матраца в таверне, но, открыв глаза, ничего не увидел.  
«Где я?»  
Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, я различил бревенчатую стену и край каменной печи. Кажется, на ней я и лежал.  
— Ты все пьешь и пьешь, а еще ни слова не сказал.  
Незнакомый женский голос, приятный, но будто потусторонний.  
— Демону не так просто напиться. Особенно после такого.  
Хриплый голос Калерво, явно уставший.  
— Я не думаю, что ты такой слабый демон, который уже после пары заклинаний валится без сил. Ты ведь дошел сюда, неся на себе эту наяду… и еще два рюкзака, — лукаво заметила девушка.  
Я повернул голову. За небольшим деревянным столом, на котором стояла тускло горящая свеча, сидели двое. Фитиль уже почти догорал, да и воска осталось совсем мало. С моего места было видно только лицо Калерво. В его глазах отражалось рыжее пламя свечи и отблеск пузатой бутылки. Сам он держал на виду стакан, уже наполовину выпитый.  
— Ты думаешь, я устал от этого? Сама посмотри, — зло прорычал Калерво.  
— Я догадываюсь о причине твоей злости, но, — хмыкнула девушка и подлила Калерво еще настойки, — все, что я знаю это то, что ко мне пришел демон, неся на себе потерявшую сознание наяду. Лес поглотил четверых людей — одного обезглавленного и троих с буквально взорвавшейся грудной клеткой. И, знаешь, меня удивляют вовсе не трупы, а демон с наядой. Я знаю только один такой союз. Знала…  
— А больше ты и не должна знать. Так будет лучше. И для тебя в том числе.  
Меня бросило в пот. Я вспомнил, что произошло до того, как отключился. Я вжался в матрас.  
Калерво шумно вздохнул и залпом выпил стакан. Видимо, алкоголь все же делал свое дело, и его взгляд начал тускнеть.  
— Это сын моего друга, который отправил его еще младенцем в другой мир, где тот прожил почти двадцать лет. Угадай, почему он его послал туда? — силуэт девушки пошатнулся, но она все же промолчала, но даже я понял, что напряжение в воздухе возросло. — И вот я его оттуда забрал, пережив истерику, которую он не помнит, убив тех, кто за нами гнался еще в том, его мире. Старался, чтобы он не увидел того, к чему не привык… к крови… Я хотел, чтобы он пришел к На… моему другу целым и невредимым, но… облажался. Я видел страх в его глазах. Он боялся меня, а ведь я его только защищал!  
— Но ты и твой… кхм… друг уже убивали на Войне. Ты и твой друг убивали ради того, чтобы он мог прийти в этот мир, чтобы он мог спокойно в нем жить. Ты не думал об этом? — мудро сказал хозяйка. — Ты делаешь то же, что и делал пять лет назад, только в меньшем масштабе. Пять лет назад вы боролись за спокойствие всех жителей Леса, а сейчас ты борешься за спокойную жизнь этой наяды.  
— Не сыпь соль на рану, — Калерво снова вздохнул. — Ты отнюдь не помогаешь.  
— Тебе помогает моя настойка, а не я. Я всего лишь интересуюсь, почему демон и наяда попросили кров у бедной старушки.  
— Да, старушка, настойка у тебя хороша, — Калерво подхватил язвительный тон девушки. Он немного взболтал стакан и, подняв его, отсалютовал хозяйке. Не было похоже, что этот голос принадлежал старушке.  
Они выпили, и повисла тишина. Я старался не шуметь, даже дышал как можно тише. Они молчали довольно долго, и я уже, было, думал, что надо бы снова попытаться заснуть, но хозяйка оказалась очень любопытной.  
— О чем задумался, демон?  
— Я думаю, как именно меня будет убивать мой друг после этого.  
Девушка хмыкнула и сложила стаканы.  
— Ты все делал ради себя, друга или этой наяды?  
— Ради друга и его сына.  
— У тебя был выход из той ситуации?  
— Я мог послать на него заклинание слепоты и оглушения, и он бы не увидел и не услышал всего этого.  
— Он был в опасности, поэтому ты выбрал менее рисковый путь. Ты успел бы создать эти заклинания? Ведь, как я знаю, демоны оставляют готовыми заклинания только боевые. Оглушение и слепота это не их стиль.  
— Да, особенно слепота для наяды, которые привыкли видеть правду…  
— И какой же ты сделаешь вывод из всего этого?  
Видно было, что Кали уже устал.  
— Вывод? Надо подумать. Я чувствую себя виноватым, не вовсе не из-за того, что убил, а из-за того, что не заметил их раньше. Тогда…  
— Тогда бы вы сейчас ночевали под открытым небом, греясь в объятьях друг друга. Прости, если обидела, но от такой шутки не откажусь, — ехидно сказала хозяйка.  
— Да я и не обиделся. Он красивый молодой человек. А я… я, вообще говоря, слишком стар, — в глазах Калерво снова зажегся огонек.  
Они оба хрипло рассмеялись. Калерво молча встал и забрался на печку, а я кое-как удержался от нервной дрожи. Через некоторое время он засопел, и я смог открыть глаза, не боясь, что встречусь с ним взглядом.  
«И что мне делать? Что?».  
Он повернулся лицом ко мне. Сейчас он выглядел таким расслабленным, а я не понимал почему. Почему он был таким безмятежным?.. Ведь когда он защищал меня, я видел демона. Настоящего демона в истинной его форме. Он не убежал и к тому же за несколько секунд выбрал наиболее безопасный выход из сложившейся тогда ситуации… но, тем не менее, он раскрыл себя, показал свою истинную форму… Раньше такого не было. Я видел только рисунки на его руках.  
Я сглотнул. Он защищал меня так, как если бы я был его сыном или кем-либо из близких. Но я сын его друга, который, как я понял, очень беспокоился за меня. И Калерво пытался сделать все как можно лучше, но получилось как всегда. Все перемешалось в моей голове. Этот мир и мой мир…  
И тут я вспомнил, что был бледнее обычного человека, мог контролировать воду, чувствовал ложь и… путешествовал с демоном.  
«Если я завтра проснусь в хорошем настроении, то свыкнусь с этим. Да, на этом и решу».  
Я повернулся к демону и прижался к нему. Холодно было спать одному на каменной печи.  
Он вздрогнул, но, приоткрыв глаза, обнял меня, и мы заснули.  
Я знал, что проснусь завтра в хорошем настроении. Я чувствовал все те эмоции Кали, когда он говорил правду. И я понимал его.

***

Я проснулся, уткнувшись носом в плечо демона. Было очень жарко, так что я быстро встал, на что мой спутник застонал и, повернувшись на другой бок, обнял меня за торс, выражая нежелание отпускать меня.  
— Куда ты пошел? — хриплый голос демона раздался в районе моего живота. — Ух… голова…  
Я потрепал его по голове.  
— Где мы?  
Калерво посмотрел на меня сонными глазами, пытаясь сфокусировать взгляд на моем лице. Я не удержался и растянул его щеки, улыбнувшись на отсутствие какой-либо реакции. Через некоторое время он лег обратно на подушку.  
— Вы у меня в гостях.  
Я уже ожидал услышать этот голос, и мне не терпелось увидеть его обладательницу. Я повернулся ко входу — там стояла девушка, но вокруг ее глаз уже собирались морщинки, а на лбу уже были складки.  
— Доброе утро, — ошарашено промямлил я.  
Она кивнула и вошла в дом. На ней было простое серое платье с широким кожаным поясом.  
— Ну что ты, спускайся. Завтрак уже на столе, — она мягко улыбнулась, и я не стал сопротивляться.  
Я спрыгнул на пол, нашел свои ботинки и, натянув их, сел за стол, за которым вчера сидел Калерво.  
— Прошу, — хозяйка поставила передо мной тарелку с кашей и стакан с водой.  
— А как Вас зовут? Как-то неприлично есть, не зная имени приютившего, — я протянул загребущие ручки к тарелке.  
— Лучше не знать имен друг друга в это неспокойное время, — сказала девушка под недовольное бурчание Калерво.  
Я пожал плечами начал уплетать кашу за обе щеки — оказывается, я жуть как был голоден.  
— Ешь, ешь. Ко мне не так часто заглядывают гости, и я только рада, что могу накормить кого-нибудь, — она так добро на меня смотрела, что я попросил добавки.  
— А вы собственно кем будете? Как я понимаю, вы знаете, кто мы, — я благодарно кивнул за новую тарелку каши.  
— Она обычная лесная ведьма, — раздался хриплый голос демона и шорох одеял.  
Свесив ноги, он сел на печи, но позже, все-таки спрыгнув на пол и шатаясь, присоединился ко мне за столом. Ведьма сразу дала ему какую-то серо-желтую настойку, а тот, скептически на нее посмотрев, все же выпил, состроив при этом такую гримасу, что я рассмеялся.  
— Вот твой попутчик ведет здоровый образ жизни, бери с него пример, — ведьма ухмыльнулась и положила порцию каши Калерво.  
— Пускай он сначала проживет с мое, тогда и поговорим, — Калерво без особого энтузиазма начал есть, иногда опасливо поглядывая на меня.  
— Попутчик мой, — я перенял манеру разговора от ведьмы, — и как же мы здесь оказались?  
Ведьма явно удивилась, но потом мягко улыбнулась и посмотрела на Кали.  
— Ты опять ничего не помнишь? — Калерво уже поднес ложку ко рту.  
— Ммм… нет, — я смущенно опустил глаза, но чувствовал взгляды собеседников.  
— Что ты помнишь? — Ведьма мягко меня подтолкнула к разговору.  
— Я помню, что тащил на себе тяжелый рюкзак, потом вышли на поляну, а дальше ничего…  
Я очень надеялся, что это не прозвучало, как скороговорка, но заметил хитрый взгляд ведьмы — она явно понимала, что я хитрил. Но Калерво еще не полностью опохмелился, чтобы понять это.  
— Ну, дальше на нас напали. Тебя взяли в заложники, и в этот момент ты отключился, и… в общем-то мне пришлось бежать с тобой на спине, — Калерво уткнулся взглядом в кашу и, кажется, хотел что-то еще сказать, но ведьма его остановила.  
— Я хотела сказать вам кое о чем, когда вы оба проснетесь, — серьезно сказала ведьма, и сурово посмотрела на нас.  
Мы подняли глаза и начали внимательно ее слушать.  
— Такие нападения происходят уже не впервые. В последние несколько месяцев несколько людских караванов, направляющихся в главный город, были ограблены, а все свидетели — убиты. Да, такое случалось и раньше, — ведьма кивнула на скептический взгляд Кали, — особенно после войны, но это было либо раз в месяц, либо различные банды людей. Согласись, каждую неделю и в одном и том же месте, те же самые люди… Это странно. Конечно, нельзя верить пикси и сильфам — они любят пошутить. Но когда они несутся на своих маленьких крылышках к Старейшинам, врываются в распахнутое окно, к ним стоит прислушаться. К тому же на них были знаки тех, кто тебе явно не понравится, — она сделала паузу и выпила воды. — Разрубленный пополам щит, — ненадолго повисла тишина, а потом ведьма продолжила: — Но в их нападениях была одна странность — если кто-либо был бледнее обычного человека или эльфа, мог контролировать воду и обладал свойствами водного духа, то его брали в плен. А через некоторое время его находили растерзанным, со следами зверских пыток на теле. И я не просто так говорю о них в мужском роде — все они были мужчинами.  
Мои эльфийские уши задрожали. Они искали меня.  
— Ты можешь открыть для нас портал в главный город? — грубый голос Калерво отвлек меня от игры в гляделки с ведьмой. Она молча кивнула.  
Через полчаса мы уже стояли в самой чаще леса с рюкзакам наперевес. Ведьма что-то пела на неизвестном языке, а Калерво рассказывал про общину Разбитого Щита. Именно они затеяли войну, закончившуюся пять лет назад. Ради того, чтобы убить всех магических существ и сжечь дотла Лес. Все, кто состоял в этой общине, были либо официально убиты отрядами существ, либо сопротивлением среди людей. Калерво не верил в это, хотя и убил последнего члена направления на их базе. И это оказалось правдой.  
— Наю это не понравится, — пробурчал Кали, хмуро следя за формированием воронки портала.  
— Что вообще моему отцу нравится? — фыркнул я.  
— Острые крабы, — улыбнулся демон и потрепал меня по голове.  
Мы кивнули ведьме и вошли в портал.  
— Добро пожаловать в главный город Леса, Неис, — Калерво улыбнулся и вывел меня из переулка между деревьями. Мне же осталось хотя бы ради приличия закрыть рот и молча восхищаться увиденным. 


	8. Столица Леса Существ

То, что я увидел, поразило меня. Помню, в том мире было огромное дерево — баобаб, и самое старое было высотой около двухсот метров. Но то, что предстало перед моими глазами сейчас, заставило меня забыть обо всем, что я видел раньше.  
Кроны деревьев плотно сплетались где-то высоко над головой, и света через них проходило мало, но на удивление внизу было достаточно светло. Стволы соединяли небольшие мосты, лестницы, переправы, в самих же деревьях расположились различные магазины, чьи вывески приветливо переливались цветами и изображениями товаров, развлекательные заведения, лавки, где продавали серьги, сувениры, легкие закуски и так далее. У подножия, где как раз шли мы с Калерво, обосновались разнообразные забегаловки и кафе, манившие прохожих аппетитными запахами различных блюд. Я вертел головой, стараясь разглядеть все и сразу, чем вызвал смех спутника.  
— А он как-то называется? — спросил я, когда мы оказались в более-менее тихом месте.  
— Ну, когда-то он, может, и назывался как-то, но сейчас его называют либо Столицей, либо Главным городом. Но все эти названия не очень правильные, потому что у магических существ никогда не будет организованного города или чего-то похожего.  
— Почему? Разве не легче было бы сделать кого-то самым главным и просто взвалить на него все проблемы? — удивился я и, получив щелчок по носу, обиженно посмотрел на Калерво.  
— Ты это спрашиваешь у того, кто разруливает проблемы не одной тысячи демонов? Спасибо, мне хватает моей работы. А ведь ты только представь, существ тысячи видов, а в половине видов есть еще и подвиды, а некоторые так многочисленны, что их возвели в расу… В общем, сложность даже не в выборе кого-то одного, а элементарно в контроле хотя бы за Лесом, — Калерво хмыкнул и повел меня в какой-то переулок. — Сюда. Здесь переночуем.  
Мы зашли в дерево, точнее в его ствол, вход в который был таким неприметным, что, если бы не демон, я бы определенно прошел мимо. Внутри оказалось достаточно тепло. За дверью расположилась небольшая приемная, где за деревянным столом сидел грузный мужчина в черном балахоне. Кроме лица, примечательного короткими рогами, еле заметными из-за густых седых волос, ничего больше видно не было. Он был явно стар — его лицо осунулось, серо-голубые глаза задумчиво смотрели на нас. Он хотел что-то сказать, но Калерво внезапно зашипел и начал быстро говорить на странном шипящем языке, от которого у меня по спине побежал холодок. Старик явно не верил ему и уже поднялся и вскинул руку, но демон молча поднял свою. Я, конечно, и раньше видел рисунки своего провожатого, но, видимо, это была не полная трансформация. Руку покрыли уже знакомые геометрические узоры; пальцы заканчивались длинными изогнутыми когтями; кожа приняла красноватый оттенок, а узоры начали переливаться золотом и даже кое-где на глазах меняли рисунок. Калерво обеспокоенно взглянул на меня, но это зрелище так завораживало, что я не обратил на это внимания.  
«Вчера он еще не принял свою истинную форму. Или даже это не полная… "  
Калерво что-то коротко сказал демону, и тот виновато опустил голову и что-то пробурчал, но сразу вскинул голову и кивнул в мою сторону.  
— Он свой, — отрезал Кали.  
Привратник кивнул, положил ключ на стол, сказав уже на человеческом языке, где находилась наша комната, еще раз извинился и снова сел за свой стол.  
Не успели мы войти в комнату, как я накинулся с вопросами на Калерво.  
— Кто это? Где мы? Почему мы не идем к озеру? Что вообще произошло внизу? А мы можем погулять на ярмарке, которая внизу?  
Последний мой вопрос рассмешил демона аж до выступивших слез.  
— Не думал, что ты попросишь. Конечно, можно. Для этого я тебя сюда и привел. Здесь безопасная гостиница. Во всяком случае, я ей доверяю. А внизу был привратник. Он не верил, что я демон! А поверил, только когда я показал, что принадлежу к роду Кастерни, — я, наверное, перестал его слушать после того, как услышал, что мы остаемся. Меня впечатлило то, что я увидел. — Только это не ярмарка, а всего лишь будний рынок. Ты никогда не видел настоящей ярмарки?  
Я быстро закивал, чем вызвал у демона очередной приступ смеха.  
— Ты похож на Ная, когда я его зову поесть крабов, — он потрепал меня по голове.  
— А ты поведешь меня туда, где их готовят? — я встрепенулся и дернул ушами. Он кивнул. Я улыбнулся и скинул свою поклажу. Калерво хотел что-то сказать, но я схватил его за руку и со смехом повел прочь из комнаты, а на все его возражения я отвечал:  
— Раз ты меня сюда привел, так показывай все.  
Мы, все так же смеясь, вышли из гостиницы, и мой сопровождающий начал перечислять, куда мы можем пойти. Понемногу мы определились с планами и окунулись в пробуждающийся Главный Город.

***

Собеседник напротив не снимал капюшона, но Калерво и не надо было видеть его лица. Неис развлекался с выбором блюд на ужин, а демон незаметно отошел от него, когда тот, нахмурившись, пытался найти отличие между староэльфиским запеченным картофелем и новоэльфийским, хотя Калерво знал, что все это все равно на вкус было гадостью — одна трава. Но Неис все-таки был эльфом, а, значит, любил всякую зелень. Не смотря на то, что ему было смешно наблюдать за тем, как дергались в предвкушении эльфячьи уши, дела не ждали.  
— Цена…  
Калерво остановил собеседника рукой и с минуту помолчал, собираясь с мыслями, а информатор качал головой в такт тихой музыке в таверне. Ему некуда было спешить, ведь демон сам его вызвал.  
— Мне нужна информация по тем нападениям, произошедшим недавно. Слухи, сплетни, каждая крупица информации. Мне нужно знать, что было целью всех нападений. Цена, я думаю, тебя устроит. Здесь за молчание, за саму информацию и за работу.  
Калерво вытащил небольшой мешочек, в котором был один-единственный камень, зато непростой. Их было не так много, поэтому те, кто брал ими оплату, очень рисковали. Продавать легально его было практически невозможно, потому что сразу же начинали сыпаться вопросы, откуда этот человек его достал. Однако оплата этим редким камнем имела и свои плюсы. Информатор открыл мешочек, но тут же его закрыл и, вздохнув, слегка безнадежно поинтересовался:  
— А можно у вас разменять это… эту… кхм, монету? Мне, знаете, будет не очень удобно зайти хлебушка купить с этим…  
— Я сам бы хотел у вас ее разменять, — Калерво мило улыбнулся, показывая, насколько ему было все равно, что информатору будет неудобно ходить за хлебом. Несмотря на всю необычность камня, демон все равно поставил небольшую защиту, если информатора все же будут допрашивать. Совсем небольшую — голова информатора просто взорвется.  
Тот, кивнув и взяв со стола мешочек с камнем, растворился во тьме.  
— Кали! Вот где ты! Я тебя потерял! Не смей так резко уходить!  
Голос наяды вывел Калерво из оцепенения. Неис грозно на него посмотрел и сел напротив, где еще минуту назад сидел информатор.  
— Прости, я решил занять столик. Сам видишь, как тут людно, — Калерво мягко улыбнулся. — Ты еду-то заказал?  
— Да, выбрал тебе то же, что и себе, — парень рассмеялся. Демон сглотнул и с опаской посмотрел на эльфа.  
— Мясо там где-нибудь значится?  
«Я отказываюсь есть только траву!».  
— Не исключено, — хихикнул Неис, уворачиваясь от руки Кали, которая хотела в очередной растормошить волосы.  
Позже они с Неисом гуляли по улицам ночного города, заглядывая в разнообразные лавочки и рассказывая друг другу нелепые истории из жизни. В основном рассказывал Калерво, во-первых, потому, что он был старше Неиса во много раз, во-вторых, у эльфа историй было не так уж много.  
В один момент мужчина столкнулся с кем-то в плаще, но, извинившись, пошел дальше, сразу же спрятав оказавшийся у него в руках бумажный пакет под плащ, и даже не ответил Неису, просто продолжив говорить с того места, где остановился. Они пришли в гостиницу, где Калерво, закрыв дверь, спокойно достал пакет и начал изучать его содержимое.  
— Ты так и не ответил на мои вопросы… — Неис устало подал голос с кровати.  
— Тут то, что я мог бы достать сам, но с большим риском для тебя и с большим шансом сделать ситуацию хуже, — грустно сказал Калерво, рассматривая какой-то листок.  
Неис всячески пытался выведать у демона, что там было написано, но он был непреклонен, отшучивался или вовсе не отвечал на вопросы. Они легли спать в слегка напряженной атмосфере, потому что Калерво уже даже не отвечал на вопросы, не касающиеся бумажного пакета. Наутро он растормошил Неиса, который сперва пытался сонно отбиться от настойчивого демона, но потом ему все же нехотя встал.  
— Собирайся. Мы выходим. Много вещей не бери, мы сюда еще вернемся, — и, сделав небольшую паузу, добавил, — возможно.  
— Куда мы идем? — Неис, пытаясь разодрать глаза, натянул на себя штаны.  
— Хотел бы я оставить тебя здесь, но ты ведь все равно меня не отпустишь одного? — грустно вздохнул Калерво.  
— Не отпущу, — сурово согласился эльф.  
— Мы идем сопровождать один караван… — начал демон.  
— …и ты хочешь поймать тех, кто нападает, — продолжил за него Неис, натягивая куртку и собирая волосы в хвост.  
— Наяду не проведешь, — Калерво улыбнулся и щелкнул парня по длинному уху, отчего тот зажмурился.  
Они быстро собрались и вышли в сонный город. Быстро перекусив, они направились к одному из выходов из города. Там уже стояли порядка двадцати повозок, а их экипаж суетился, заканчивая последние приготовления. У многих все валилось из рук, оно и было понятно — сейчас из города выходить было опасно. Калерво оставил Неиса около второй повозки, а сам пошел разговаривать с хозяином каравана, высоким мужчиной достаточно крупной комплекции. При приближении демона, он плотнее запахнулся в плащ. Было видно, что тот очень нервничал, и то, что к нему направлялся незнакомый мужчина, отнюдь его не успокаивало. Но они разговаривали достаточно спокойно, демон даже не вытаскивал руки из плаща.  
Когда Неис уже начал плотнее кутаться в свою куртку, он наконец закончил и подошел к нему.  
— Официально мы поедем как пассажиры до одной из деревень на окраине. Но это всего лишь наша легенда, — Калерво повел эльфа к одной из повозок с такими же пассажирами. — Не думаю, что она нам понадобится, но все же.  
— А караванщик-то знает о том, что это наша легенда? — Неис поправил ворот куртки и уткнулся в него носом.  
— Да. Ему уже нечего терять — это его третий и последний караван, и ведет он его сам, — Калерво помог спутнику забраться в повозку. — Все или ничего. Его вполне устраивает и лишний пассажир, и лишняя пара рук с мечом.  
— И где же твой меч? — ухмыльнулся Неис — он видел, какие вещи были у Калерво, и меча среди них не было.  
— А вот где мой меч, ему лучше не знать, — Калерво улыбнулся и устроился на неудобной скамье.  
Прошел уже час, как караван выехал из Столицы. Все было тихо и мирно. Скрипели телеги, кто-то негромко переговаривался, птички просыпали и начинали петь, некоторые животные иногда присоединялись к каравану, но вскоре вновь уходили в лес. На дороге ничего, кроме огромного количества зелени и земли, не было.  
Но в воздухе витало напряжение. Все держали руки на мечах или топорах, некоторые иногда убирали, но из–за малейшего шороха тут же снова хватались за оружие.  
Но, как это обычно бывало, шестое чувство не просто так играло на нервах. Как только последняя повозка прошла через арку из двух перекрещенных сосен, все заволокло дымом. Многие начали кашлять, и тут же послышался звон мечей и ругательства. Поднялся ветер, организованный магом каравана, и все увидели, как десяток повозок окружили люди в масках. На грязных пластинах доспехов красовался белый рисунок расколотого надвое щита. Они, не сговариваясь, приближались к повозкам.  
— Отведи всех куда-нибудь подальше, — прошептал Калерво Неису и спрыгнул с повозки.  
Он небрежно отряхнулся и встал напротив члена Расколотого Щита, который был гораздо ниже его, уже в плечах и вооружен копьем.  
— Скажи мне, кто у вас тут главный, и спокойно разойдемся, — хмыкнул Калерво и попытался сделать шаг навстречу. Но парень то ли струсил, то ли возомнил себя главным и выбросил руку вперед. Копье вошло Калерво в живот.  
— Кали! — не смотря на опасность, закричал Неис.  
— Плохое начало разговора, — мужчина ухмыльнулся, показывая свои клыки. Он ударил нападавшего так, что тот отлетел к ближайшему дереву и сполз по нему, а после сломал копье и вытащил его из спины, ухватившись покрепче за основание наконечника.  
Рана в животе практически сразу заросла, оставив после себя только след крови на одежде.

***

Звуки боя раздавались отовсюду; мужчины ругались и плакали женщины. Я в свою очередь пытался уговорить пассажиров нашей повозки вылезти и поискать безопасное место, если таковое вообще было.  
Я почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок, и развернулся лицом к выходу — к нам быстро направлялся один из нападавших. Он уже, было, забрался в повозку, но я, недолго думая и не давая времени подумать противнику, уперся руками в борта и ударил двумя ногами в его грудь. Человека, а, может быть, и нет, отшвырнуло наружу, и он сильно приложился спиной и головой о повозку, стоявшую впереди, и сполз на землю под ахи и охи сидевших в обеих повозках.  
«Не зря же я отжимался каждый день», — гордо подумал я и спрыгнул на землю, чтобы связать руки нападавшего. За мной спрыгнула еще пара мужчин, которые помогли выйти остальным пассажирам. Связав руки куском плаща, мы вместе с одним богато одетым эльфом бросили члена ордена в пустую повозку.  
Взобравшись на нее, я осмотрел поле боя — везде уже вовсю шло сражение, кое-где огонь охватил повозки, а в конце каравана вдруг поднялся ветер и раздались истошные крики. Я спрыгнул обратно на землю и направился к лошадям. Следовало бы позаботиться о женщинах и детях. Вместе с, как я понял, купцами и торговцами, телохранители которых сражались, мы пытались составить план действий.  
— Посадим самых слабых на лошади, а сами попытаемся освободить остальных, — жестко сказал я, отметая другие предложения и поражаясь своей беспристрастности.  
— Как? У нас не то, что оружия, даже доспехов нет, — разодетый эльф явно не хотел рисковать своей жизнью.  
К нам подошел еще один член щита, и я скомандовал укрыться всем за повозкой, а, когда он увидел лошадей с всадниками, направлявшихся вглубь леса, то побежал к нашей повозке. И тут он совершил самую большую ошибку всей своей жизни. Он не достал свой меч. Я выскочил из-за угла, и враг не успел притормозить и получил увесистым апперкотом в челюсть. И, пока он пытался вправить ее, я поддал ему левым хуком, приложив головой об угол повозки. Еще один член Ордена оказался на земле. Отвязав меч от его пояса, я кинул оружие эльфу.  
— Оружие добудем по дороге, — сказал я, деловито потирая ушибленную руку. — Этот Орден не берет нас в расчет. Что ж. Это станет нашим преимуществом.  
Я раздал указания о спасении оставшихся, и мы разошлись в разные стороны. Я и еще пара людей направились в голову каравана, то есть в самую гущу битвы. Хотя, наверное, я больше беспокоился за Калерво, ведь в последний раз я видел его шедшим в ту сторону. По дороге мы собрали людей, способных драться хотя бы на кулаках, а остальных отправили пешком или на лошадях в лес. Наш небольшой отряд, двигавшийся на корточках вдоль повозок, становился всё более и более заметным, но за счет нападавших на нас мы обзавелись хоть каким-то оружием. Но и без ранений не обошлось. За несколько повозок до главной мы посадили на лошадь уже нескольких серьезно раненых существ.  
— Где твой друг? Он же направился в… — начал, было, эльф-купец, уже порвавший свою дорогую одежду в нескольких местах, но его прервал крик, раздавшийся прямо около нас.  
— Демон! В караване был демон! Отступаем!  
Я немедленно забрался в повозку, толком не разглядев, кто был в ней. А в ней стоял маг, который посылал заклинания с безопасного расстояния. Он заметил меня слишком поздно, за что и поплатился шишкой на затылке. Я быстро связал его. Вся команда уже сражалась с отступающими щитами. Я посмотрел в сторону, откуда они все бежали. Рядом с главной повозкой полыхало пламя, все разраставшееся и уже достигшее первых веток сосен. Маги пытались сбить пламя либо ветром, либо водой, но огонь будто поглощал всю энергию, направленную на него. Я видел одного врага, явно отличавшегося от остальных. Он был сравнительно крупнее, и на нем не было маски, закрывавшей пол-лица. Он стоял в стороне, что-то кричал и махал руками. Потом до меня дошло, что это, вероятно, был их командир или же заменявший его.  
«Скорее всего, Кали в этом пламени. Надеюсь, он жив… Хотя, наверное, это он создал этот огонь. Пожалуйста, пусть это будет так…».  
Но тут мое плечо загорелось. В буквальном смысле. Боль прошлась по всему моему телу, и я почувствовал запах паленой одежды и волос. Сжав челюсть и повинуясь своим инстинктам, я направил струю воды из канавы в мага, который, как оказалось, спрятался в соседней повозке. Он замахал руками, пытаясь хоть как-то сбить струю. И в тот момент, когда вода и мои силы уже были на исходе, за его спиной я заметил уже знакомого эльфа. Он вырубил мага одним точным ударом в затылок. Я упал на пол повозки и застонал от боли, раздиравшей мое плечо.  
— Не знал, что ты маг, — раздался уже знакомый голос рядом.  
Мне помогли встать, и я, облокотившись о плечо, зашипел от боли.  
— Давай доведу до лошади. Хотя, лучше давай до леса. Думаю, тут и без нас справятся.  
Он был прав. Всех уже либо увели, либо, о боги, убили. Осталось только две немногочисленные горстки в начале каравана — защищавшие и нападавшие. Пламя спало, и открылась неожиданная картина. Из огня вышел с десяток солдат, на удивление оставшихся невредимыми, побывав в самой гуще пламени. К ним присоединились другие существа, которые бежали от каравана. Вперед вышел владелец и…  
— О, смотри, твой друг, — эльф удобнее перехватил меня за пояс, но я уже перестал облокачиваться о него и направился к Кали, зажимая истекавшее кровью плечо и спотыкаясь на каждом шагу от усталости.  
«Он все еще жив! Боги, спасибо… Он жив!»  
Ведомый только силой духа и глупым желанием увидеть своего спутника, я добрался до последней повозки, оперся о нее здоровым плечом и почти съехал на землю, переводя дыхание. Через некоторое время я, все же взяв себя в руки, пошел дальше.  
Видимо, отдохнувшие защитники каравана уже оттесняли немногих оставшихся в живых членов Ордена. Из-за спин защищавших выходили раненые солдаты, кого-то выносили на руках, кто-то шел сам, у кого-то были глубокие кровоточившие раны или не шевелились конечности. У одного человека руки ниже плеча вообще не было. Меня начало воротить. Видимо, сказывалась и жгучая боль в плече, и вид солдат, уходивших в лес.  
«Надо дождаться Калерво. Потом пойду к врачам. Главное — дождаться его. Потом решим, что делать дальше. Надеюсь, он выживет…».  
Мое желание было верхом идиотизма. Ко мне уже не раз подходили люди из каравана, пытаясь унести, но, даже уже не чувствуя руку ниже локтя, я отмахивался от них, снова собирался духом и шел в гущу боя.  
Вдруг единственные оставшиеся целыми маги нашего каравана собрались в одном месте и начали перешептываться. Часть солдат расступилась, и двое попытались увести под руки ругавшегося и брыкавшегося демона.  
— Отпустите меня, идиоты! Если вы меня не отпустите, мы не сможем отбиться! И тем более не захватим их командира! — Кали рычал, пытаясь отмахнуться от державшего его человека.  
— Господин демон, — начал один из старших магов, — мы Вас вылечим, а дальше можете делать, что хотите. У нас был приказ на разовое лечение.  
Я заулыбался, как идиот, оттолкнулся от повозки и пошел по направлению к Кали.  
— Лучше лечите солдат, которым это нужно. А я еще…  
— Может, ты все-таки их послушаешь? А то на тебе и строится наша контратака.  
Я очень удивился своему охрипшему голосу и вообще тому, насколько я устал. Калерво поднял на меня глаза и застыл. Его взгляд был направлен на мое плечо. Из-за раны за мной тянулся кровавый след. В следующий миг он зарычал и, вскочив на ноги без особых проблем, отшвырнул магов от себя. Его руки начали покрываться узорами, а ногти — превращаться в когти. Пуговицы рубашки разлетелись в стороны, а кожа на глазах меняла цвет — она становилась красной. Черные узоры покрылись золотой вязью. Из-под волос Калерво появились рога, которые стремительно увеличивались в размерах.  
Над полем боя разнесся оглушающий рев, и у меня по спине побежали мурашки. Калерво еще не полностью трансформировался, но уже начал терять человеческий облик. Нижнюю губу оттопыривали клыки, практически доходившие до носа, который остался еще человеческим. Но вот глаза… Белок окрасился черным, а золотая радужка горела.  
Показался хозяин каравана.  
— Отступаем! Помогите раненым! Быстрее!  
Он скомандовал вовремя, демон уже направился к оставшимся членам ордена. Земля под его ногами плавилась, а каждый шаг отдавался грохотом. Все застыли там, где стояли, и молча смотрели, как демон приближался к ним.  
— Кому говорю?! Отступаем! Вы решили сдохнуть от руки демона, который Вас защищал?!  
Поднялись крики, и солдаты, побросав оружие, побежали кто куда. Некоторые бежали в лес, но большая часть пробежала мимо меня вдоль повозок. Хозяин каравана взял меня под руку и попытался вытащить из потока людей, но я, стараясь не обращать внимания боль, только скинул его руку и пошел вперед.  
— Ты куда?!  
— За Калерво! Если он будет один, его убьют!..  
— Парень, ты чего?! Так просто нельзя убить демона!  
Вскоре все разбежались, и я заметил, что в тех местах, где прошел Калерво, на выжженной земле остались следы… и трупы тех, кто не успел убежать. Демон стоял уже немного поодаль и держал за горло главного. Я быстро пошел в его сторону. Они о чем-то тихо разговаривали, и он иногда грозно порыкивал.  
Я споткнулся и упал на чье-то тело, невольно услышав их разговор.  
— Ты ведь прекрасно понимаешь, что я тебя просто так уже не отпущу, — рык демона отозвался во мне мурашками.  
— А ты в свою очередь понимаешь, что выдал себя и его этой выходкой, — хриплый голос человека показывал, насколько сильно сдавили ему горло.  
Он застонал, и Калерво продолжил более грозно:  
— Я его обязательно защищу. И неважно, через что мне придется пройти. А пока ты расскажешь мне все, что знаешь. И лучше сразу, потому что за то, что твои люди ранили его, ты тоже поплатишься.  
Я поднял голову, и в этот момент он бросил человека на землю и хотел что-то сделать, но не успел. Тот взял лежавшее рядом копье и вонзил в грудь моего друга. Я вскрикнул, неуклюже переполз через труп и, заплетаясь в ногах, кое-как встал. Калерво же зарычал и вместо того, чтобы вытащить копье, ударил человека ногой в лицо. А в следующий момент он уже лежал на земле. Я, не веря своим глазам, рванул к нему, но все еще живой нападавший привстал и, увидев меня, расплылся в хищной ухмылке. Я остановился, проехав немного по мокрой и выжженной земле.  
От злости и возмущения я почти ничего не видел, кроме него. Я мгновенно забыл и про боль в плече, и про то, что меня мутило. Я хотел отомстить.  
— А вот и мальчик, из-за которого все началось…  
Ему недолго оставалось говорить и смеяться. Я взял под контроль воду из лужи — она уже была красной от крови мужчины, стоявшего передо мной — и направил её в плечо врага. Неожиданно для меня она прошла насквозь.  
Кровь хлынула на землю, руки беспомощно повисли по бокам. Он заорал и, наконец, потеряв сознание то ли от боли, то ли от потери крови, с характерным звуком упал на землю. И тут я осознал, что больше не хотел видеть, как он встает. Вообще. Никогда.  
Я подбежал к демону, который не двигался и, кажется, даже не дышал. Мне хотелось вытащить копье, но из курсов первой медпомощи я вспомнил, что лучше было этого пока не делать, а то станет хуже. Я упал рядом с ним на колени и повернул его голову к себе.  
Его демоническая сущность почти успокоилась. Золотые глаза потускнели.  
Я почувствовал, что и сам был уже на грани того, чтобы потерять сознание. К тому же боль начала распространяться по телу словно нашествие саранчи. Повязав командира Ордена его же плащом, я кое-как взвалил демона на свое здоровое плечо и понес его в сторону повозок.  
Из леса, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам, начали выходить люди, здоровые и не очень. Все, кое-как перебирая ногами, переходили канавы и падали перед повозками. Женщины, которым удалось спастись и которые были в состоянии ходить, носили воду и помогали лекарям перевязывать раны. Меня долго не замечали среди суматохи, но, когда я подобрался к первой повозке, меня заметил один из магов, который пытался вылечить Калерво в бою. На его крики поднялась еще большая суматоха, и, когда я оперся на повозку, расцарапав плечо еще больше, хотя, казалось бы, куда больше, у меня забрали Калерво. А сам я, почувствовав, что больше не надо было тащить демона, съехал вдоль стенки повозки на холодную землю. 


	9. Лагерь

Я очнулся на койке с уже перевязанным плечом и собранными в косу волосами. Все тело ныло, по плечу и ключицам разливался приятный холодок. Я попробовал встать, но все, что мне удалось сделать, это перевернуться на бок. Моя одежда сохла на куске дерева.  
В палатку вошла женщина, которую я видел до нападения в одной из повозок. Она покраснела, увидев меня, быстро положила чистую одежду рядом и вышла. Я даже не успел ее поблагодарить, глупо уставившись на выход из палатки. И только сейчас я обратил внимание на небо, часть которого была видна. Оно уже розовело в приближении вечера, а сражение закончилось еще до обеда. Я вздохнул и все же решил подняться — я был ранен не так сильно, как мой провожатый. Кое-как встав и чуть не сев обратно, я натянул на себя холщовые штаны и рубаху, вышел из палатки и вдохнул запах осеннего леса.  
Где-то рядом ложки стучали о тарелки, и мой живот тут же протяжно завыл. Да, я хотел есть, но, вспомнив все события и о том, что я все еще не видел Калерво, я сглотнул и глубоко вздохнул. Мимо проходили существа, большая часть из них несли использованные бинты. Они слегка наклоняли голову при виде меня, и я отвечал им тем же. Как-то это было странно, будто они были мне должны. Хотя я их даже не знаю.  
— О, ты очнулся! — рядом раздался голос уже знакомого мне эльфа. Я обернулся и увидел, как он расплылся в широкой улыбке. — Потрепали тебя, конечно, будь здоров. А вот нечего было соваться в самую гущу! — он кивнул на край бинта, который не закрыла рубашка.  
Я внимательно осмотрел того, кто в бою прикрыл мою спину. Он был одного со мной роста, но гораздо уже в плечах. Такие же светлые волосы, перетянутые в тугой хвост на затылке; уши были немного длиннее и острее, чем мои.  
— А кто, если не я? — хрипло ответил я. Холодный воздух хлынул в рот, и стало неуютно. — Ты не знаешь, где…  
— Меня, кстати, Лоуренс зовут. А тебя как, наш спаситель? — он подошел ближе, и мне стало не по себе.  
— Неис, — прохрипел я, откашливаясь.  
— Неис? Не думал, что северные эльфы до сих пор называют детей на староэльфийском… Или ты не северянин?  
Он так уверенно меня спрашивал, что я даже немного растерялся. Не потому, что моя легенда могла разрушиться из-за этих вопросов, а банально потому, что кто-то, кроме Калерво, так много всего спрашивал у меня. Я захлопал глазами и понял, что жутко смутился.  
— О, прости, — так и не дождавшись от меня ответа, Лоуренс выдавил улыбку. Он хотел еще что-то сказать, но к нам подошел хозяин каравана.  
— О, смотрю, ты проснулся. Все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил он и покосился на Лоуренса. — Смотрю, вы познакомились с Лоуренсом?  
— Мы ехали в одной повозке, — торговец кивнул.  
При виде караванщика меня пробрала дрожь.  
— Г… где Кали? — мой голос предательски задрожал.  
Он вздохнул и, кивнув Лоуренсу, повел меня между палаток и костров. Беспокойство лишило меня слуха, и я шел, ведомый лишь спиной мужчины. Через некоторое время мы зашли в палатку, освещенную фонарями. Она была гораздо больше моей. Вокруг большой койки на земле валялись кровавые бинты и стояли тазы с окровавленной водой. Мне стало нехорошо, и, несмотря на то, что я ничего не ел полдня, меня норовило вывернуть. Какие-то женщины с грустными лицами собирали использованные бинты и инструменты…  
Караванщик отошел в сторону, и я увидел койку.  
На ней Калерво, перебинтованный с ног до головы, абсолютно не замечая вошедших, уплетал за обе щеки то, что ему только что принесли.  
«Почему я не удивлен?».  
Я вздохнул и улыбнулся. Демон поднял на меня глаза, пробурчал что-то нечленораздельное и продолжил есть.  
— Не говори с набитым ртом, — я подошел к нему и сел рядом. Он злобно сверкнул глазами в мою сторону, но ничего не сказал.  
— Ты сам-то ел? А то тащить демона на своем горбу, знаешь ли, занятие довольно утомительное, — караванщик кивнул девушке, и та выскользнула из палатки.  
Тут Кали поперхнулся и даже выронил ложку.  
— Что? Ты меня тащил? — хрипло спросил он и удивленно посмотрел на меня.  
Я кивнул и принял тарелку с едой из рук уже вернувшейся девушки. Это было что-то похожее на кашу или пюре, хотя мне уже было все равно, чем наполнить свой урчащий от голода живот.  
— Ладно. Вы пока разбирайтесь между собой, а меня еще ждут дела. Еще раз спасибо, — караванщик слегка поклонился и увел девушку, видимо, приставленную к Калерво, за собой.  
Мы доели в тишине, прерываемой только каким-то шумом из лагеря. После, отставив тарелки в сторону, молча сидели еще некоторое время. Кали был по пояс укрыт одеялом. Я видел, что вся его шея, грудь, левая рука и, похоже, левое бедро были туго перебинтованы в несколько слоев. В центре груди и позвоночника бинты окрасились в темно-красный. Его волосы как раз доходили до пятен, и создавалось своеобразное завораживающее сочетание цветов — черный, белый и красный.  
— Я, наверное, должен сказать спасибо, — неуверенно начал Кали. — Должен признать, спасение моего тела у вас, видимо, семейное…  
Я хотел спросить, почему, но только сел ближе и уткнулся лбом в его плечо. Я видел белый бинт и чувствовал затрудненное дыхание друга у себя на затылке. Я закрыл глаза и прислушался к тому, как бешено колотилось мое сердце.  
— Все хорошо? — обеспокоенно спросил демон.  
— Да, теперь все хорошо… не считая твоих ран, — я выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— И твоих, — хмыкнул Калерво, но он не улыбался.  
— Это чепуха, — я переложил свою косу на левое плечо. — С меня быстро сдули пламя…  
— Не чепуха! — внезапно рыкнул Калерво и застонал от боли в груди. — Я обещал доставить тебя в целости и сохранности!  
Я рассмеялся. То ли у меня начиналась истерика, то ли от всей комичности ситуации…  
— Учитывая то, как вы оба вели себя раньше, я не могу спокойно передвигаться по этому миру.  
Я поднял голову и улыбнулся. Калерво ненадолго задумался и, хмыкнув, тоже улыбнулся.  
— Ну, в своем озере ты сможешь плавать свободно, — он потрепал меня по волосам.  
Я быстро встал на колени и, взяв лицо Калерво в ладони, зарывшись пальцами в его волосы, поцеловал. Я почувствовал его запах и тепло его тела, и все тревоги тут же отступили. Раньше, даже когда он меня обнимал, я не чувствовал такого спокойствия. Постепенно заканчивался воздух, и следовало бы прекратить поцелуй, но так не хотелось. А когда я все же отстранился, демон тяжело закашлял, и мне стало грустно вдвойне. Я сел на пятки и обеспокоено посмотрел на него. Он молчал.  
— Все хорошо? Я не… — начал я.  
— Все в порядке, — Кали улыбнулся и помахал рукой перед собой, все еще откашливаясь. — Просто кровь еще осталась в легких. Завтра уже буду как огурчик.  
Я окинул взглядом простыни и почувствовал, как загорелись мои уши. Кали ничего не говорил, но, когда я поднял глаза, он мягко улыбнулся.  
— Гормоны в голову ударили? — хрипло спросил он, заставляя меня еще сильнее смутиться.  
— Нет! — возмутился я предположению демона. — Просто когда ты резко ушел из повозки, когда мне пришлось самому принимать решения, когда пришлось думать, как спасти не только себя, но еще остальных… когда они сидели, будто прибитые к местам… Они ничего не делали и… и…  
Я посмотрел в глаза Калерво, а он все так же мягко улыбался и добро смотрел на меня. Он хмыкнул и погладил по голове меня. Его рука спустилась к моей щеке, и я слегка потерся о широкую шершавую ладонь и прикрыл глаза.  
— Я так беспокоился за тебя… я боялся, что снова буду один… и, — я сглотнул, пытаясь впитать в себя все тепло руки, — когда на нас напали, ты побежал в самую гущу, пропал в огне… А потом тебя выносят на руках, истекающего кровью и брыкающегося, а ведь ты все еще хотел идти в бой!.. Ты просто не представляешь, что я испытал…  
— Прости, — мягко сказал Калерво, и коснулся губами моего лба. — Но я защищу тебя, чего бы мне этого не стоило. Даже если цена будет моя собственная жизнь.  
Я прижался к демону и уперся лбом в его грудь. Он обнял меня, зарылся носом в мои волосы и глубоко вдохнул. Я тихо продолжил:  
— Знаешь, больше всего я боялся потерять единственную ниточку, связывающую меня и этот мир. Ведь связь с тем миром я уже потерял… не по своему желанию, — Калерво прочистил горло. — Я понял, что так будет лучше. И, потеряв единственного проводника, который смог бы отвести меня к моему отцу и моему озеру, я не знаю, что бы я делал…  
— Най сам бы тебя нашел, если бы я умер, и…  
— Ты думаешь, я бы переживал из-за дороги?! — вспылил я, грубо перебивая Кали. — Как ты не понимаешь?!  
Мой вопрос остался без ответа. Мы недолго сидели в тишине. Я слушал, как билось его сердце и его хриплое тяжелое дыхание. Он мягко сжал мои плечи и заставил немного отстраниться, при этом ехидно заглядывая мне в глаза.  
— Хорошо. Не буду умирать, пока не доведу тебя до озера. Обещаю, — он широко улыбался.  
— Вообще не умирай, — серьезно ответил я, удивляясь его улыбке.  
— Не могу дать это обещание, ведь я уже дал его другому, — Калерво прислонился своим лбом к моему.  
— Кому? — я изогнул бровь, догадываясь, какой будет ответ.  
— Найтнису.  
Он прижал меня к себе и глубоко поцеловал. Жутко не хотелось, но, когда я почувствовал вкус крови на языке, я все же отстранился от него.  
— Извини, — сквозь кашель сдавленно сказал демон. — Сейчас все начнет восстанавливаться.  
— Ты уверен? Ты получил достаточно серьезные раны, даже на мой немедицинский взгляд, — я стер пальцем кровь с его губ.  
— Я рад, что ты спросил, — он злорадно усмехнулся, подхватил меня за бедра и потянул на себя. Я закинул ноги ему за спину, хоть как-то пытаясь удержать равновесие. Кали крепче прижал меня к себе. Я даже не мог отстраниться… хотя зачем?  
— Чтобы восстановится, мне нужна энергия. А свою я растратил, защищая чью-то задницу, — ухмылка демона стала шире.  
— И тебе нужна эта чья-то задница, да? — я криво улыбнулся в ответ, закинув свои руки на его плечи.  
— Какой догадливый, — я чувствовал дыхание Калерво на своих губах. — Надо привыкать, что я сплю с сыном своего лучшего друга…  
Я рассмеялся и поцеловал его первым.

***

Я откинул голову на плечо Калерво, почти срываясь на стон. Он хмыкнул и поцеловал меня в шею. Я попытался хоть как-то выгнуться и уйти от его рук, но он крепко держал меня за бедра и улыбался глядя в глаза.  
— Прекрати ерзать, — демон хлопнул меня по ягодице. — Или кто-то не получит удовольствия от самого процесса.  
Он слегка укусил меня за плечо. Я застонал и едва не согнулся пополам, но мужчина удержал меня.  
— Тихо, тихо, — слегка касаясь губами кромки уха, быстро зашептал он.  
Я продолжил себя растягивать, слушая его шепот, чувствуя, как билось его сердце и как он медленно, заставляя желать меня больше, водил рукой по моему члену. Он поцеловал меня за ухом и в шею…  
— Хороший мальчик, — я кожей чувствовал, как он улыбался.  
Меня дико заводило одно только его горячее дыхание, а тут еще он мягко покусывал ухо от основания до самого кончика. Мое тяжелое дыхание, кажется, было слышно за много километров, а не то, что вне палатки. Я пытался себя растянуть, пытался остаться в здравом уме и светлой памяти, но эта затея провалилась еще в самом начале, когда я вспомнил, или же это мне резко напомнили, что Кали находился сейчас здесь и ко всему прочему дрочил мне. Я попытался выпрямиться, но мужчина почти лег на меня, и пришлось повернуть голову к нему. Его глаза подернула пелена, расширенные зрачки внимательно следили за мной. Он потянулся к моим губам и глубоко поцеловал. Я застонал ему в рот, и он сильнее сжал мой член.  
— Кали, — с трудом выговорил я. Внизу все уже горело. — Пожалуйста…  
— Нет, ты еще недостаточно себя растянул, — мужчина провел пальцем по члену к моим рукам и добавил его к двум моим. Я начал задыхаться и начал судорожно хватать воздух ртом, пытаясь вернуть себе самообладание. — К тому же мне очень нравится видеть на тебя таким.  
Он нежно поцеловал меня в шею, отчего у меня по спине пробежали мурашки.  
Наверное, меня настолько это возбудило, что я резко встал на колени и повернулся к нему.  
— А мне кажется, что нормально, — я облизал пересохшие губы и положил свои руки на его плечи, попробовав завалить его на спину, но, почувствовав сопротивление, только улыбнулся и поцеловал. Калерво все же лег на спину и тут же вздрогнул. Я оседлал его бедра, задом чувствуя, что его член уже стоял колом.  
— Когда у тебя рана в груди, сексом заниматься не очень удобно, да? — он криво ухмыльнулся и провел рукой по моему бедру.  
Я фыркнул и нагнулся, чтобы поцеловать его, но, увидев, что он потянулся ко мне, решил еще немного поиздеваться.  
В следующий момент я согнулся пополам и еле смог дышать. Все тело трясло крупной дрожью.  
— Я же говорил, что недостаточно, — простонал Калерво и тяжело задышал.  
Я улыбнулся, почувствовав в себе его член, и начал медленно двигаться, каждый раз вздрагивая.  
— А, по-моему, в самый раз, — я нагнулся и поцеловал его.  
Демон схватил меня за бедра и грубо вошел до конца. Я вскрикнул и сильно сжал его плечи, отчего он зарычал. Мое плечо начало гореть. Я, сбивчиво дыша, с трудом приподнялся на дрожащих руках. Бинты на плечах демона были красными от крови. На моей спине выступила испарина.  
— У тебя открылась рана… тебе не больно? — Калерво провел рукой по моему больному плечу.  
Я качнул головой и продолжил двигаться. Удовольствие затмевало все — боль, стресс. Внутри все горело, тепло разлилось по всему телу. Казалось, кровь в кончиках пальцев и вовсе вот-вот закипит. В какой-то момент я закрыл глаза и понял, что голова кружилась. Я покачнулся. Демон схватил меня и прижал к себе.  
— Все хорошо? — мягко спросил он, а я лишь уткнулся носом в его шею. Мне было так хорошо, так спокойно на душе. Я сжал плечи демона и прижался к нему. Он провел рукой по моей спине, зарылся пальцами в мои волосы и начал целовать и покусывать мою шею. Я пытался восстановить дыхание, но Калерво резко уложил меня на лопатки, что не очень приятно отозвалось в пояснице, осторожно провел рукой по моему лицу, нежно поцеловал в щеку и, размяв плечи, закинул мои ноги к себе на плечи.  
— Сейчас повеселимся, — хмыкнул мужчина и, широко ухмыльнувшись, начал двигаться.  
Я пытался дотянуться до него, но он, казалось, был так далеко, и я не знал, куда деть руки. Я стонал, с силой сжимал простыни и даже, кажется, порвал. Только кончив, я понял, как, оказывается, было холодно в палатке. Особенно без одежды. Особенно, когда на улице царила осенняя ночь.  
Я закрыл глаза, одновременно с этим пытаясь не выпасть из реальности. Калерво мягко поцеловал меня, выводя из оцепенения. Когда я открыл глаза, он обеспокоенно смотрел на меня, но все еще продолжал двигаться. Волна удовольствия снова прокатилась по всему телу.  
Пару следующих мгновений Кали держал мне рот, чтобы я не закричал. Эти быстрые и настойчивые толчки вывели меня из полуобморочного состояния. Я пытался подавить крики, но в итоге все равно стонал в руку демона. Он двигался быстро, и с каждым толчком становилось все больнее и больнее. А потом Кали резко вытащил из меня свой член и с громким вздохом кончил.  
Я обнял его и прижался к нему своим дрожащим как осиновый лист телом. Он гладил меня по голове и что-то тихо шептал на ухо, и я сам не заметил, как провалился в его руках в забытье.

***

— Ты не вытащишь из меня ничего, я тебе просто ничего не скажу.  
Я рассмеялся.  
— Хорошая шутка, мне нравится, — я обошел вокруг того, кто не так давно пронзил меня копьем. — Но сам подумай, кто я такой и какой силой обладаю. И ты думаешь, я не смогу вытащить из тебя нужные мне сведения?  
На его лице выступила испарина, а глаза начали бешено метаться по палатке. Я неоднократно проводил допросы на войне. И каждый раз я испытывал такое непередаваемое удовольствие, наблюдая за пленниками. Наверное, такой была роль демонов в том мире. Караванщик стоял на выходе из палатки и следил за тем, чтобы никто не зашел.  
Я встал позади человека, ответственного за нападение на его караван. Из-за Неиса он не мог шевелить руками, так что, возможно, его кормили с ложечки. Если вообще кормили. Я провел по его голове пальцем. Тонкие и жидкие волосы. Такие противные. Отвратительно.  
— Мне не нужно, чтобы ты говорил, — склонившись к самому его уху, медленно зашептал я. — Все нужные мне сведения я достану сам.  
Я схватил его голову сверху и активировал заклинание. Я его не применял уже, наверное, лет пять. Какая ностальгия. Поток его воспоминаний пронесся у меня в голове. Пока он не пришел в себя, я мягко взял его голову и одним коротким движением свернул шею.  
— А это за то, что ты ранил Неиса, — тихо прошептал я.  
Я вправил пальцы и вышел из палатки.  
Сейчас стояло раннее утро, все только-только начали просыпаться, хотя кто-то уже неторопливо готовил завтрак. Я кивнул караванщику и направился в свою палатку. Отведя полог палатки, я увидел замечательную картину — Неис лежал на спине, наполовину укрытый одеялом. Он посмотрел на меня и слегка пристал.  
— Куда ходил?  
— Уже встал? — я улыбнулся, скинул плащ рядом с койкой, сел и обнял его. Он был таким теплым со сна, и рядом с ним было так спокойно, что мне невольно снова захотелось спать. 


	10. Молчание-золото

— Ааа!!! Прекрати тянуть меня за уши!  
— Имею полное право! Пойдем, надо забрать вещи и двигаться дальше!  
— А ты не думаешь, что это немного, совсем чуть-чуть грубо — уводить меня посреди разговора?  
Демон отпустил мои несчастные уши и, сжав мое плечо, повел уже знакомой мне дорогой к гостинице.  
— Лоуренс, может, и добрый малый, но уж слишком настойчивый. Мне не нравится, — глухо рыкнул Калерво.  
— Ревнуешь? — я хитро посмотрел на него, ожидая реакции.  
— И да, и нет, — Кали рассмеялся и дотронулся губами моего виска. — Беспокоюсь. Мы знатно пошалили на тракте… Думаю, скоро этот случай дойдет до Леса. Если уже не дошел…  
— Неужели это так опасно? — я вздохнул.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько. Ты еще легко отделаешься, а вот мне предстоит отчитываться перед советниками и твоим отцом. И я даже не знаю, что может быть хуже, — Калерво улыбнулся и кивнул на открытый ларек. — Зайдем сюда.  
— Нас же только что покормили! — удивился я.  
— Меня ранили, и я все еще растущий демон, — Калерво подмигнул мне.  
— Ты же говорил, что с тебя скоро песок будет сыпаться…  
— Когда я вижу слои жареного мяса со специями и панировкой — я растущий демон!

***

Алесса взяла со стола бокал. Как обычно, на приеме был фуршетный стол, который просто ломился от разнообразных закусок — от обычных людских до гномьих, которые, кстати говоря, были сейчас в моде. Демонесса скептически смотрела на каменные тарелки с мясом какой-то живности, водящейся в пещерах гномов. Она, конечно, понимала, что была горным демоном, но их клан никогда не водил дружбу с гномами. Но и врагами они не были. Просто горы принадлежали сразу всем и одновременно никому.  
«Только Кастерни повезло обладать горным массивом», — девушка вздохнула и пригубила вино.  
— О, Лесса, не ожидала тебя здесь увидеть.  
Прежде чем повернуться к обладательнице голоса, Алесса натянула улыбку.  
— Здравствуй, Мария, — она кивнула в знак приветствия.  
Перед ней стояла молодая эльфийка с медовыми волосами и зелеными глазами. Ее высокую прическу украшала небольшая тиара с изумрудами и прозрачными халцедонами. У девушки было узкое лицо и прямой нос. Ее бледные губы изогнулись в пренебрежительной ухмылке, отчего отчетливо выделялись ямочки на щеках.  
«Как это могут называть идеалом эльфийской красоты?» — демонесса положила руку на бедро.  
Она и эльфийка были полностью противоположны друг другу. На Алессе было вызывающее красное платье, подчеркивающее фигуру, и высокие сапоги на каблуках. Ее рога украшали простые металлические обручи, скрепленные небольшими цепями — классические украшения демонов. На эльфийке же украшений было по минимуму — диадема в волосах и тонкий браслет на левой руке. Белое свободное платье было подвязано на талии таким же белым поясом, которого, вообще говоря, почти не было видно. На ногах были легкие босоножки из светлой кожи.  
«И наши взгляды отличаются не только в одежде. Но и в политике».  
Мария была одной из тех, кто поддерживал людей в прошлой войне. Она с ее матерью в конце войны раскаялись и помогли восстановить то, что было разрушено. Конечно, им поверили далеко не все, но в последние несколько лет они активно поддерживали мир и даже пустили людей в свой лес.  
— Необычный прием, да? — Мария взяла со стола пару тарталеток с овощами.  
— Да, согласна, — демонесса кивнула. — Кажется, такой прием проводится впервые после войны.  
— Да. Но на нем не присутствуют главные лица. Кто-то решил просто не приходить, а до кого-то не смогли донести приглашения.  
— Ммм… До кого же? И кто не пришел? — заинтересованно спросила Алесса.  
— Агнесс, Франк… Найтнис и, кажется, Андреа не пришли. А вот до Калерво приглашение так и не дошло, — Мария пригубила вино.  
— Откуда ты знаешь? — Алесса хмыкнула.  
— Я помогала организовать эту встречу. Это мои люди рассылали приглашения, — ее губы коснулись вина. — Ты случаем не знаешь, куда запропастился господин Кастерни?  
— Понятия не имею… Хотя я не так давно видела его в окрестностях города. Даже подвезла до извозчика! — Алесса возмущенно изогнула бровь.  
— Ох, и чем же он таким занят, что не смог выкроить время на поддержание мира? — недовольно спросила Мария.  
Алесса кивнула знакомому эльфу, который вопросительно посмотрел на нее, когда увидел рядом с ней эльфийку.  
— Я не знаю… Возможно, он как раз защищает мир наравне с Найтнисом? — хмыкнула демонесса.  
— Возможно, — кивнула та.  
— Мария, Алесса!  
Обе девушки повернулись на голос и улыбнулись подошедшему хафлингу.  
— Здравствуйте, Вилльям. Как поживаете? — у Алессы сразу повысилось настроение.  
— Хорошо, моя дорогая. А Вы как? — мужчина широко улыбнулся.  
— Тоже неплохо, — хафлинг взял обоих дам под руки и отвел чуть в сторону от основной массы приглашенных.  
— Милые дамы, а слышали ли вы, какие слухи поползли недавно по Лесу? — заговорщицки прошептал он.  
«Опять он начинает…».  
Алесса закатила глаза. Этот маленький человек был всем известным любовником и сплетником. Но он прекрасно знал, что демонессу этим было не взять — ее просто всегда забавляли его попытки приударить за ней и его шутки.  
— Какие именно? — Мария провела по рыжим волосам мужчины рукой. — Лес полнится разнообразными слухами.  
— Это так, мисс Мария. Но сейчас в центральной части леса и на побережье, — мужчина подмигнул девушкам, — только и говорят о том, что Холодное озеро разрослось, а в его водах появилась рыба.  
— Разрослось? Да неужели? — удивленно спросила эльфийка. — И насколько же?  
— Если Вы, мисс Мария, были на той луже, то вспомните бывшее русло реки Найтниса. Так вот, это озерце сейчас в ширину почти такое же, а в длину чуть больше трехсот метров.  
— И Вы уже проверили его, Вилльям? — мягко спросила Алесса, стараясь не выдать своего удивления.  
— К сожалению, нет. Но желающих проверить достоверность этих слухов становится все больше.  
— Билл, подойди сюда!  
— Если хотите знать мое мнение, то я крайне удивлен тем необычным фактом, что у нашего Морского Монаха есть родственник, — хафлинг поклонился. — Простите, дамы, но я вынужден покинуть вас.  
Мужчина удалился к знакомым, оставив девушек одних.  
— Очень странно… Там кто-то умер? Ведь когда-то это озеро было центром военных действий, а сейчас там вполне мирно. Найтнис, наверное, готовится к встрече, поэтому и не пришел на прием. Да и Калерво, скорее всего, помогает ему.  
Мария ушла, оставив за собой цветочный аромат.  
«Что-то не так… Надо срочно связаться с Калерво!»

***

— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что Калерво в одиночку отразил наше нападение?  
— Да.  
В комнате повисла тишина.  
— И что Вы об этом думаете?  
— Я думаю, что надо действовать быстро. Надо выяснить, что там, как они доберутся до озера.  
— Вы уверены, что хотите с этим связываться? По нашим малочисленным данным уже понятно, что туда не стоит соваться… Особенно если тут как-то замешаны генералы.  
— Они могут об этом или не знать, или не следить.  
— И как же это будет действовать на людей? Разве они не захотят избавиться от нас? Или же перейти на другую сторону?  
— Не волнуйся, об этом я позабочусь. Тем более, когда мы выясним, что там, они перестанут быть помехой.  
— Хорошо, моя госпожа. Тогда я немедленно приступаю к выполнению задания.  
Мария слегка поклонилась и, как только изображение ее собеседника исчезло с зеркала, вызвала следующую личность.  
— Фрэнк? — Мария поправила волосы.  
— Добрый вечер, Мария.  
— Прочеши весь путь от Столицы до озера, расставь патрули, и чтобы даже мышь не проскочила! Не то, что демон с наядой, — грубо приказала Мария. — Можете убить демона. Но если будет возможность, доставьте его живым.  
— Конечно.  
Эльф отключился, и Мария пригубила медовуху.  
«Скоро… совсем скоро мой план осуществится».

***

— Неис! Проснись, Неис!  
— Что? Мы уже приплыли в Морровинд? — сонно ответил я на навязчивый голос Калерво.  
— Что? Куда? — он замер и удивленно захлопал глазами.  
— Ничего, — я перевернулся на бок и приподнялся. — Что случилось?  
Калерво был уже почти одет. А за окном только-только начало светать.  
— Поднимайся. Мы уходим, — он кивнул мне и встал с кровати. — Сюда сползаются те, кого мы не приглашали.  
— А мы кого-то приглашали? — скептически заметил я, надевая штаны.  
— Правильно мыслишь, — он коснулся губами моего лба и встал около окна, что-то в нем разглядывая.  
Нам пришлось снова собрать свои вещи, мешки и походные плащи, и тихо и быстро спуститься по лестнице. Калерво кивнул охраннику, и он открыл едва заметную дверь, за которой были каменные ступеньки, уходящие вниз в кромешную темноту. Демон тихо прошептал что-то, и в его руке загорелся маленький огонек. Он уверенно направился вниз по лестнице, и я поспешил за ним. Когда дверь за нами закрылась, света от огонька едва хватало на освещение этого маленького коридора.  
— Куда мы идем? — почувствовав, что еще немного, и я точно покачусь кубарем вниз, я неосознанно схватил Калерво за руку.  
— К выходу из города, — он крепко сжал мою руку. — Только что наше путешествие стало очень… неудобным.  
— А разве за нами раньше не гнались? — я широко зевнул и уткнулся носом во внезапно остановившегося Кали.  
— Раньше за нами почти не гнались. А если и гнались, то только из–за моих ошибок, — Калерво кивнул мне. — Отойди.  
После некоторых усилий со стороны демона дверь со скрипом поддалась. Он пропустил меня вперед. Я снова зевнул и вышел в темный-темный лес.  
— Как-то холодно, не находишь? — я потер свои плечи и поправил рюкзак на плече.  
— Утро все-таки, — Калерво рассмеялся и погасил огонек. — Пойдем. И накинь капюшон, иначе нас могут заметить.  
Я кивнул и послушно накинул капюшон. Мы шли недолго. Минут через пять мы вышли на торговый тракт, где туда-сюда сонно сновали люди и нелюди, кто-то выходил из города с полными котомками или же полными сумками и караванами. Было видно, что после позавчерашней победы город наконец-то зажил торговой жизнью без опаски. Мы аккуратно влились в поток, и нас никто не заметил.  
— Эй! Остановитесь!  
Калерво вовремя взял меня за руку и повел вперед.  
— Что вы хотите от нас? — раздалось сзади нас.  
— Снимите капюшоны, — резкий голос не просил, а приказывал.  
— Господин, вы не имеете права такое требовать.  
Подошла стража.  
— О, простите, — язвительный тон, казалось, еще больше выводил из себя охрану торговца. — Я просто кое-кого и ищу. И, кажется, этот добрый господин очень похож на него.  
Мы переглянулись с Калерво и прибавили шагу. Предстоял трудный путь по уже знакомым местам.

***

Сложно было сказать, что последующие дни предвещали что-то хорошее. Мы почти не заходили в редкие деревни, ночевали под открытым небом и варили еду в котелке. Калерво был угрюмым и не использовал магию. Или не хотел использовать, ведь нас могли обнаружить в любой момент. Я пытался его как-то подбодрить, но, чем дальше мы шли, тем молчаливее он становился. А на мои попытки он огрызался или игнорировал и смотрел куда-то вдаль. Довольно скоро я оставил это дело. Мы немного разговаривали на нейтральные темы, и я понял, что это его частично отвлекало. Только от чего, я так и не понял, но решил, что он так переживал из-за погони за нами.  
Я проснулся среди ночи. Кругом царила непроглядная тьма, вдалеке ухала сова и пели скворцы, где-то стрекотали цикады. Я сел на лежанке и плотнее закутался в одеяло — все-таки осень уже начинала вступать в свои права, и от ночи к ночи становилось холоднее. Угольки в кострище тлели и тихо потрескивали.  
Откуда-то до меня доносилась песня. Очень грустная песня — от нее я и проснулся. И тогда через некоторое время я понял, что звучала она не откуда-то издалека. Она звучала прямо у меня в голове!  
Вообще, я слышал ее еще вечером, когда мы вышли на небольшую поляну в центре леса. И вот сейчас, в гулкой тишине ночи она звучала так отчетливо, хотя все так же тихо. Подкинув пару веток хвороста в костер, я вжал голову в плечи — стало как-то не по себе. Что-то подсказывало мне, что Кали не слышал ничего. Эта песня съедала мое нутро, выворачивала наизнанку всю мою душу и заставляла меня плакать.  
— Холодно? — мягкий баритон демона вывел меня из раздумий, и песня как будто отдалилась. Калерво сидел на лежаке и смотрел на меня, не моргая. Теплый свет от огня выхватывал его лицо из темноты.  
— Немного, — я кивнул и краем одеяла вытер слезы, появившиеся в уголках глаз. — Поэтому и проснулся.  
Повисло недолгое молчание. Я старался не смотреть ему в глаза, поэтому все мое внимание приковала к себе догорающая ветка в костре.  
— Иди ко мне. — демон поднял одеяло и указал рукой. Я улыбнулся.  
— Ты замерз? — взяв свой лежак, я подобрался ближе к нему.  
Он фыркнул и, дождавшись, пока я устроюсь, прижал меня к себе и зарылся носом в мои волосы.  
— А! Кали! — я вскрикнул и выгнулся. — У тебя нос холодный!  
Он прижался ко мне и обхватил за плечи, не позволяя уйти. Я вздохнул и закинул на него свои не менее холодные ноги. Калерво тут же покрылся мурашками и вынужденно ослабил хватку.  
— Ладно, сдаюсь. Замерз, — простучал он и плотнее закутал нас в одеяла.  
— Решил и меня охладить?  
Я поднял голову и посмотрел ему в глаза. Они были грустными и метались из стороны в сторону.  
— Кали? — Я обхватил его лицо руками и заставил поднять взгляд. Он отчаянно вздохнул и все же посмотрел мне в глаза.  
— Ты скучаешь по тому миру? — грустно спросил он и закрыл глаза, видимо, боясь ответа. Я мягко улыбнулся.  
— Нет, — уверенно ответил я и слегка приподнялся на локтях. Повалив демона, я поцеловал его, а он в свою очередь прижал меня к себе, давая понять, насколько он был доволен этим ответом. Под одеялом стало теплее, а потом и вовсе жарко.

***  
— Опять ты поёшь? Что я могу сделать для тебя?  
Мужчина подобрал в водоеме маленький камешек, который светился мягким светом, так напоминавшем лунный. Камень дрогнул, когда наяда взял его в руки, еще недолго светил и угас. Найтнис вздохнул и положил его на высокий край небольшого водопада.  
Этот водопад, некогда бывший полноводным и бурным, давал жизнь его реке. Сейчас же он впадал в пруд размером не больше двадцати квадратных метров, и его заросшие берега, увы, не делали его больше. Найтнис снова вздохнул и поднял глаза к полной луне.  
— Неис, если ты здесь, ты тоже слышишь его песню, — грустно прошептал мужчина и, развернувшись, направился к берегу. Он шел по воде, и ее гладь колыхалась под его ногами. По всему берегу лежали тела людей, некоторые были погружены в воду. Найтнис аккуратно, чтобы не коснуться трупов, прошел мимо и одним движением руки отсек разящей струей воды голову еще двигавшемуся человеку.  
— Убери их куда-нибудь, когда я уйду, — Найтнис размял кисть. — Пускай их найдут в другом месте, но не здесь.  
Из тени выступила девушка. Ее кожа была зеленой, а кое-где прямо из тела вырастали ветки. Она поклонилась и повела руками. Из земли выросли различные лозы и ветки. Растения обивали каждый труп, собираясь вокруг тела в небольшую лодочку, и выстраивались у берега.  
— Как ты думаешь, как они вышли на это место? — Найтнис смыл кровь с рук, и она тут же растворилась в воде.  
Сражение было неравным. Найтниса нельзя было взять одной небольшой разведывательной группой, так что наяда даже не вспотел.  
— Не знаю, господин, — дриада закончила убирать трупы и провела рукой по лодочкам. — Как только я их заметила, я сразу направилась к вам.  
— Уверенна?  
Ее кожа покрылась мурашками, и она ошарашено посмотрела на мужчину.  
— Прости. Сегодня был трудный день, — он смягчился и приложил два пальца к виску. — Еще и это… Уберешь?  
— Разумеется, — дриада снова поклонилась. — Но, господин… Я столько времени сторожу этот лес и в особенности этот водопад, но Вы никогда не говорили, что в нем особенного?  
Найтнис вздохнул и, подойдя к ней, положил руку на острое плечо.  
— Если бы я знал, — прошептал он, наклонившись к самому ее уху, а потом поднял голову, щелчком пальцев открыл портал и вошел в него, оставив ее наедине со своим вопросом.

***

— Но брат!  
— Замолчи! Он сам запретил тебе приближаться к нему! А нам нужны деньги. Пойми же, наше благосостояние важнее, чем донести какую-то сплетню до Кастерни.  
Алесса зарычала, и пол под ее ногами раскалился докрасна. Вокруг ее головы заметались искры, но она собрала свое негодование в кулак и, успокаиваясь, сделала глубокий вдох-выдох.  
— Поэтому-то тебе никто денег и не дает, — поддела его демонесса, резко развернулась и вышла из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. — Изабелль!  
Девушка-фрейлина тут же вышла из-за угла и быстро поравнялась со своей госпожой.  
— Пошли письмо лорду Бри, госпоже Соул и, пожалуй, Вильяму, — Алесса вздохнула.  
— Что вы собираетесь делать, госпожа? — Изабелла изогнула бровь, не понимая намерений своей хозяйки. — У вас… очень необычный список получателей.  
— Попробую спасти свое положение, — оказавшись в своей комнате, Алесса поправила прическу. — Пора бы сместить своего наглого и мелочного брата с поста главы семьи. Надеюсь, что успею предупредить Калерво. Может, он что-нибудь придумает.  
Она нахмурилась и села за письменный стол.

***

— Что такое, Кали? — Неис заметил, как демон занервничал.  
— Ничего, — он покачал головой, но ускорил шаг, а парень решил не отставать от него.  
На их пути была пересеченная местность, поваленные бревна и большие непролазные кусты. Можно было с легкостью споткнуться и упасть в какую-нибудь канаву.  
— Беги, — коротко приказал Кали и резко сорвался с места.  
Неис тоже побежал, перепрыгивая через бревно, в которое тут же вонзилась стрела. Хорошей мотивацией бежать дальше служили звон мечей и то и дело свистящие около уха стрелы. Неис все же споткнулся, но быстро встал, хотя Калерво резко вздернул его за шиворот и с помощью магического барьера отразил несколько летевших прямо в них стрел. Они побежали дальше, но недолго.  
Впереди был берег озера, обрамленного песком и высокими деревьями. По тому, как оно не вписывалось в окружающую местность было заметно, что появилось оно тут совсем недавно и неожиданно. Неис встал как вкопанный и во все глаза смотрел на ровную водную гладь, как вдруг Калерво впечатал их головы в песок и тут же поднял вокруг них щит. Стрелы вонзились в песок прямо рядом с ними.  
— Давай в воду, — прошептал Кали и поднялся.  
Неис кивнул и встал, вжав голову в плечи, в это время Калерво зашептал заклинание, взмахнул рукой, выхватывая из образовавшегося голубого разреза меч, и встал в защитную стойку.  
Из-за леса появились люди, человек пятнадцать с оружием наголо. Лучники уже натягивали тетиву. Калерво расширил щит, чтобы он закрывал как можно больший радиус.  
Неис подбежал к кромке озера. Из воды показалась чья-то голова, которая сразу же начала приближаться к нему. По ушам было понятно, что голова принадлежала молодому эльфу, который, завидев Неиса, почему-то заволновался.  
— Иди сюда! — крикнул он.  
— Най?! — демон подбежал к своему спутнику.  
Но их воссоединение длилось недолго. Щит Калерво защищал от стрел, но не от меча. Один взмах, и его спина окропилась кровью.  
— Кали! — вскричали оба эльфа. 


	11. То, что здесь

Тело неслось вниз и постепенно приобретало черты человека. Рога и когти исчезали, странный красно-коричневый цвет кожи стал нормальным. И вот наконец раздался громкий всплеск, который только усилился, отскакивая от каменных стен. Это была глубокая пещера под сетью пещер демонов Кастерни.  
Демона сильно ранили, но не убили. Он старался держаться на плаву, но силы иссякли еще во время схватки. Он наглотался воды и уже медленно опускался на дно, будто мешок с камнями.  
На последнем вдохе, полном воды, к демону подплыл черный сгусток энергии, который вместе с водой несло прямо в рот демону.  
Но черная точка остановилась у самых губ, из сгустка вырвались щупальца и точно лезвия пронзили глаза и уши. Хлынувшая кровь создала вокруг головы красный ореол.  
Тело забилось в предсмертных конвульсиях, но из-за воды движения казались такими плавными и медленными, словно в танце. Вскоре оно обмякло.  
Черные волосы окрасились в серебряный цвет, кожа приобрела более светлый, почти что болезненный оттенок.  
В первую очередь новоиспеченную наяду вырвало водой на пол пещеры.

***

Я не помню, откуда я взялся и как появился. Что со мной произошло и кто я такой.  
Все что я знал это то, что вода слушалась меня. Сюда периодически попадали тела, чаще всего уже не жильцов. Еды тут не было, разве что грибы, которые увы есть было нельзя.  
Моя кожа стала почти прозрачной, глаза уже безвозвратно подернулись красной дымкой, а оттереть кровь под ногтями я уже не мог.  
У меня было несколько шрамов от еще живых… я даже не знаю, как их назвать. Они от меня отличались, хотя я был на них похож.  
Сколько времени я провел в этом месте, я тоже не знал. Мог ли я помочь умирающим здесь? А стоило? Ведь тут не было ничего кроме этих будущих трупов, так что их есть надо было быстро…  
Кости съеденных мной, а также бывших здесь уже до меня были расставлены вдоль стен моей пещеры. Да, она была именно моей, ведь здесь больше никто не жил.  
Шло время. Когда-то чистая и прозрачная вода в озере помутнела от крови и моих нечистот. Даже каменные стены уже пропитались этим металлическим запахом и приобрели характерный оттенок. Мой дом, моя узница угнетала меня. Я все чаще пребывал в унынии и прострации, мечтая о том, чтобы увидеть, что же скрывалось за пределами этих каменных стен. Я одновременно хотел увидеть тот мир, откуда приходили ко мне, и не хотел. Но я уже был готов на все, лишь бы выбраться отсюда.  
Как-то я лежал на поверхности воды и смотрел в единственный выход из моей пещеры. В каменном потолке над озером была дыра, но находилась она очень высоко, и я не мог добраться наверх. Хотя как-то раз и пытался, но больно упал обратно. Не помогала и вода, единственное, чем я мог управлять здесь.  
Еды не осталось, и боль сковывала каждую клеточку моего тела.  
Вода… Вода… Это все, что у меня когда-либо было, но даже сейчас она меня не слышала. Моя жизнь подходила к концу, и я это чувствовал.  
Хотя, а можно ли было назвать это жизнью? Жил в пещере без выхода, в темноте, ел себе подобных…  
Но внезапно я почувствовал, что воды стало больше. Значительно больше. Течение? Но откуда? Я прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на движении воды. Это родник пробил стену, но так же, как и я, попал в ловушку.  
На смену первоначальному оживлению пришла резкая апатия. Сил шевелиться и даже думать уже не осталось.  
Но, почти потеряв сознание, я понял, что вижу воду за пределами своей пещеры. Совсем рядом, за тонкой каменной стенкой текла большая река.  
Я кое-как встал на дне озера, напряг свои последние силы и попросил озеро, холодное, как сталь кинжала, которым я резал плоть, помочь мне выбраться, увидеть, что-то кроме этой пещеры, и очистить свои воды от мерзости, что я сделал.  
Под натиском моей силы стена поддалась, хотя и была не такой тонкой, как я подумал изначально. Вместе с потоком родниковой воды меня вынесло навстречу чему-то светящемуся.  
Я не мог встать и только слушал до сих пор не слышимые мной звуки — что-то шуршало с обеих сторон от меня. Мое озеро выливалось водопадом из скалы, смешиваясь с чистой водой горных источников, а я лежал в ручейке-ответвлении и закрывал глаза, потому что огненный диск на чистом голубом небосводе заставлял их гореть.  
«Это должно стать моим. Я не хочу умирать, пока все это не станет моим»

***

На берегу реки сидел высокий худощавый мужчина. Штаны на нем намокли, ведь он находился по колено в воде. У него были смуглая кожа и русые волосы. И чувствовалась в нем какая-то природная сила… это было понятно по его легким и плавным движениям.  
Вдруг он что-то почувствовал вверх по течению и, сузив свои иссиня-черные глаза, встал.  
Мужчина уверенно пошел по воде, а его штаны уже не были мокрыми. Рыбы, не страшась, спокойно проплывали под ним. Спустя некоторое время он дошел до истока реки, где из пещеры лилась вода, создавая небольшой водопад. Мужчина влез на уступ и, глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, вошел в пещеру. Его слегка закачало, а, когда он коснулся каменных стен, они вспыхнули множеством символов и тут же потухли. Эльф шумно выдохнул и с нескрываемым удивлением осмотрел маленькое озеро, дававшее жизнь его реке.  
Там лежало тело, пронзенное мечом.  
Эльф замер, но все же через некоторое время сжал кулаки, подошел к кромке озера и поднял руки. Вода мягко подняла тело. Потом эльф потянул ладони на себя, и вода послушно понесла тело к нему. Он пошел к выходу, вода следовала за ним. Но на выходе пещеры он внезапно упал, но его и его почти мертвого спутника поймали две девушки с зеленым цветом кожи.  
— Господин, Вы…  
— Да, ничего страшного. Быстрее доставьте его к нам, — он выплюнул сгусток крови, — ему нужна помощь. Не жалейте сил и ресурсов, — и мужчина потерял сознание.  
Девушки будто бы не чувствовали веса, своими силами дотащив тела до края леса.

***

— Най! Най! Смотри!  
Мужчина в простых холщовых штанах и рубахе с запахом бегал туда-сюда у берега реки. Его тело было будто невесомым, но напряжение каждого мускула можно было видеть сквозь рубашку. Бледная кожа контрастировала с темным речным песком, черные волосы развевались по ветру, не запутываясь в рогах.  
— Кали, ты будто вовсе не старше меня, — наяда рассмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как его спутник гонял иллюзию рыбки в реке. Он неспешно вышагивал рядом, иногда делая сильные течения, чтобы понаблюдать реакцию мужчины.  
— Старше — не старше, — демон рассмеялся, — главное — это душа! Это явно у меня помладше будет.  
— Ты хотел мне что-то сказать? Не просто так ты меня привел в это место, — неуверенно протянул Найтнис, боясь услышать ответ. У него было нехорошее предчувствие.  
Несколько дней назад Калерво рассказал ему, кем он был и почему Найтнис нашел его проткнутым мечом. Наяда знал, что ему скажет глава дома Кастерни. Его друг, первый за все восемьдесят лет, что он существовал, собрался уйти.  
— Мне надо домой, — сухо сказал Калерво. Было похоже, что он тоже не хотел уходить. — Судя по всему, отец поддерживает там порядок, но это не может продолжаться вечно… Его могут… — он закусил губу. — Впрочем, все наверняка думают, что я мертв. Вот будет неожиданность, да?  
Найтнис вздохнул и, слабо улыбнувшись, посмотрел на демона.  
В следующий раз друг демона видел его уже в тронном зале дома Кастерни. Калерво был без рогов, волосы были собраны в низкий хвост; несколько золотых сережек блестели в ушах. На нем был черный камзол, расшитый золотом. Все, как подобало клану. Кожаные ботинки с узким носом каждый раз мягко шуршали, когда он делал шаг. Приглашение было внезапным, и на Найтнисе были только черные штаны, белая рубаха и простая обувь, в которых он ходил в ближайшую деревню.  
Наказание было жестоким, но демоны даже не отворачивались, когда Калерво одним движением призванного меча отсекал головы. Все знали, как должны были наказываться предатели дома, особенно посягнувшие на жизнь его главы. Демоны же были удивлены тем, что главу спас наяда. Представление продолжалось.  
— Прошу внимания, — Калерво даже не думал садиться на свой трон, а отец за его спиной лишь вздернул бровь, готовясь к следующему шагу своего преемника. — Найтнис, друг мой, можешь подойти.  
— Конечно, — наяда был удивлен, но вида не подал. В зале собрались все высокопоставленные демоны, и показывать им свои слабости было чревато. — Что ты делаешь? — шепотом произнес Найтнис, встав рядом с другом.  
— С этого дня, — громко произнес Калерво, уголки его губ дрогнули в ехидной ухмылке, но на голосе это никак не отразилось, — вода, которая сливается с наших территорий, должна проходить проверку на качества. Соответствующие требования будут подготовлены через несколько дней.  
«Откуда?!».  
Най кое-как совладал с желанием охнуть или ахнуть. Да, Калерво был прав, вода с гор была загрязнена, а дриады просто боялись сказать демонам об этом. По рядам демонов пошел удивленный шепоток.  
— Это еще не все! — вокруг снова воцарилась тишина. — Вырубки вокруг гор теперь будут строго контролироваться, для этого уже выделен отдельный отряд. Касательно незаконной охоты — наказание будет ужесточено. Пока у меня все, — к концу его небольшой речи в зале уже стоял гул, и демону пришлось повысить голос.  
— Господин! — кто-то все-таки решил возразить главе дома. — Но Вы же понимаете, что это нанесет удар по многим нашим делам! Мы понесем убытки!  
— Да неужели? Приведите хотя бы один аргумент в доказательство своей правоты, — спокойно спросил Калерво, зная, что в ответ ничего не услышит. — Того, что добывается, недостаточно? — выдержав паузу, холодно поинтересовался он. — А, постойте! Советую Вам прекратить свои темные делишки. Это не угроза, а простой совет, — он указал на Найтниса. — Если кто-то из присутствующих здесь еще не в курсе, то его река питает Лес. И именно от его решений зависит благосостояние жителей Леса и его округов. В том числе и наши, — Калерво бросил быстрый взгляд на наяду и тихо сказал: — Один раз. Ради меня.  
Впрочем, чего-то подобного Найтнис и ожидал. Коротко выдохнув, он поднял глаза и обвел взглядом собрание сильнейших демонов.  
До этого момента он не ощущал в полной мере всю агрессию среды демонов, а сейчас весь этот поток был направлен прямо на него. Кто-то скрипел зубами, кто-то тихо рычал, кто-то вовсе не смотрел, потому что считал, что наяда не заслуживал внимания.  
«Да вы совершенно не отличаетесь от крысо-людей, когда доходит до ваших территорий. Думаю, начнем с малого».  
Эта мысль проскочила так быстро, и обстановка в зале резко изменилась. Треть демонов осели на пол.  
— Что происходит?! Что это за сила?! Откуда она?!  
И только потом все в зале обратили на Найтниса. Он стоял с гордо поднятой головой. Его глаза полностью окрасились в черный. Он повел губами, и теперь все демоны ощутили силу Найтниса. Их щиты разбивались вдребезги, точно стекло. Несколько демонов смогли устоять, но по их чересчур бледным лицам градом стекал пот. Найтнис перевел глаза на Калерво.  
Он тоже стоял, также гордо подняв голову и не выдавая своего инстинктивного желания согнуться пополам. Лишь одна-единственная капля пота предательски скатилась за его ухом. Он заметил взгляд своего друга и коротко кивнул. Найтнис прикрыл глаза и тихо выдохнул, стараясь не выдать, что даже и не напрягался.  
Те демоны, что смогли устоять, тихо попрощались и, позвав слуг, которые помогли встать на ноги остальным, спешно ретировались.  
— Найтнис, прошу за мной, — Калерво, слегка покачиваясь, провел наяду в комнату за тронным залом.  
Как только хлопнула дверь, под раскатистый смех отца Калерво слуги внесли вино.  
— Ты знаешь, каких заводить друзей, Кали, — Элцелин, прошлый Великий владыка демонов, сел за стол и налил в бокал вина.  
— Уф, спасибо, Най, — Калерво ослабил воротник камзола и, сев за стол, принял бокал от отца. — Как думаешь, это их достаточно убедило?  
— Думаю, да, — Элцелин пригубил вино из своего бокала. — Найтнис, дорогой, ты сохранил нам две недели времени и горы трупов.  
Найтнис присоединился к парочке демонов за столом и, приняв бокал от старшего, убийственным взглядом посмотрел на Калерво.  
— Кали, я, конечно, ожидал от тебя чего-то подобного, когда рассказал про свои силы, — Найтнис залпом осушил свой бокал, — но, твою мать, что это сейчас было?!

***

— Идиот!  
— Откуда ж я знал…  
— Ваша выходка в городе — это просто… у меня нет слов. Вы бы еще с табличкой на шее ходили!  
— Но Най…  
— Не шевелись, а то хуже сделаю!  
Я не мог нормально оценивать странный разговор этих двоих. Калерво ранили, потом нам пришли на помощь… а он еще кто такой? Это сон, да?  
— Най, не ворчи, — Калерво отшучивался, и это было странно, учитывая, что у него в животе все еще находилось копье. Точнее его половина. — Тебе не идет.  
— Заткнись, иначе лечить тебя не буду, — Най водил руками с водой вокруг копья. — Тебя сначала ранили мечом, а потом всадили копье… Но, чего я, собственно, ожидал? Это же всего лишь ты.  
— Уже второй раз за месяц, — подметил демон. — Ай!  
— Сказал же молчать…  
Я кое-как пришел в себя после этой картины и огляделся. Мы находились в пещере, созданной Наем в считанные секунды на краю озера. Точно! Мы были в озере. В единственном отверстии, через воду как будто сквозь мутное стекло было видно солнце и проплывающие облака.  
Я протянул руку к воде, она меня манила… Такая холодная, но это было не плохо, а наоборот.  
Я был целым озером, видел, куда оно уходило. Так захотелось окунуться в него с головой…  
Я отдернул руку и снова посмотрел на эту парочку. Найтнис вымыл руки и отбросил копье в сторону. Калерво облегченно выдохнул; рана очень медленно, но затягивалась.  
Наши с Наинтисом взгляды наконец встретились. Черные глаза с синей глубиной. А потом меня замутило, а во рту появился соленый привкус.  
— Он еще говорит, что это я идиот, — хмыкнул Калерво, наблюдая, как мы с отцом, крепко обнявшись, рыдали. 


	12. Нормализовалось

— Вы хотите, чтобы я остался здесь?!  
Я удивленно моргал и переводил взгляд с Калерво на Найтниса. Первый был не менее ошарашен, но так ничего и не сказал. Старшая наяда потер переносицу.  
— Наверху куча солдат, — я старался не повышать голос, хотя бессилие уже подкатывало комом к горлу. — Я только-только начал узнавать себя, а вы просто бросаете меня здесь?  
— Во-первых, мы тебя не бросаем, — Найтнис, поморщившись, сложил руки на груди и отвернулся в сторону. — Вообще, с чего ты взял? Кто-то из нас всегда будет рядом. Я буду тебя обучать, а Кали — защищать, пока меня не будет рядом. Неис, — отец серьезно посмотрел на меня, и я замер, понимая, что он и сам был не в восторге от всего этого, — я не хочу тебя оставлять. Точно так же, как и Калерво. Но пойми, мы оба высокопоставленные руководители, нам нельзя надолго отлучаться. Сейчас смутные времена. Калерво итак пропал на полгода.  
— Най, — демон попытался остановить своего друга. — А почему мы не можем его перевезти в твой или мой дворец? Там безопасность будет порядком выше, чем здесь, к тому же ему будет легче обучаться. Я не понимаю твоего сопротивления.  
Он шумно вздохнул и сделал несколько шагов по этой небольшой пещере.  
— Калерво, помнишь что случилось, когда Неис только родился? — тихо спросил Най, но Калерво лишь покачал головой. — А через пять лет?  
— Что-то произошло с озером, — неуверенно сказал демон, но тут же бросил попытку угадать, что хотел от него друг. — Я не понимаю… Что ты пытаешься этим сказать?  
— То, что я вовсе не случайно послал тебя за ним именно полгода назад, — Неис подошел ко мне и провел рукой по щеке, а я лишь с удовольствием потерся о нее. Такой приятный холод. — Его озеро было на грани иссушения. И, думаю, довольно несложно предположить, что стало бы тогда с ним самим. Ты же начал ощущать слабость?  
После моего кивка повисла тишина. От грустного и такого нежного взгляда отца мне стало тяжело. Калерво потряс головой, видимо, укладывая в ней только что полученную информацию.  
— Ему сейчас просто жизненно необходимо наладить связь с озером и лесом. Мне еще многое надо ему рассказать, — Найтнис улыбнулся, — но немного позже. Калерво, тебе нужно узнать, можем ли мы сейчас действовать в открытую или нет. Необходимо убрать людей наверху. Возможно, я попрошу Кэт поставить барьер на ближайший гектар…  
Найтнис задумался, а я посмотрел на Кали. Демон хмурился и, видимо, думал над тем, как все же выпустить меня.  
— Най, — осторожно начал Калерво, прерывая тишину, — кто за этим стоит? Ты ведь уже знаешь наверняка.  
Я почувствовал, как температура вокруг нас резко понизилась, а воздух разрядился, из-за чего стало трудно дышать. Мой взгляд метался от одного компаньона к другому.  
— Александра, а скорее Мария, — Найтнис опустил глаза. — Я в этом почти уверен.  
Калерво взмахнул рукой, и за его спиной появился портал.  
— Найтнис, Неис, — демон кивнул каждому и скрылся в портале.  
Я открыл рот от изумления, но был не в силах что-либо произнести. Кто мне обещал показать весь мир?! Кто обещал меня защищать?!  
— Сколько пафоса, — фыркнул Найтнис. — Привыкай к этому. Так. Пожалуй для начала я расскажу, как сделать такой проем. Ты можешь делать их в земле, которая соприкоснулась с водой, и там, где разрешили другие наяды, — отец подмигнул.  
— Другие? — Поступало слишком много информации, и мой мозг был уже не в состоянии воспринимать ее. — Таких, как мы, много?  
Но спокойный тон отца подавил во мне желание задавать накопившиеся вопросы.  
— Именно таких, как мы, больше нет, — мужчина покачал головой. — Наяды разделяются по силе. Я — один из самых сильных. Думаю, ты — тоже, раз мы связаны родственными связями. Потом я тебе расскажу все подробнее, — отец улыбнулся. — Повторяй за мной.

***

— Мария! — в доме раздался крик.  
Девушка, вздохнув, отложила книгу и встала с кресла. Поправив простое платье, она двинулась наверх по деревянным ступеням.  
— Мария! — крик матери раздался снова, но уже в дальней комнате.  
«Да иду я, глухая», — фыркнула про себя эльфийка и без стука вошла в комнату. За ее спиной остался светлый просторный коридор, на пол которого сквозь высокие  
окна падал золотистый свет. А впереди была темная комната ее матери. Александра уже давно не вставала с постели, запрещала убираться и открывать окно, из-за чего воздух стал спертым и пыльным. Стол, за которым когда-то сидел отец, был покрыт толстым слоем пыли, а расположение вещей с тех пор не изменилось ни на миллиметр. Вся комната находилась в стадии полного разложения. В большой гардеробной за кроватью образовался рассадник моли и крыс, ведь старая эльфийка запрещала выносить оттуда вещи. Мария уже с нетерпением ждала того момента, когда же ее мать отправится вслед за отцом на тот свет.  
Но живучести эльфов оставалось только позавидовать.  
— Подойди, дитя моё, — из-под пропахшего пылью одеяла вылезла дрожащая рука, кожа которой стала уже совсем дряблой и свисала.  
— Я здесь, матушка, — Мария склонила голову, в несколько шагов достигла кровати и, подобрав платье, села на пол, взяв старческую руку в свою.  
— Скажи мне, что вы убили его, — дрожащим голосом попросила Александра. Юная эльфийка закусила губу.  
— Нет, матушка, — она покачала головой, — еще нет. Но мы приперли их к стенке. Скоро они падут.  
— Уверенна? — Мария погладила ее по руке. — Отомсти за твоего отца и брата, — на последнем слове Мария вздрогнула. — Они должны пасть, и тогда в мире наступит равновесие.  
Мать снова заснула, и Мария встала. Хотелось поскорее уйти отсюда — запах старухи и гниющих досок никогда еще никому не приносил пользу, даже в малых количествах. Девушка нахмурилась и, закрыв дверь, направилась в свою комнату.  
«Равновесие? О каком равновесии может идти речь, когда все существа разрознены? Когда одним приходится выживать, а другие позволяют себе есть из серебряной и золотой посуды?»  
Мария кое-как удержалась от того, чтобы не хлопнуть дверью. Одну из четырех стен в комнате занимало окно в полный рост, из него открывался вид на лес, который сейчас находился под контролем эльфийки. Она подошла к окну и сложила руки на груди.  
На опушке строились баллисты и катапульты, а на площадке неподалеку тренировались солдаты разных мастей. Рабы переносили и складывали припасы. Где-то прогремел взрыв, но Мария лишь улыбнулась — в это время должны были тренироваться маги.  
«Равновесие… это всего лишь нелепая сказка. Магические существа не понимают своей силы. Если мы объединимся, нам все будет по плечу. А люди, которые убили отца, уже давно лежат в земле и кормят червей. Но остались другие… И они должны служить нам, как служили во время прошлой войны. Почему все разошлись после? Найтнис не понимал, какой силой он обладал в тот момент, какой мощью… И даже мой брат не понимал меня!»  
Мария взглянула на руки, которым убила своего брата, и поежилась.  
А где-то в лесу Лоуренс сидел у костра вместе со своим телохранителем и людьми каравана. Тихий разговор шел сначала между несколькими людьми, а чуть позже к нему подключились все присутствующие.  
— О, — Лоуренс посмотрел на главу каравана и улыбнулся уголками губ. — Я тут слышал, что в лес Александры начали пускать людей. Вы там были?  
Собеседники переглянулись между собой и поежились, а глава каравана грустно вздохнул.  
— Ну, еще до этого он слыл не особо приятным местом, особенно после того, как главу семьи зарезали люди. Сейчас и подавно. Там пропадают целые караваны. Разумеется, часть выходят оттуда, но некоторые так и не возвращаются.  
— Как так? — Лоуренс вскинул бровь. — И никто не забил тревогу?  
— Родственники иногда и вовсе не возмущаются, — караванщик подкинул дров в костер, но теплее от этого не стало. — Некоторые нашли причину, по которой пропадают люди и магические существа.  
Повисла тишина. Лоуренс взглянул на своего телохранителя — по нему было сложно сказать, что он был ошарашен — но проведя столько времени вместе, эльф знал, что сейчас он пребывал в таком же удивлении, что и сам торговец.  
— И по какой же? — Лоуренс сглотнул, страшась узнать правду.  
— Все они поддерживали Найтниса и Калерво, да и весь совет во время войны.

***

Это было странное чувство. Я ощущал необыкновенную силу, и она текла сквозь меня и наполняла необычным спокойствием.  
— Найди самую дальнюю точку и посмотри, что сейчас творится вокруг нее.  
Голос отца был таким успокаивающим, мягким и теплым, не то, что вода вокруг меня. Я ощущал холод, но, как бы странно это не звучало, он согревал меня.  
— Неис?  
— Да… сейчас. Только пойму, какая из точек самая дальняя, — спокойно сказал я, схватив руку отца и не отпуская ее.  
— Как это понимать? — я понял по его тону, что удивил его.  
— Я могу показать тебе.  
Он появился рядом со мной в этом темном мире и, поежившись, осмотрелся.  
— Как ты… Хотя, ладно, не придется показывать, как это делать. У тебя тут холодно, — заметил Найтнис и улыбнулся. — Ну, посмотрим.  
Мы повернулись, и Найтнис охнул, а я ухмыльнулся.  
— И как я должен понять, где край? — я положил голову на плечо отца.  
Перед нами была огромная сеть со множеством узлов и ответвлений. В одном из узлов мягким голубым светом сияло мое озеро, но оно было далеко от концов этих бледно-голубых щупальцев. Недалеко от моего озера находилась еще одна соразмерная точка, она меня, конечно, интересовала, но сначала надо было выполнить просьбу отца.  
— Это все твое озеро? — он указал на него. Я кивнул. — Хм, так даже лучше.  
Отец взмахнул рукой, и перед нами появился земной шарик. Да, мне было еще далеко до его уровня. Он крутил его, пытаясь найти озеро, и найдя, довольно кивнул и приблизил его.  
— Я такое видел только в научно-фантастических фильмах, — я улыбнулся и поднял голову, но, встретив вопросительный взгляд отца, лишь покачал головой. — Расскажешь на этой миниатюре о мире?  
— Позже, когда все это закончится, — отец погладил меня по голове. — Мы посетим все необходимые места вместе.  
— Отличные креветки? — я нагнулся и увидел на южном побережье небольшую подпись под отмеченным местом на полупрозрачном свитке.  
— А, — Най смущенно скосил глаза. — Моя личная карта. Так, посмотрим.  
Повисло молчание. Отец осматривал небольшой кусок. Я нашел город, в котором мы встретили Алессу, и столицу. Оба они находились в моей сети. В городах, находящихся за горной грядой и за магическим лесом, моя сеть почти блекла. В масштабах этого земного шара она поражала. О, вкусный суп том-ян, надо будет попробовать.  
— Я думал, будет меньше, — вздохнул отец. Я вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Я не знаю, хорошо это или плохо.  
— Покажи свои владения, — рассмеялся я. Очень хотелось знать, как далеко зашел отец. Он усмехнулся и взмахом руки наложил еще один слой со своей сетью.  
Щупалец почти не было видно, но они сплелись в комок южнее моего озера. Несколько больших и толстых щупалец шли к южному полюсу, как мои — к северному. Я заметил, что на заинтересовавшем меня месте появилась светло-фиолетовая точка озера отца. И сейчас она сияла, точно Сириус в небе.  
— Что это? — я указал на нее, но отец только отвел глаза.  
— Если коротко, — он вздохнул, — это исток нашей линии. Даже не смотря на то, что сейчас тебя питает твое озеро, или меня — мое море.  
— В каком смысле?  
— Я тебя свожу туда, и ты все узнаешь, — отец улыбнулся. — Так. Я скопирую это, и пойдем?  
Я еще раз оглядел земной шар и движущиеся навстречу друг другу щупальца. 


	13. Правда о существовании

— Отец.  
— Калерво! Наконец-то ты вернулся, мой блудный сын!  
Мы обнялись. И хотя отец уже давно отошел от дел, иногда он меня заменял. И потому что я был легок на подъем, и потому что другие демоны еще лет пятьдесят как минимум не будут признавать во мне полноценного владыку.  
— Ты насовсем? — Элцелин налил вина в бокал и протянул его мне. — Или мне еще не отбывать на остров?  
— Пока не знаю, — я покачал головой и, приняв бокал, со вздохом сел в кресло. — Сейчас все слишком запутанно…  
Я прикрыл глаза рукой, несмотря на то, что в библиотеке царил полумрак. Желтый свет магических ламп, стоявших кругом на столе, был совсем призрачным. Я застал отца за чтением одного из древних фолиантов, которыми были заставлены все четыре стены под высокий потолок.  
— Рассказывай, — Элцелин отложил книгу и очки в сторону и, повернувшись ко мне, удобнее устроился в своем кресле.  
Честно говоря, я ненавидел, когда он так делал. В большинстве — а точнее во всех — случаях это означало, что он уже понимал, в каком мы находились дерьме. Мы были почти копией друг друга, но в его образе прослеживалась некоторая женственность и утонченность — он не собирал свои длинные блестящие волосы в хвост и никогда не прятал рога. Пожалуй, даже небольшие морщины на лбу и вокруг рта совершенно не портили его вид.  
— Думаю, ты уже слышал о заварушке в окрестностях Столицы, — получив утвердительный кивок, я продолжил. — Там я вытащил воспоминания из их главного. Они один в один как у того, кто послал убийц во время приема у Алекса, — Элцелин, пригубив вино, вопросительно приподнял бровь. — Найтнис думает, что за всем стоит Мария. Правда я еще не получил доказательства этого, но я верю ему.  
— В лесу Марии явно творится что-то неладное. Не так давно стали распространяться слухи о том, что там пропадают целые караваны, — Элцелин кивнул и, откинувшись в своем кресле, вздохнул. — К сожалению, все оказалось вовсе не слухами. Я уже проверил, и все, кто пропал, так или иначе поддерживали совет во время войны.  
— Отлично, — я вздохнул. — И они покушаются на Неиса.  
— Кого? — по лицу своего отца я заметил, что до этого ему не было дела. А зря. — Завел дружбу с кем-то из северных эльфов?  
— Вообще говоря, это сын Найтниса, — я ухмыльнулся, наблюдая за реакцией отца. — Он родился во время войны, а я отправил его в другой мир и вот недавно оттуда вернул. Сейчас он обучается с Найтнисом.  
Элцелин помолчал некоторое время. Да, именно такое лицо было у меня, когда Най притащил мне сверток.  
— Да. Во время войны, — отец сглотнул, но продолжил, — его река была границей фронта.  
— Хороший малый, — я встал и налил себе вина. — И возможно обладает такой же силой, как и его отец. А может даже большей.  
— Почему я только сейчас об этом узнаю? — Элцелин сузил глаза и хитро улыбнулся.  
— Может, потому что Найтнис наказал мне не говорить об этом никому? — я хмыкнул и отпил вина. — Меня больше беспокоит, как об этом прознала Мария. А что скажут остальные наяды, когда узнают?.  
— Он уже большой мальчик, милый мой, — Элцелин сцепил руки перед собой. — Уверен, ты это понимаешь. В их дела не надо вмешиваться.  
— Ты о ком? — я ненадолго задумался поднося бокал к своему рту. — О Неисе или Найтнисе?  
— О, — ухмыльнулся Элцелин, — так ты переключился с него на его сына?  
— Отец!  
Я залпом выпил вино из своего бокала, лишь бы не видеть это хитрое лицо отца.

***

— Спасибо Кали, — Найтнис кивнул появившемуся из портала демону.  
— О, вы уже тут, — он улыбнулся и поправил плащ. — Привет от Элцелина. Он не отказался бы пропустить с тобой пару стаканчиков на острове.  
— Опять? — Найтнис рассмеялся и продолжил вглядываться в лес. — Я с ним сопьюсь. Неис, берегись отца Калерво — он очень любит хорошее вино.  
Я улыбнулся, но промолчал. Эту неделю я провел с отцом, совсем не видясь Калерво. Сейчас отец хотел познакомить меня с дриадой Кэт и провести ритуал единения с лесом. Когда я спросил, что это такое, он лишь покачал головой и сказал, что не знает, как именно он будет проводится со мной, но смысл заключался в следующем: лес не мог обходиться без воды, а вода — без леса.  
Мы стояли на берегу озера. Очень странно было видеть его в таком ракурсе, когда неделю провел в воде или в самодельной пещере, правда сейчас там есть все необходимые предметы мебели. Отец говорил, что когда все это закончится, он построит домик на берегу для меня.  
«И когда же «это» закончится?» — я задавал этот вопрос бесчисленное количество раз, но Най постоянно уходил от ответа.  
Утренний туман еще не отошел от воды, а осенняя пасмурная погода добавляла в пейзаж толику мистики. Кажется, будет морось или полноценный дождь.  
— Тебе не холодно? — Калерво подошел ко мне и положил руку на плечо. — Могу дать плащ.  
— Нет, — я покачал головой и поправил прядь волос, выбившуюся из хвоста. Наверное, это звучало странно, потому что на мне были только рубаха и штаны, даже на ногах ничего не было. — Ты как сам?  
— Уф, — он вздохнул и отвел взгляд. — Пришлось работать. Полгода отпуска мне все-таки не простили.  
— Но у тебя нашлось время послать сюда людей, чтобы избавиться от тех, кто нас преследовал? — я улыбнулся и коснулся его пальцев.  
— Все ради вас, — он мягко улыбнулся и осторожно провел пальцами по моим.  
— Вот она! — раздраженно воскликнул Найтнис. Я от неожиданности чуть не подпрыгнул на месте, а демон убрал руку, и мы оба развернулись к лесу.  
Из него вышла и направилась к нам зеленокожая девушка. Казалось, она вовсе не шла, а плыла над землей. Когда она подошла к нам ближе, я увидел в ее волосах цвета ели небольшие шишки, а все ее тело покрывали небольшие листочки, которые, кстати говоря, ничего не скрывали. Я сглотнул, опуская взгляд на грудь — соски были приятного болотного цвета.  
— Найтнис, — она улыбнулась и пренебрежительно взглянула на демона. — Калерво.  
— Привет, Кэт, — сказали отец и Калерво в один голос и улыбнулись друг другу.  
— А, это твой сын, Най? — Кэт подплыла ко мне и дотронулась пальцем до моего подбородка. Она была ниже меня на голову. — Вы очень похожи. Я чувствую в нем силу. Совсем как при первой встрече с тобой, — она улыбнулась белоснежными зубами. Я моргнул и вопросительно посмотрел на отца, но он только покачал головой.  
— Я Неис, — я аккуратно убрал ее руку. — Приятно познакомиться.  
Я старался говорить как можно аккуратнее, тщательно подбирая слова, но, казалось, она все равно устроит какую-нибудь подлянку, под стать своему имени. Она прищурилась, точно кошка на солнце.  
— Ну, начнем? — она улыбнулась, и, кажется, я заметил небольшие клыки.  
— А как…  
Она не дала мне закончить, схватив мою голову, наклонила к себе и глубоко поцеловала.  
— Именно это она со мной и сделала в первую нашу встречу, — я услышал, как отец вздохнул. — Кэт, Кэт, когда же ты изменишься?  
Я закрыл глаза и обнял ее за талию. В этот момент я почувствовал, как под моими ногами заплескалась вода. Она вела поцелуй, а через язык передавалась незнакомая мне магическая энергия, но это длилось недолго.  
Что-то темное пробудилось во мне, и я увидел те самые щупальца. Теперь в них стало больше силы, они стали шире и светились ярче, во всяком случае те, что были на территории леса. Точка силы, про которую отец так и не рассказал ничего, пульсировала.  
Я очнулся в необычном для себя состоянии. Уже я вел поцелуй и все больше наседал на дрожащую дриаду. Ее руки расслабленно лежали у меня на плечах, но магия все еще лилась через наши языки — теперь уже от меня к ней.  
Я остановился и, отстранившись, вытер рукавом губы. Дриада же еще некоторое время стояла с закрытыми глазами. Это было странное ощущение: я чувствовал, как сотни тысяч ниточек присоединялись к моей воде в лесу. Во рту отчетливо ощущался привкус еловых иголок, и я пока не знал, нравилось это мне или нет.  
Но точно знал, когда нужно было остановится. Я почувствовал, что моя сила намного превышала силу Кэт.  
Прямо сейчас я мог одним движением убить ее.  
Я хотел впиться зубами в ее сонную артерию и почувствовать вкус ее крови.  
Она открыла глаза, но еще какое-то время их застилала пелена, и она не могла сфокусировать взгляд на мне. К горлу подкатил горький ком, свидетельствую о том, что завтрак уже готов выйти из меня, но я держался. Осенний ветер всколыхнул мою одежду, и я наконец услышал голос отца.  
— Неис! Все в порядке?  
Он вцепился в мое плечо, и я ощутил, что его сила вот-вот вырвется из-под контроля. И знал, почему.  
«Я требую ответов»  
— Да, — я осторожно кивнул, но тошнота уже отступила. — Кэт?  
— Да, — после недолгой паузы ответила она. — Было гораздо сильнее, чем с тобой.  
— Он учится, — Найтнис кивнул и пригладил волосы на моей голове. — Просто… ты сама говорила, что лес нуждается в воде.  
— И он ее получил, — Кэт все-таки смогла сфокусировать свой взгляд на мне, и ее больше не вело. — Надеюсь, восстановится он быстро, все же период без наяды был сравнительно недолгим.  
— Неис, можешь идти? — Найтнис сузил глаза и взглянул на Калерво, который с нескрываемым удивлением смотрел на меня.  
Я боялся посмотреть ему в глаза, хотя, возможно, я не мог сконцентрироваться от той силы, которую передала мне Кэт. Я кивнул, а отец извинился за нас обоих, и мы пошли вдоль берега. Стоял штиль. Даже не верилось, что еще несколько минут назад вода шла крупными волнами.  
— Ты почувствовал? — отец вывел меня из задумчивости. — Мне кажется, кое-кто сейчас жутко недоволен.  
— Он в нас скоро дыру прожжет, — я усмехнулся, пнув небольшой камешек в воду, и, немного помедлив, ответил. — Да.  
— Ужасное чувство, — сухо сказал Найтнис.  
Тут и обсуждать было нечего. Я понял, почему отец был таким сдержанным, даже со мной. И понял, почему девушки в школе падали в обморок. Это была защитная реакция.  
«Люди такие хрупкие существа. Не то, что я или отец»  
Найтнис остановился и, повернувшись ко мне, обнял.  
— Контролируй себя, — он погладил меня по голове, а я лишь зарылся глубже в его плечо. — Я не знаю, что произойдет, если «это» освободить. Поначалу будет трудно, но я рядом. Если что-то понадобится. Со временем привыкнешь.  
— У меня есть не только ты, — я сжал рубаху на его спине. — Калерво и, видимо, Кэт.  
— Да, — грустно сказал Найтнис, отстранившись. — Но к ним в последнюю очередь.  
— Ты же расскажешь мне, что «это»? — я изогнул бровь.  
— Да, позже, — он вздохнул. — Но у меня есть только теории, так что не надейся на многое. Пойдем, кажется, нас уже заждались.  
Калерво с Кэт не без раздражения глядели друг на друга и на нас с ожиданием. Я вздохнул. За эту неделю я, конечно, многое узнал, но все же хотелось скорее избавиться от жесткого контроля. Отец говорил, что скоро мы поедем к нему в резиденцию на прием, но когда это еще будет…  
— Кали, — Найтнис не дал им и вопроса задать. — Останешься с Неисом?  
— Конечно, — Калерво кивнул и улыбнулся. — Я никогда не упущу повода скинуть на отца работу, а ты для этого меня и пригласил. Ты поставил там маячок?  
Найтнис кивнул и открыл портал. Перед тем, как войти в него, он крепко меня обнял и кивнул Калерво.  
— Най, — тихо позвала его Кэт, и он обернулся. — Реши проблему с лесом Марии. Даже с наядой я не смогу остановить разложение.  
Она растворилась в лесу, даже не попрощавшись с нами, а я еще долго не мог отвести взгляда от деревьев. Вывел меня из оцепенения Кали.  
— Ты идешь? — он положил руку мне на талию и погладил, но я покачал головой.  
— Хочу проплыть, надо привыкнуть к жабрам, — я улыбнулся. Сейчас мне так хотелось пойти с ним, но я оставил его и пошел к воде.  
Несмотря на такую мощную силу, скрытую во мне, холодная вода мгновенно меня отрезвила.

***

— Ты стал спокойнее, — Калерво коснулся губами до моего лба.  
— Да, — я сладко зевнул, удобнее устраиваясь на его плече. — Просто наконец-то понял, где мое место.  
— И как? — демон хмыкнул.  
— Хорошо. Управление водой — прекрасно, — я, ухмыльнувшись, взобрался на него.- Гипнозом скоро овладею. Правда, есть одно «но».  
— И какое же? — он провел руками по моим бедрам, разглядывая мое тело.  
— Я не выхожу из этой землянки, — я схватил его руки, запрещая дотрагиваться до себя.  
— Если учесть, что в мой прошлый визит тут была просто дырка в земле… Две комнаты — это тебе уже не просто землянка.  
— Три, — поправил я его. — Все равно. Мне очень скучно.  
— Ну, сам знаешь, я не могу пойти против твоего отца, Неис, — Кали вздохнул и посмотрел мне в глаза, но тут же нахмурился. — Я даже не знаю, что он скажет про наши отношения…  
— А он может что-то сказать? — я удивился и отпустил его руки. — Просто мне кажется, что он винит себя за то, что я так долго отсутствовал в этом мире, а что до остального — он принимает меня таким, какой я есть. Даже при условии того, что я только в этом мире понял, какой я на самом деле.  
— Возможно. Ты сам его слышал: лес без тебя умирал. Твое озеро умирало. В конце концов и ты мог погибнуть, — он мягко улыбнулся и притянул меня к себе. — За те годы, что я знаю Ная, я понял вот что — лучше всего у него все спрашивать прямо в лоб.  
Через несколько дней Найтнис вернулся, а я заметил, что аура моей силы над озером уже обрела немалую силу. Он вышел из портала хмурый, но, увидев меня на берегу, тут же расплылся в улыбке и, сев рядом, обнял.  
— Трудная неделя? — я потерся щекой об его плечо. Присутствие отца дарило мне такое спокойствие, что совсем не хотелось, чтобы он уходил.  
— Да уж, не то слово, — он хмыкнул. — Хочешь прогуляться?  
— Куда? — я подпрыгнул на месте, а мои уши заметно задергались.  
Он опустил глаза.  
Примерно через четверть часа мы оказались перед небольшим водопадом у самой горной гряды. Я кивнул Кэт, притаившейся за деревьями, а когда отец повторил приветствие, она вновь растворилась между стволов.  
— Думаю, — Най начал говорить, медленно шагая в воду и двигаясь в сторону каменного уступа, — это место можно назвать для нас истоком.  
— В каком смысле? — я старался сосредоточится на том, чтобы идти по воде — до сих пор это получалось у меня очень плохо.  
— Здесь я встретил Калерво, — после этой фразы я изогнул бровь. Калерво упоминал что-то такое. — Недалеко отсюда нашли меня, и тут был исток моей реки. Эта вода с гор питает родники, стекающие в твое озеро.  
Найтнис сел на край обрыва и устремил взгляд вдаль.  
Я посмотрел туда же и ахнул.  
Я четко видел линию реки. Берега, которые уже заросли. Лоно, которое вилось между полей и лесов. Я видел, как она заканчивало свое движение в море и как разрастался лес вокруг нее.  
— Чтобы родилась наяда, должно выполняться несколько условий, — Найтнис вздохнул. — У водного массива должен присутствовать дух воды, и в нем должно утонуть живое существо.  
— Утонуть? — я покрылся мурашками. — То есть…  
— Да, — он кивнул в подтверждение моим мыслям и грустно сказал: — Твое и мое тела когда-то населяли другие души. Мы не можем считаться нежитью, как вампиры или упыри, потому что у нас формируется своя личность. Обычно наяды это либо эльфы, либо люди. В зависимости от расы и личных магических способностей они распределяются по силе. И она дальше передается из поколения в поколение.  
— Ты хочешь сказать, — я сложил руки на груди и закрыл глаза, — последующим поколениям наяд необязательно иметь такую же силу, чем предыдущим?  
— Да, — отец, улыбнувшись, кивнул. — Все зависит от того, кем была первая наяда. Но есть одна раса, у которой никогда не было наяды в силу их образа жизни в прошлом.  
— Такие есть? — я удивленно поднял бровь. — Но ведь всем живым существам нужна вода.  
— Да, — он кивнул и, встав, направился по течению, где скрылся в провале, который я до этого не замечал. — Но для демонов, живших в горах в далеком прошлом, это был священный ресурс.  
— Тогда какие магические способности у демонов? — я последовал за ним.  
— Одни из самых сильных, — Найтнис вздохнул. — Поэтому встреча с любым, пусть даже слабым демоном, для сильного мага может оказаться последней.  
— Но к че…  
И меня вырвало. Я был так поглощен разговором с отцом, что не заметил как волна очень сильной магии свернула мои внутренности.  
— Да, со мной было то же самое, когда я впервые пришел сюда, — отец снова вздохнул и обрызгал меня водой из источника. — Сейчас лучше?  
— Она очень холодная, — сказал я, стуча зубами и сползая по стене, и во все глаза начал рассматривать место, где мы оказались.  
Это была пещера с озером в диаметре не больше десяти метров, стены переливались фиолетовыми рунами и узорами, из которых я узнал только две или три.  
— Видишь огромную дыру наверху? — подняв голову, я правда увидел огромное черное отверстие в потолке. Из него медленно буквально по капле стекала вода. — Она ведет в очень старые шахты Кастерни. Оттуда когда-то упал наш дорогой король демонов и, скорее всего, наш дальний родственник.  
— Мы родственники с родом Кастерни? — меня снова передернуло от холода, но отец рассмеялся.  
— Духовно, возможно, — он сел рядом со мной и обнял меня. — Но у них в клане всегда было множество других рас, так что мы не знаем наверняка.  
— Откуда ты знаешь, что он был демоном? — я шмыгнул носом и проследил за вереницей фиолетового следа на стене.  
— Когда-то эта пещера была изолирована, — он указал наверх, и в темноте я разглядел плавные линии от течения. — Но вода пробила себе путь.  
— Кали не знает? — но, к своему сожалению, я уже знал ответ.  
— Он даже не знает, что мы находимся на одном уровне по силе.  
— А почему здесь столько защиты? — я вздохнул. Видимо, теперь мне тоже придется скрывать это от демона.  
— У жившего здесь демона не было иного источника питания, кроме как тела попадавших сюда трупов. Хотя, возможно, и живые падали сюда, раз наяда родилась в таком месте. Сами демоны очень долгое время избавлялись от крыс в своих рядах, но даже для них поедание себе подобных было противоестественным. Так что здесь, можно сказать, обитает еще не сформировавшийся, но очень злой дух. К счастью для нас, сюда больше не поступает ни магической энергии, ни каких-либо плохих эмоций.  
— Ты говорил, что духи, если их долго не поддерживать каким-либо источником, исчезают, — я наклонил голову.  
— А ты что-то помнишь из наших уроков, — Найтнис, довольно улыбнувшись, встал и помог мне. — Пришел в себя? Идти сможешь?  
— Да, — я отряхнулся от грязи. — Поэтому ты не хотел сразу мне рассказывать про это место?  
— Не совсем, — мы медленно пошли к выходу. — Мне хотелось, чтобы ты привык к магии вокруг себя. Несколько раз из-за того, что не умел владеть своими силами, я терял тут сознание. Как только вся эта история закончится, я представлю тебя обществу наяд. Думаю, ты будешь в восторге, — он подмигнул мне и тут же сощурился от лучей заходящего солнца.  
— Думаю, они тоже, — я рассмеялся и протер глаза.  
Внизу нас встретили пятеро эльфов в масках.  
— Не думал, что вы навестите нас, — Найтнис сложил руки на груди. — Неис, встань за мной.  
Я спрятался за спину отца, но знал, что через него никто не пройдет.  
— Закрой глаза.  
Но не успел я зажмуриться, как пятеро эльфов, не дойдя до нас, начали задыхаться под водой. 


	14. Когда все идет к черту

— Серьезно?! — я почувствовал, как к лицу прилила краска.  
— Най, я тоже считаю, что это слишком жестоко…  
— А у тебя как будто есть сыновья! — отрезал отец и вздохнул — даже он понял, что это было слишком резко. — Если мы хотим биться с ней на ее территории, я хочу, чтобы ты был как можно дальше и под охраной. Не хочу, чтобы тебя задело шальной стрелой или магией.  
— То есть, ты хочешь, чтобы я снова оказался в неведении? — рыкнул я и почувствовал, как мои уши задрожали. — Чем вы занимались последние пару недель?  
— Най, парень должен узнать, что такое битва, — начал Кали, положив руку себе на лоб. Демон пытался избежать моих взглядов, ведь он тоже отсутствовал эту неделю.  
— То есть той потасовки, которую вы устроили просто на выходе из столицы, тебе не хватило? — скептически спросил Найтнис и, взглянув на меня, разорвал мягкий хлеб на два куска.  
Я смущенно опустил глаза. Да, мне было плохо после той битвы, особенно при виде стольких бессмысленных смертей.  
— Я возьму двух доверенных демонов и поставлю охранять Неиса, — Калерво завел свои волосы за уши. Он прибыл на мое озеро при полном параде. Кажется, у него был какой-то прием, так что сейчас он был… обольстительно красив.  
— Скажи еще, что они будут в своей полной демонической форме, — хмыкнул отец и немного смягчился.  
— Нет, всего лишь наполовину, — демон улыбнулся и отпил из своего бокала. — Но я дам разрешение и на полную форму, случись что.  
— Все равно, — Найтнис вздохнул и обреченно на меня посмотрел. — Ты так хочешь присутствовать при атаке на лес Марии?  
— Я хочу узнать, почему на меня ведется охота, а не сидеть в четырех стенах уже который день, — я выдержал взгляд отца и улыбнулся уголками губ. — Отец, я…  
— Хорошо. Надеюсь, ты не забыл, чему я тебя учил. Скорее всего, придется применить свои навыки на практике, — старшая наяда неодобрительно поджал губы, когда я активно закивал. — Держись подальше от поля боя. И, если что, беги.  
— Мы выступаем через несколько недель, Най, — Калерво подмигнул мне и допил вино. — Ты успеешь его подготовить и прочитать кучу лекций на тему своей безопасности…  
— А ты подбери лучших телохранителей, — перебил его отец, и я не удержался от ухмылки. — Только попробуй!  
— Эй! — Калерво нахмурил брови и зло посмотрел на своего друга. — Знаешь, мог бы и не говорить. Он мой… А черт!  
Демон выругался и достал из внутреннего кармана камзола небольшой драгоценный камень. Он светился и вибрировал, но перестал, когда Калерво его взял в руки и прочитал короткое заклинание.  
— Господин! — из камня раздался бойкий голос одного из советников Кастерни. — Тут есть тот, кто вас заинтересует.  
— И чем же? — Калерво быстро поднял глаза на Ная и опустил на камень.  
— Это эльфийский торговец. Он недавно вернулся из леса Марии и не с пустыми руками. Точнее с нужной нам информацией.  
— Сейчас буду, — Калерво закрыл канал связи и сложил руки на груди. — Вы пойдете со мной? Парню не помешает покрутиться рядом с нами, — демон кивнул на меня, а отец изогнул бровь.  
— Я еще не представил его обществу наяд… но, думаю, будет неплохо, если ты увидишь что-то, кроме леса, — Най мягко улыбнулся, видя, как я обрадовался вылазке.  
Калерво коротко хохотнул и открыл портал в небольшую комнату, а, когда я туда вошел, то почувствовал, как было жарко и насколько был сперт воздух.  
— Мы, конечно, вошли через черный ход, и ты не увидел всего великолепия дворца снаружи, но, думаю, покажу в следующий раз, — Кали подмигнул мне и открыл дверь в высокий сводчатый коридор. — Дела не ждут.  
Света было немного и весь он был магическим. Желтые огоньки, подрагивая, летали над нашими головами и освещали путь. Было достаточно непривычно идти по каменным залам, когда последние несколько дней провел в землянке, обшитой деревом.  
— В моем дворце тебе будет легче, — Най положил руку мне на плечо, когда я тяжело вдохнул теплый воздух. — Когда зачастил к Калерво, я долго привыкал к этому воздуху.  
— Здесь хотя бы не холодно, — Калерво улыбнулся и подошел к небольшой двери, спрятанной между колоннами.  
— Поэтому мы любим с тобой встречаться где-нибудь в других местах, не смешивать, так сказать, работу и отношения, — отец хмыкнул и потрепал меня по голове.  
Видимо, дворец Кастерни играл на контрастах, потому что это помещение было явно переговорной. Два резных дивана, между ними расположился такой же резной небольшой деревянный столик, на котором уже стоял поднос с чайником и чашками. Когда мы вошли, слуги тенями вышли из комнаты, оставив нас с двумя эльфами. Один стоял за диваном и скептически осматривал нас.  
— Привет, Неис! — Лоуренс растянулся в улыбке и помахал мне с дивана. — А ты что тут делаешь?  
— Ты его знаешь? — тихо спросил отец и сел на диван рядом с Калерво.  
— Да, — я кивнул и, встав за их спинами, ответил эльфу полуулыбкой.  
— Не ожидал, что источником информации окажешься ты, — Калерво поджал губы и зло посмотрел на торговца.  
— А я не ожидал, что меня будет допрашивать один из генералов. При всем уважении, господин Найтнис, — эльф склонил голову в сторону отца.  
«Неожиданно видеть их за работой… Надеюсь, мне не придется так сидеть».  
— Два генерала, — Най снисходительно улыбнулся, а Лоуренс удивленно посмотрел на демона.  
— Кастерни? — он поперхнулся и закрыл глаза, спасаясь от взгляда. — Неис, а ты как связан с ними?  
— Как-нибудь потом расскажу, — я сложил руки на груди и хмыкнул.  
— Хватит языком чесать. Рассказывай, с чем пришел, — грозно сказал Калерво. Он не скрывал, что Лоуренс ему еще в их первую встречу не нравился, а сейчас у него и вовсе испортилось настроение.  
«Интересно, почему?»  
— Мария собирает армию, — Лоуренс поменялся в лице и сложил руки перед собой. — Мой телохранитель, — он указал себе за спину. — Пробрался к ним.  
— И? Какие основания нам верить вам? — перебил его Найтнис и нахмурил брови. Ему кстати это не шло, но я решил оставить свои комментарии при себе, ведь и так сел им на шею.  
— Как минимум, контракт наемника, — хмыкнул телохранитель Лоуренса. — Полный пакет.  
— А я думал, ты обычный проходимец, Лоуренс. Откуда такие деньги? — Калерво улыбнулся и закинул ногу на ногу.  
— Расскажу. Если получу контракт от клана Кастерни на перевозку руды, господин, — Лоуренс подмигнул мне, и я не сдержал смешка. Было похоже, что неприязнь Кали к нему выросла на почве работы.  
— Тогда, прошу, продолжайте. Мы спешим, — холодно прервал их беседу Найтнис и посмотрел на телохранителя. — Какая армия?  
— Видимо мне придется говорить, да? — вздохнул тот, когда наяда кивнул, а торговец молча взял чашку в руки и сделал глоток чая. — Ну, армия маленькой страны. Боевые маги, пушечное мясо, химеры различных видов — от обычных наездных до осадных. И везде рабы-люди, но, насколько я знаю, долго их там не держат — каждый месяц проводится… чистка. Почти всех убивают на тренировках, некоторые идут на корм, а самых сильных пускают на материал для химер.  
— Что насчет самой Марии? Видел ее? — Калерво взял себя за подбородок и сузил глаза. — Или, может, ее мать?  
— К сожалению, нет, — эльф покачал головой и снова вздохнул. — Я не смог находиться там долго — разложение леса слишком сильное, даже для меня.  
— Городской? — Калерво удивленно поднял брови, когда тот коротко кивнул. — Что-нибудь еще?  
— Нет. У меня была задача разведать, но не идти вглубь. А мог бы, — последнюю фразу он прошипел, бросив злобный взгляд на своего нанимателя.  
— Тогда бы ты не вернулся. Эти сведения как-то помогли? Или, — протянул Лоуренс, оглядывая двух генералов войны, которые никак не показывали свое отношение к услышанному. — Нет?  
— Узнаешь по своей награде, торговец. На этом все, — сухо сказал Калерво, когда оба мужчины встали с дивана.  
За моей спиной открылась дверь, и вошедшие слуги убрали сервиз со столика и проводили Лоуренса и его телохранителя. Я хотел подойти к отцу, который пока не торопился уходить и, нахмурившись, медленно шагал вдоль дивана, но Лоуренс меня окликнул. Поймав мягкий взгляд отца, я вышел из комнаты. Кали тоже остался там.  
— И все же, как ты оказался тут в компании демона и наяды? — он улыбнулся, так что я тоже ответил ему улыбкой.  
— Говорю же, потом расскажу, — я дернул ушами и сложил руки на груди. — Сейчас не время, да и место неподходящее.  
— Надеюсь, ты не будешь участвовать в этой истории с Марией, — Лоуренс сделал шаг ко мне, все так же улыбаясь. — Я бы хотел пригласить тебя куда-нибудь на ужин. Скажем, — он сузил глаза, поймав мой взгляд. — За то, что спас так много народу…  
— Думаю, для начала вам надо пересечься в более безопасном месте, — телохранитель нагнулся над ухом своего господина и коротким кивком указал на демона, бесшумно выросшего за моей спиной.  
«Я спиной чувствую, что Кали уже готов превратить его в пепел, а не награду за сведения выдать», — я коротко вздохнул и встал за спиной демона.  
— Вас проводят, — Кали зло ухмыльнулся и скрестил руки за спиной. — И снимут ваши письменные показания. И воспоминания.  
Лоуренс побледнел, а его телохранитель цокнул языком, и они удалились за слугами. Я заглянул в переговорку, надеясь увидеть отца, но его там уже не было.  
— Где…  
— Ушел в свой дворец, — Калерво взял меня за руку и повел за резными колоннами. — Будет собирать свою маленькую армию.  
— Как я попаду домой? — мне не нравились нахмуренные брови Калерво. Мы остановились в небольшой закутке между лестницами.  
— О, об этом я позабочусь. Для Ная ты сейчас будешь знакомиться со своими телохранителями, — Калерво немного оттаял и улыбнулся.  
— И это будет правдой? — я заметил взгляд демона и положил руки на его грудь. Его камзол уже давно пора было снять.  
— Скоро станет, — демон нагнулся к моим губам, но, так и не коснувшись их, несильно толкнул меня.  
Я провалился сквозь портал, падая в ворох подушек и одеял. И, пока я пытался выпутаться, Калерво зашел следом и, на ходу расстегивая пуговицы, взмахом руки закрыл за собой портал.  
— Неужели удобно ходить целый день в стольких слоях одежды? — я сдул с лица непослушную прядь, наблюдая за тем, как Калерво стянул с себя камзол, оставаясь в одной рубашке. — Тем более в такой духоте.  
— Кстати! Тебе же сделали парочку костюмов, почему ты их не носишь? — демон опустился на кровать и запустил руку под мою простую холщовую рубаху.  
— Они у портного. И их надо еще немного доработать, — я выгнулся навстречу ласкам и подставил шею для поцелуев. — Тем более я люблю плавать голым, а это сейчас мое основное занятие, — я почувствовал, как Кали улыбнулся. — Даже какой-то паренек однажды заходил… Ах!  
— Ты издеваешься? — прорычал демон и сжал мой сосок. — Сначала Лоуренс, а теперь еще и кто-то посторонний…  
— А ты милый, когда ревнуешь, — я рассмеялся и поцеловал демона в губы.  
Калерво оскалился и снял с меня рубаху, а после снова встал на ноги. Я потянулся к его пряжке и задержал дыхание, когда штаны и рубашка упали на пол к камзолу. Поцеловав набухший под трусами член, я поднял взгляд на любовника. Он, сузив глаза, нежно провел рукой по моей щеке и, пока я снимал с него нижнее белье, развязал ленту в моих волосах.  
«Может, это не совсем то, чего он хочет. Но надо как-то извиниться».  
Я улыбнулся своим мыслям и поцеловал головку члена, и он слегка дернулся. Закрыв глаза и стараясь не сойти с ума от приятного мускусного запаха Калерво, я осторожно обхватил губами головку и услышал тихое шипение. Сделав всего лишь несколько движений и поняв, что возбуждение все-таки было сильнее желания растянуть удовольствие, я остановился и шумно набрал воздуха в легкие. Для того, чтобы снова сделать пару поступательных движений и полностью вогнать член в свою глотку.  
— Вот что значит воспитывать своего любовника с самого начала? — простонал Калерво и зарылся пальцами в мои волосы, удобнее перехватывая мою голову.  
Хотел бы я что-нибудь сказать по поводу его хвастовства тем, что лишил меня девственности, но не мог по объективным причинам. Демон двигался мне навстречу, но потом схватил меня за волосы и начал двигаться резче. На глазах выступили слезы, а заднюю часть глотки неприятно саднило, но… как же это было непередаваемо приятно. Сильная рука Кали, его запах и тихие стоны — все это было таким желанным последние несколько дней, когда я засыпал в одиночестве в своей кровати.  
Кали замедлился и остановился, вытащив член из моего рта. Пока он искал что-то в резном прикроватном столике, я, рассматривая узоры на его руках и спине, стирал слюну с подбородка. Вернулся демон уже с небольшим бутылечком масла в руках, абсолютно таким, какой лежал в моей комнате.  
«Кажется, это было первое, что принес Кали в качестве подарка на… новоселье».  
Я хрипло застонал, когда Калерво стянул с меня штаны и, раздвинув ноги, холодными от смазки пальцами вошел и начал медленно меня растягивать.  
— Кажется, твое тело стало еще лучше, — прошептал Калерво, горячим взглядом лаская мое тело и нежно целуя в плечо. — Рельефнее, сильнее… ты становишься настоящим мужчиной.  
— Я стал чаще и больше плавать, — я потерся о его щеку. Такой теплый. — Озеро все больше… Кали, я больше не могу… Пожалуйста!  
Я выгнулся и прижался к нему всем телом. Этот демон истязал меня своими пальцами, задевая все нужные точки.  
— А я думал, терпением ты пошел в отца, — демон мягко отстранился и, с пошлым звук вытащив пальцы, помог мне перевернуться на спину.  
Я быстро обнял одеяло и подмял его под себя. Руки Калерво прошлись по моим бокам и бедрам, вызывая сладкую дрожь во всем моем теле.  
— Черт… какой же ты красивый, — он провел пальцами вверх вдоль позвоночника.  
А потом, снова схватив за волосы, оторвал меня от подушки и одновременно вошел. Мой гортанный стон разнесся по комнате. Рваные движения демона выводили меня из себя, заставляли извиваться, но он крепко держал меня, полностью контролируя все мои движения.  
— Снова выгнулся, — Кали прижался ко мне, заставляя прогнуться под него. — Вот так. Так же гораздо приятнее.  
В подтверждение его слов я протяжно застонал от очередного толчка и закусил губу. Движения демона стали медленнее и проникновеннее.  
— Когда ты стал таким нежным? — со стоном спросил я, чувствуя, как пара капель спермы упала на простыни.  
— С тех пор, как мы перестали заниматься сексом в необычных ситуациях и местах, — он аккуратно прикусил мое ухо. — В моей спальне можно расслабиться и не думать о том, что творится за дверями.  
Я двинул бедрами, выводя демона из себя, и он зарычал. Я улыбнулся, когда он перехватил мои бедра и прикусил за шею сзади. И снова толчки, вырывающие из меня громкие пошлые стоны.  
«Я настолько привык к холоду своего озера, что сейчас так голоден до его ласки…».  
Калерво всегда вызывал во мне тепло, которое разливалось по всему телу, согревая каждую клетку моего тела. А во время секса и вовсе сжигал меня полностью. Я выгнулся и застонал не в силах сдержать дрожь во всем теле. Я чувствовал, как мое сердце уже готово было вырваться из груди, но и у Калерво оно бешено стучало — я это слышал.  
— Еще немного, Неис, — горячо прошептал он, покусывая мою шею. — Еще немного…  
Его возбужденный голос заставил меня сжать несчастное одеяло, уже мокрое от моих слюны и пота. Мое тело затрепетало от глубоких толчков возлюбленного. Как только он немного замедлился, чтобы перевести дыхание, новая волна тепла, вызванная ласками, накрыла меня, и я кончил, сотрясаясь всем телом. Послышалось короткое ругательство демона по поводу того, что я не дал ему сделать передышку, и он продолжил двигаться, но явно был уже на пределе. Тяжелый вздох, и крепкие руки сжали мой зад, а по бедрам потекли дорожки спермы.  
Демон лег на меня, прижимая к себе, и, вжав в кровать, начал покрывать мои шею и плечи поцелуями и гладить по бедрам. Я рассмеялся от возбуждения и щекотки.  
— Я тоже скучал, — я провел пальцами по его щеке и поцеловал, а он смотрел на меня.  
— Пойдем. Тут есть купальня, — Кали с легкостью перевернул меня, но я мягко покачал головой, отказываясь от предложения покататься на руках.  
Купальня располагалась за дверью рядом с кроватью и была обита зеленым мрамором. Кали помог мне опуститься на ступени, и я погрузился по грудь в воду.  
— Хочешь чего? — я поднял глаза на возлюбленного, который налил вино в бокал.  
— Воды, — я прокашлялся и поправил волосы. — Тут очень жарко.  
Калерво хмыкнул, принес мне стакан холодной воды и устроился рядом со мной на ступеньке.  
— Неис.  
— М? — я отпил воды и поднял на него взгляд.  
— Постарайся, — он свел брови, глядя в противоположную стену. — Не попасть в беду, когда мы атакуем Марию. У нас не хватает времени, чтобы тебя подготовить…  
— Да-да, моя главная задача — выжить, чтобы мой отец и любовник были спокойны, — я вздохнул и поставил стакан.  
Демон тяжело вздохнул. Он был утомлен и раздражен сложившейся ситуацией. И отец держал его в таком состоянии уже несколько недель, не давая ничего предпринять. Владыку гор это порядком бесило — этот лес находился недалеко от его владений. Он мог в любой момент напасть на нее.  
— Знаешь… я хотел спросить. А когда мы расскажем отцу о наших отношениях? — я прижался к нему и провел руками по его бокам.  
— Обязательно. После того, как разберемся с Марией и тебе ничего не будет угрожать, — он мягко коснулся губами моего лба.  
— Надеюсь, ты все же познакомишь меня с моими телохранителями? — я сузил глаза, когда Калерво загадочно улыбнулся и сделал глоток вина.  
— Надеюсь, ты не сведешь их с ума, как меня, — он сделал небольшую паузу. — Но я серьезно. Постарайся не высовываться. Ты нам очень дорог.  
— Да, папочка, — я рассмеялся реакции Калерво, но все же кивнул и вытянулся для короткого поцелуя.


	15. Обычный эльф в этом обычном мире

Дворец Найтниса был погребен под многокилометровой толщей воды, и невозможно было увидеть его свет, проплывая над ним. Стены обросли кораллами и водорослями и будто были не от мира сего, даже несмотря на то, что в основном его посещали русалки и морские жители, реже — сухопутные, например, эльфы или люди, еще реже — жители глубокой материковой части — гномы или демоны.  
Но сегодня вход был закрыт для всех, кроме водных нимф. Главный зал не был украшен, но везде стояли еда и напитки, освещаемые переливами радужного света, отраженного от стекла светильников. Общество наяд всегда было разношерстным: разные расы, стиль одежды и аксессуаров. Тут были и наяды родников высоких гор в теплых шерстяных одеждах, и наяды оазисов широких пустынь в коротких топиках. Но кое-что у них все же было общее — глаза разных оттенков синего.  
Неис задумчиво перебирал длинную ленту, вплетенную в его косу. Тонкий серебряный обруч непривычно стягивал лоб. Отец попросил его одеться на прием прилично, хотя и спешил с его организацией, так что ему пришлось сменить уже ставшие родными просторную холщовую рубашку и штаны на более подобающую случаю одежду. Сейчас на нем были черные брюки и удлиненный синий камзол с серебрянной вышивкой поверх простой белой рубашки, на ногах — сапоги из мягкой кожей с серебряной пряжкой. Все это подчеркивало уже ставшее мужским тело юного наяды.  
«И озеро больше не увеличивается в размерах.»  
Хотя Неис и сам чувствовал, что достиг максимума своей силы. Раньше он кое-как мог уловить заклинания, которые приносил на себе Калерво. Сейчас же он ощущал малейшее колебание магии вокруг — проплывающую через барьер рыбу в нескольких сотнях метров от стен замка, стоявшего рядом отца и собравшихся за дверью пока еще незнакомых ему наяд.  
— Действуем как договаривались, — Най положил руку на плечо сына. — Это всего лишь формальность, но некоторые ее до сих пор почитают.  
— Это обязательно? — буркнул Неис и вздохнул. — Никогда не любил большие сборища людей.  
— Никто из наяд их не любит, — Найтнис мягко улыбнулся и взял голову сына в свои руки. — Но твое рождение — это лучшее, что с нами случалось за эти двадцать лет. Во всяком случае, со мной.  
Мужчина поцеловал Неиса в лоб, а после поправил выбившуюся из-под обруча прядку.  
— Виллия бы обрадовалась тебе, — тихо прошептал он, прижимая сына к себе.  
— Виллия? — Неис поднял глаза и увидел, как взгляд отца погрустнел и как опустились уголки его губ.  
— Бывшая владелица этого замка. Когда она умерла, я занял ее место и взял на себя ее обязанности, — нежно прошептал Найтнис и отстранился. — Я тебе все расскажу потом — это очень долгая история.  
Разумеется, войти в зал, не привлекая внимания, они не смогли. И, казалось, они специально подчеркнули свое одинаковое происхождение похожими одеждами. Под взглядом глаз цвета самого глубокого океана все наяды тут же склонились в легком поклоне, встречая двух самых сильных от их рода.

***

— И как прошло? — Кэт свесилась с ветки дерева и слегка ткнула меня в голову. — Показал им всем?  
— Хорошо прошло. Я же тут, и отец в хорошем настроении, — я скосил глаза на стоявших в метрах двадцати от меня двух демонов, которым Калерво наказал сопровождать меня. — У тебя как дела?  
Казалось, что ее зеленая кожа потемнела, а значит не все было так хорошо, как могло бы быть.  
— Ты выполнила то, о чем тебя попросил Най? — я аккуратно поправил свои перчатки.  
Близилась зима, и уже давно наступили первые холода. Лес в северной части начал приобретать хмурый вид, и животные встречались реже, на юге же похолодало только слегка и участились дожди. Казалось, я уже привык к тому, что путешествовал из одного конца в другой.  
— Что не так? — я вздохнул и с укором посмотрел на царицу леса.  
— Заканчиваем оборону. Как и ожидалось, нас заметили, — недовольно пробурчала она в ответ и громко фыркнула. — Ведешь себя как отец, а казался гораздо приветливее.  
— А как, ты думала, я буду вести себя перед досрочным нападением на тех, кто охотился за мной в обоих мирах, проткнул передо мной Калерво и выпил достаточно крови моего отца? — огрызнулся я, развернувшись на каблуках. — Увидимся на собрании вечером.  
Я вошел в шатер, в котором должен был отдыхать Найтнис, и… с удивлением обнаружил его действительно отдыхающим.  
— Боже, не смотри на меня так, — пробурчал тот, не поднимая голову со спинки кресла. — Будь добр, принеси лучше мне вина.  
Я закатил глаза. В отличие от меня, отцу, о роде которого все знали, не приходилось скрываться под тоннами одежды, так что сейчас он был одет не по погоде. Как и говорил Кали, свой стиль он не менял уже столетиями — немного потрепанная белая рубашка и черные штаны с мягкими сапогами. Мужчина, которому я протянул бокал вина, выглядел немного помятым.  
— Ты очень не любишь, когда все идет не по твоему плану, — я сел рядом в такое же кресло и, поправив волосы, сложил руки на груди.  
— Самые лучшие и худшие вещи происходят со мной именно таким образом, — отец все же сел как подобало высокопоставленному лицу. — Пожалуй, это началось с одного демона, которого мы оба знаем, — он подмигнул мне и сделал глоток из бокала. Я коротко усмехнулся — похоже, нашлось еще кое-что, что нас связывало. — Я отношусь к этому философски. Практически невозможно было бы собрать маленькую армию, если бы не осталось друзей после войны…  
— Мы просто хорошо себя показали во время войны. Особенно ты, — Кали вошел в шатер и поднял руку в приветствии. — Приставить охранников к Неису было хорошей идеей — теперь мы всегда знаем, где он находится. А про войну, — Калерво оскалился и скрестил руки на груди. — Никто даже не ожидал, что кто-то из наяд станет генералом, причем достаточно успешным.  
— Большую часть времени я был в тылу, да и хотел всего лишь мира для моего сына, — Найтнис улыбнулся и осушил бокал. — Ты чего пришел?  
— Видимо, по той же причине, что и ты, — Калерво внезапно скис.  
— Хевет? — Найтнис тихо рассмеялся и обреченно вздохнул. — А тебя он чем довел?  
— Все тем же — снизить налоги на горную промышленность, — Кали прыснул и налил себе вина.  
— Кто такой Хевет? — я с укором посмотрел на демона, который хмыкнул, заметив как нервно задергались мои уши.  
— Гном, прекрасный стратег, который не раз спасал операции во время войны, — Най вытянул ноги вперед и растянулся в улыбке. — Но слегка… рассеянный.  
— Скорее мастерски маскирует свои мотивы, — вставил свое колкое слово Кали.  
— Да, с ним надо отделять зерна от плевел, — Най с укором посмотрел на своего друга. — Мы пригласили его, потому что нам требовался лучший тактик, который только есть. Но, видимо, он расценил это как возможность достать нас обоих.  
— А от тебя-то что ему нужно? — я сдул непослушную прядку с глаз и посмотрел на расслабленного отца.  
— Сейчас или вообще? — мужчина прикрыл глаза, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — Сейчас ему не нравится план нападения, говорит, что надо подождать еще пару дней, чтобы прибыли его осадные орудия. Но взамен этого он попросит уговорить одну из наяд давать больше воды для его городов. Ты, кстати, видел их на приеме.  
— Две девушки-эльфийки в металлических доспехах? — отец вяло кивнул, и я улыбнулся. — А что они имеют против?  
— Против того, чтобы давать воду больше, чем нужно? Ничего, — Най хмыкнул. — А вот, чтобы давать воду гномам, которые когда-то им поклонялись как богиням, а теперь подглядывают, когда они купаются нагишом, имеют.  
— Я, кстати, никогда не слышал, чтобы твои демоны вытворяли что-то подобное, Кали, — я рассмеялся и посмотрел на демона.  
— Мой народ расположен слишком глубоко в горах в большинстве своем, да и наяды у нас не водятся, потому мы относимся с трепетом к любой воде, — Кали хмыкнул и пригубил вино.  
— А, что-то такое отец рассказывал, — я прикусил язык. — Запомнить все тут сложнее, чем учить экономику.  
— У тебя еще много времени, чтобы в каком-нибудь из этих дел стать лучше, — съязвил Кали и довольно сузил глаза, глядя на меня.  
— Ах ты, рогатый!  
На собрании я был поодаль ото всех и думал о своем, за что, скорее всего, отец отчитает меня позже. Несколько месяцев назад я сидел за партой и скучающе провожал осень, сейчас — находился в другом мире и наблюдал за тем, как мой отец и любовник с несколькими членами срочного собрания обсуждали план нападения на лес, где засели мятежники.  
«Где я оступился?» — я тихо вздохнул и сложил руки на груди. Рядом стоял бокал вина, к которому я даже не притронулся. — «Пожалуй, надо все-таки их послушать».  
— Может, дождемся осадных орудий? — Хевет задумчиво потеребил свои усы. — Ситуация не из самых приятных, судя по разведданным.  
— Как ты думаешь, сколько Алесса сможет сдерживать ваших советников и перенаправлять патрульные отряды? — Найтнис поднял голову от карты.  
— Сколько потребуется, — пожал плечами Калерво и сложил руки на груди. — Я плачу ей не за то, чтобы она провалилась.  
— Птенчик наконец-то расправила крылья? — демон кивнул и Хевет улыбнулся. — Всегда знал, что она умнее своего брата.  
— Вот только мне потом разбирать последствия ее переворота, — Кали вздохнул и начал массировать глаза.  
Мужчины продолжили разговаривать на какие-то общие темы. Я их не понимал, да из-за своей внезапной апатии не хотел этого делать.

***

На рассвете я стоял между своими телохранителями, двумя высоченными демонами в их полуформе, явно пытавшимися впечатлить меня своим превращением, и зевал, даже не глядя в их сторону. Меня больше беспокоила вся эта суета в утренней дымке. Солдаты поспешно надевали обмундирование, маги то тут то там заряжали артефакты и готовили заклинания.  
«Как будто никто не знал, что нападение сегодня».  
У меня было ужасное настроение. Отец и Калерво оставляли меня вечерами одного, к тому же вчерашние мысли о том, что за несколько месяцев моя жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, не давали покоя и преследовали меня всю ночь, и я пока не особо понимал, было это хорошо или плохо. В итоге, я очень плохо спал.  
Мы с демонами двинулись в сторону собирающихся войск, но по пути мне встретился Калерво. На нем не было доспехов, лишь рубашка, что была под камзолом, а волосы были перетянуты лентой. Мои телохранители кивнули ему, и он ответил таким же жестом перед тем, как подойти ко мне и положить руку мне на плечо.  
— Держись за нами и, прошу тебя, не натвори глупостей, — сухо сказал Кали и, получив кивок, на этот раз от меня, развернулся и направился широкими шагами на свой пост.  
Какая-то детская обида сдавила горло, но умом я понимал, что для демона это нападение значило многое. Репутация, огромные вложение денег (почти все солдаты были наемниками), а также месть за своего друга и меня…  
«Раздражает?».  
Я тряхнул головой. Отлично, теперь еще это существо активизировалось внутри меня. Отец сказал, что ни в коем случае не надо давать ему имя, тогда оно станет только сильнее и что из-за этой сущности он и был в тылу во время войны. Она слишком кровожадна.  
«Я не кровожаден, просто я могу сделать так, чтобы… не было помех».  
«Слишком много болтаешь», — подумал я про себя и мгновенно покрылся холодным потом, потому что словно услышал утробных смех, эхом отдающийся в пещере.  
«Наконец-то ты мне ответил. Не беспокойся, второй нас не слышит».  
— Все хорошо? — рык одного из демонов отвлек меня от собственных мыслей. — Мы можем вернуться обратно в шатер.  
— Нет, я останусь, — я покачал головой и улыбнулся. — Скоро начнется, и я должен быть тут.  
— Ничего ты не должен, — в этот момент отец выскользнул из оперативного штаба. — Кэт передавала привет.  
— У нее все хорошо? — я поправил волосы, выбившиеся из хвоста из-за сильного ветра.  
— Могло бы быть лучше, но это не сильно повлияет на наши планы, — мужчина качнул головой.  
Через несколько часов, когда солнце окончательно вышло из-за горизонта, началось нападение.  
Вокруг леса, принадлежавшего Марии, поднялись огромные корни, стягивающиеся в плотное кольцо. Никто теперь не мог выйти или войти, пока Кэт не разрешит или ее не убьют. Пробираться через лес было бы неприятно, если бы маги не сожгли деревья вокруг единственного на многие метры поселения. Как и сказал Хевет, атакующих будут ждать внутри.  
Я хмуро наблюдал, как впереди сражались наемники с рабами, которых пустили на пушечное мясо. Воздух пропах сажей, металлом и кровью. Мне тут не нравилось, хотелось уйти, вернуться в кровать к моим приемным родителям…  
— Химеры!  
Что-то где-то взорвалось, и предупреждение от наших дозорных потонуло в оглушительном грохоте. Отец и Калерво переглянулись и отдали приказ переключиться на них. Они знали, что делали, ведь они росли в таком окружении.  
Первая химера, похожая на полуразложившегося слона размером с двухэтажный дом, не смогла сдержать напор магов и, погибая, снесла дом. Мне говорили, что, скорее всего, это поселение больше никогда не будет живым. Тут были братские могилы, гниль, которая заражала и неблагоприятно влияла на магических существ больше, чем в любой точке мира.  
«Ты же в курсе, что наяды и дриады могут его убрать? Особенно такие сильные, как ты или Кэт».  
«Ценой своей жизни», — я прикусил язык и посмотрел на то, как химеры, похожие на саблезубых тигров с облезшей шерстью и хвостом скорпиона, раскидывали наемников в стороны.  
«Не совсем. Я могу помочь».  
«Ты сам не лучше!».  
«Когда-нибудь мои оковы окончательно сотрутся, и я вырвусь».  
«Сотрутся?» — я медленно моргнул. Это было слишком определенно для неопределенного существа.  
«Теперь, кажется, я сболтнул лишнего, но мое предложение все еще в силе», — и снова леденящий душу смех в моей голове.  
Мы проигрывали. Наших наемников оттеснили к границе поселения, маги пытались восстановить силы, а Калерво рвался в бой.  
— Да ладно! Мне ничего не стоит их убить!  
— Прекрати! Ты нужен тут! — прорычал Най и начал массировать переносицу.  
— Я говорил, что нужны осадные орудия! — фыркнул Хевет, почесывая свою бороду. — Теперь, чтобы выиграть, нам нужно чудо.  
Меня достали эти споры.  
«Ты же знаешь, что я тут».  
Меня достало чувство собственной слабости и беспомощности.  
«Вы оба самые сильные в этом мире».  
Да, вокруг ее леса струится вода, которая подчинялась мне. Тонкие щупальца поднимались к горам через деревню.  
«Давай же мальчик. Освободи меня и покажи всему миру».  
— Покажу всему миру я без тебя, — прошептал я и закрыл глаза.  
— Неис!

***

Слишком поздно Найтнис заметил, как Неис погрузился в себя и сконцентрировал свою силу под зданиями поселения. Слишком поздно заметил, как его глаза превратились в два черных омута.  
— Хевет, если ты хотел чуда, то вот оно, — тихо сказал старшая наяда, укладывая свои руки на плечи Неиса.  
— Что может этот мальчишка, — неодобрительно покачал головой гном, пожевывая губами.  
— То же, что и я, — мягко улыбнулся Най и, поймав обеспокоенный взгляд Калерво, обратился к своему сыну. — Повторяй за мной.  
Мужчина встал рядом с ним и, глядя на деревню, тоже активировал свою силу, выставляя руки вперед. Ему не составляло труда даже на таком большом расстоянии взять под контроль несколько десятков человек и увести их в безопасное место, а также направить Неиса.  
Вода поднималась по узким улочкам города, сначала незаметно для всех, но потом, когда многие поняли, что ее контролировали, было уже поздно. Мелкие химеры цеплялись за жизнь, а те, кто смог залезть выше, были сняты точными заклинаниями восстановившихся магов. Вторую большую химеру плавным движением руки Неис пронзил множеством потоков, которые могли разрезать даже сталь, не то, что полуживое мясо.  
Улицы опустели вместе с водой. Те, кто все-таки смог избежать этого, были убиты наемниками, патрулирующими периметр города. Наяды избегали взглядов и вопросов со стороны своих товарищей, сославшись, что главную виновницу они так и не поймали. Мария ждала их в своем особняке и только склонила голову, когда трое мужчин вошли в главный зал, пришедший за много лет в упадок.  
— Почему ты ему доверяешь, Калерво? Разве ты не видел, какой силой он владеет? — тихо спросила она, глядя на разрушенный город в окно.  
— Я знаю, что Найтнис не так прост и гораздо сильнее меня, — демон пожал плечами, встретив удивленный взгляд друга. — Что?  
— Ты обладал силой изменить этот мир, — прошептала Мария, стиснув в руках подолы платья. — Почему ты сплотил всех, а потом ушел в тень?  
— Были на то причины, — Найтнис повел плечом и вздохнул. — Ты знаешь, что я перенял пост от Виллии, а она была достаточно миролюбива.  
Повисла тишина. Калерво хотел уже послать за наемниками, чтобы эльфийку повязали, но что-то было не так. Демон неотрывно смотрел на своего друга, ожидая приказа.  
— А Виллия знала? Знала о той пещере в тени гор?! Знала ведь и тоже сохранила тайну той неестественной темноты, — Мария безумно улыбнулась и резко встала с кресла, пока старшая наяда опустил глаза. — Поэтому ты ее убил?!  
— Я не убивал Виллию! — внезапно выкрикнул Найтнис.  
— Берегиня не может просто так умереть! — отрезала Мария и зло посмотрела на наяду.  
— Берегиня? Это детские сказки!  
Калерво с яростью смотрел на Марию. Эльфийка была безумна, но Найтнис не отрицал ее слова, и это ему не нравилось. Князь демонов внимательно присмотрелся к своему старому другу. Кожа за его ушами от негодования покрылась пятнами, а сам мужчина нервно поджал губы.  
— Найтнис, — Калерво сложил руки на груди. Его волновал только один вопрос. — Неис как-то в этом замешан?  
— Частично, — Най не смог посмотреть на друга.  
Так же, как и Неис. Наконец-то для старшей наяды наступило это «позже». Демон под злорадный смех Марии переводил взгляд с мужчину на мужчину.  
— О, неужели два лучших друга поссорились? Разве…  
— Замолчи.  
Калерво выпустил руку вперед, и в тот же момент грудь молодой эльфийки пронзил тонкий стилет. Девушка захрипела и рухнула обратно в кресло.  
— А ты, — Калерво резко развернул к себе старшую наяду. — Все мне объяснишь.  
Не сказать, что разговор состоялся сразу и успешно. Сначала им надо было убедить всех ключевых личностей в мире магических существ, что все прошло нормально. Помочь восстановится дриаде леса покойной четы эльфов. Похоронить Александру, которую нашли в своей комнате с перерезанным горлом, и Марию. Потом состоялся вечер, в который Найтнис все и рассказал.  
Выложил его предположения по поводу того, как появился их род и как сейчас выглядел их исток, который очень заинтересовал Калерво. Демон почти не обращался к Неису, а тот — к нему. Многие факты и для молодого наяды были вновинку.  
— Виллия погибла потому, что я не смог контролировать свою силу, — Найтнис выпил залпом остатки вина. — Не смотря на то, что она была берегиней и прожила многие тысячи лет, она не смогла защититься. От своего собственного ученика! Ее жизнь медленно угасала, потому что я неосознанно захватывал ее море. Это была ее идея, чтобы я взял на себя ее обязанности, так сказать исправил то, что совершил. Даже удивительно, что Неис, не зная своей силы, гораздо лучше контролирует ее.  
А потом Калерво отвели в эту пещеру. После того, как Неис сказал, что существо внутри хотело, чтобы эти руны были стерты, Владыка демонов сурово осмотрел их. Хмыкнув, он как ни в чем не бывало обновил руны своей собственной кровью.  
— Что ты так на меня смотришь? Да, этим рунам много сотен лет, но знания о них не утеряны, — фыркнул Калерво на удивленный возглас своего друга. — Демоны хранят каждую крупицу, иначе бы мы просто не выжили.  
А потом он отсалютовал мужчинам и сказал, что ему срочно надо было выпить с отцом. 


	16. Эпилог

Найтнис вздохнул. Все пришло в норму. Как было больше двадцати лет назад, когда не было войны и Неиса. Люди переживали зиму, магические существа снова стали инертными и неповоротливыми, заботясь только о своем благополучии.  
«И вновь эта рутина».  
Мужчина отложил бумаги. Ему стоило навестить сына, который сейчас жил в его дворце, чему последний был несказанно рад. Короткие вылазки на южный берег за креветками и крабами, долгие вечера с вопросами к отцу и Калерво, который быстро отошел от лжи лучшего друга на протяжении несколько сотен лет.  
Пройдя административную часть замка, где суетились слуги, и поприветствовав пару знакомых, Най вошел в зону покоев в гораздо лучшем настроении.  
«Калерво должен был уже тоже появиться. Надо бы и Элцелина тоже пригласить…»  
Мужчину передернуло от воспоминания о бывшем Владыке демонов, а точнее от мысли о том, что в таком случае придется пить большое количества алкоголя. Решив, что это пока могло подождать, Най прошел мимо приготовленной демону комнаты и направился к той, которая была напротив. Скосив глаза на дальний коридор, откуда ему послышался смех, он без стука вошел в комнату сына.  
— У нас еще много времени до тех пор, как Най закончит со своими делами…  
— Кхм. Я уже закончил, — старшая наяда прикрыл глаза рукой и облокотился о косяк двери.  
Калерво и Неис практически тут же отлипли друг от друга, но Найтнис все же заметил, как демон уже почти повалил его сына на кровать, запуская руки под его рубашку и в штаны.  
— Привет, — демон неловко улыбнулся и зло посмотрел на Неиса, спрятавшегося за его спиной и так же неловко хихикающего.  
— Калерво, милый, — Найтнис начал с усталостью массировать переносицу. — Если хочешь начать разговор с отцом своего любовника, пожалуйста, сначала застегни ширинку.


End file.
